


Another Story Another Time

by Mikecodell1 (Mikecodell)



Category: Teenwolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ManxMan, Michael Lasko/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Past Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sterek Angst, Stilescentric, sterek, stiles stilinski/derek hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 81,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26874883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikecodell/pseuds/Mikecodell1
Summary: Summer 2019Stiles Stilinski returns to Beacon Hill to enlist help from his old pack to help him locate missing members of a military convoy.As different situations unfold, it becomes obvious that there are supernatural element's preventing their personal search and rescue.Plus, are his reunions anything like he planned?I write under Mikecodell1.I discovered Teenwolf three years ago..Two years ago  I learned about Sterek,I had a problem with most stories having Derek being so cutsie utsie with Stiles...So I decided to take our favorite story  in a different direction.The Army has created a newSupernatural investigative Unit. ( SIU )Our heroes help create and run the SIU in coordination with the Army.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish, Natalie Martin/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Malia Tate, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 31





	1. CHAPTER ONE * STILES

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of cleaning all the chapters. I hope at the end it will be worthy of the Teenwolf story. 
> 
> Chapters cleaned and finished.  
> One,

Stiles had planted himself at the end of an old, forgotten dirt road, peering into the forest that had literally changed his life. It had only been a little over six years since he last stood near this exact same spot. Since then Stiles had lived through an ugly Supernatural war here in Beacon Hills, and then an ugly human war over seas in several different countries. Both of these wars had stripped him of any innocence that he had left after he had lived through the events that still haunted this community and his friends. It all started here in this very forest, that fateful night when his best friend was attacked and bitten by an unforgiving evil werewolf named Peter Hale.

Pulling out his head gear from the pocket of his CDU pants, he places it on his head squaring it appropriately, as he started to take in the extant of the property. Stiles could almost see the happy subdivision that the County of Beacon had intended on building. In his mind he could imagine the picture perfect scene playing out. Then it all faded. Stiles was still staring at an empty forest preserve. 

Prior to Stiles leave for the service, the population had begun to decrease. Now it was but a shadow of the thriving society it had once been. As the McCall pack searched in L.A. for more orphan supernaturals, Stiles did a lot of soul searching himself and he had decided that instead of returning to the FBI training, he would enlist in the army. There he could learn to become a soldier and not pretend anymore or just be the brains. Surprisingly Stiles enjoyed his military life, it had separated him from Beacon Hills and had given him life, his existence a new meaning, perhaps even more, a new identity. Still there was something in his head that pulled him back home. 

Stiles remembered this land, this was the old Hale property, though any evidence of the towering house that originally would have stood in front of him proudly for several generations, had been wiped away just as the gallant family that had once lived in it. There were strange occurrences that surrounded the family before the fateful fire that eliminated all but a handful of them. The family and its history caused outsider to believe the land that Stiles was ready to take on, to be considered cursed. The so called "curse" was also the reason that Stiles had been the only person to actually show up for the auction. Stiles scanned the distant tree line, "Where are you Sour Wolf?" Stiles said, under his breath. In the back of his mind he was sure that grumpy man would show up for the auction, but there was no sign of the socially awkward wolf.

"Here you are Sergeant Stilinski, though unfortunately I have to do this by the book," Joe Smithers, the auctioneer, smiles. Smithers was a kind man, but he seemed overly eager to finally dump this land for the county.

"I understand completely" Stiles said, nodding his understanding as he looked around in regret. "Were you expecting someone else to show up?" Shelli, the auctioneers assistant, asked. "No, no not at all" Stiles lied and smiled. Shelli had watched everything that transpired in front of her taking it in all closely. Once Shelli was placated, he glanced at the sky trying to throw her off.

Stiles wasn't one hundred percent sure how he was going to get through the next few days. He hadn't spoken to anyone from Beacon Hills since he left for basic training. He had written letters to everyone and he tried to reach out to them on several occasions, but in turn they had never written back to him. So he decided what was the sense of trying anymore?

Mr. Smithers stood by one of the crumbling fences, the wired fences had been put up to separate the different lots that were to be sold to families building for their future.. But now they were being sold as one large plot of land, due to the lack of interest. Smithers abruptly cleared his throat out loud to get their attention.

"Lot 667, Auction Block 32 Beacon Preserve and Dawson Lake, July 13th, 2019. All bidders are present.

We shall begin the bids at starting amount of $10,000." Stiles raised his hand as he rolled his eyes and Shelli yawned, they both knew this was pointless but it had to be done this way. "We have 10,000 would anybody like to bid more?" He was being overly dramatic. "The bid stands at $10,000." Smithers stood there for the appropriately amount of time. This was aggravating the hell out of Stiles. "Going once, going twice, SOLD." Stiles wanted to yell thank God, but he was still in uniform and needed to act appropriately. 

Smithers cut down the sign from the auction site and handed it to Stiles. Stiles took the sign into his hand and in his minds eye, he saw a flash of a past memory. It was not his memory but the memory almost seemed familiar. He saw a man reach and hold the sign. The feeling of regret overwhelmed him. Then it hit him as to who the memory belonged to! Looking up in the far distance he saw a familiar silhouette of a man. "Sour wolf?" Removing his darkened sunglasses, Stiles blinks rapidly to clear his eyes then places them back on. Before Stiles could start to walk towards the figure, Mr. Smithers grabbed his attention. "Here you go Sergeant, how will you be paying for this?" Stiles glances back at silhouette which had now disappeared. "Sergeant?" Smithers whispers. Stiles looks back at Smithers confused and grimaces. He walked to a new baby blue Jeep Wrangler, there he reached in the back, he grabbed his duffle bag and retrieves $20,000. Stiles handed the money to Smithers. "So as you can see, I included another $10,000 for you for filing this under private owner, Instead of listing my name in the paper." Stiles implied. "Also, if you could keep this sale from being public knowledge at least a few days to allow myself and my acquaintance to get settled in..!" Smithers turned to the Jeep, he tried to see who was sitting in the vehicle, but was unable to see any distinct features due to the lowered CDU cap and dark sun glasses.

Shelli smiled and Smithers looked back at Stiles who had removed his glasses for the first time in the transaction. Stiles eyes were stoic, though even he couldn't try to hide from the loneliness that had snuffed out the spark of excitement that used to shine there. 

Without his glasses, Shelli could see the large scar that had almost taken his eye. She quickly closed her eyes as premonition like flash caused her to see the horrific event that had caused the injury. Soldiers having to do hand to hand combat with rival troops, she placed her hands to the side of her head, she tried to banish the thoughts from her minds eye, but the images were over whelming. She could see filthy, rabid dog like animals mauling soldiers. There was gun fire all around them and horrible eardrum piercing screams. She could see men being pushed around with horrifying maul marks from the attacking animals. The last thing that she saw was another person and herself flying over a cliff with a dog attacking her. Just as fast as this memory entered here mind, it had ended. She quickly looked at Stiles vehicle, almost seeing it's occupant. Shelli turned back to look Stiles in the eyes, she felt pain and guilt and overwhelming sadness. She took a step back, blinked, the anxiety that the vision created was just too overwhelming for her to process and she rapidly retreated to the company van to compose herself. Stiles watched here scurry off, it was like she was running from him. He could smell her fear. "Is she okay?" Stiles asked. He looked at Smithers, who only shrugged his shoulders and quipped "She is new, ah and she has her moments!"

Stiles gave his half crooked smile while putting his glasses back on. "Mr. Smithers I would like to thank you for not cancelling this auction!" Smithers smiled "To be honest son, we've not had one single person even pretend to want this land.!" Stiles took the paperwork out of his hand, placed it under his arm and shook Mr. Smithers hand gratefully. Smithers left in the van with Shelli as she glared at Stiles. He waved goodbye to the soldier that he had left standing there. Rolling down the window he hollered to Stiles "Good luck Son" then under his breath, "Your going to need it!" Stiles stood alone, "Now what did he mean by that?" His mind quickly came back to this moment. His eyes searched for that ever elusive silhouette. For a split second he saw movement, it turned out to be a screech owl flying close to the ground.

"Michael would have loved this place." Ethan said as he placed his arm on Stiles shoulder. "Michael will love this place." Stiles corrected his friend. Stiles knew he meant well, but the emotions his statement stirred up, were adding to the turmoil already inside his head. Stiles could picture Michael planning out everything from the main design to the exterior design as well, it was Stiles intention to let it happen that way! He briefly smiled at the thought, then turned to the man standing next to him.

Sergeant Ethan Stiener wasn't the same cocky boy that Stiles had met all those years ago. The identical twins were unstoppable together, but separated, they were very independent individuals. After Ethan's brother Aiden was killed in front of him, Ethan left Beacon Hill alone and distraught. Eventually, Ethan joined Jackson Whittemore on his journey in England, which in turn led them both to return to Beacon Hill to help Scott and their old pack with Monroe's Army. Shortly after he and Jackson returned back to London, a few days later Jackson had disappeared. Jackson had left a detailed letter informing Ethan as to why Jackson needed for Ethan to move on and forget about him. Ethan now distraught and alone again, returned to Beacon Hill, in utter pure loneliness he decided that enlisting in the army was a way for him to lose those highly emotional memories that haunted him every day and finally help him to move on. The military was a hard separate road for both Ethan and Stiles to navigate, but after four years that road had brought both of their paths back together in Africa, right before Stiles would dreadfully need a friend in one of the worst ways. "How's your knee, sergeant?" Ethan looked down at his knee and frowned, 'It does seem to be a bit better than it was in Africa.!" "Hmm." was all Stiles could say out load, neither man could comprehend why Ethan's leg was not able to supernaturally heal.

Stiles phone buzzed, he read the text information from Corporal Perry, then he told Ethan the abbreviated message, "We are to meet with Staff Sergeant Jameson at noon, to finish paper work and get our offices there at the recruiting building." Ethan looked at him, "Are you sure we shouldn't have just done the military disconnect, they did offer us full retirement, I mean take all of that money and hire a private investigator or something?" Stiles smirked, "It will be easier to get military information while still enlisted, than it would be if we were just civilians!" Stiles looked Ethan in the eyes, "Makes since right?" Ethan nodded.

Glancing at the sky "Well my good friend, lets go see who we can find." Stiles said as he gave his old crooked smile. Ethan looked at Stiles, "Could we go by the High School?" Stiles smile faded, "You mean the under path?" Stiles asked. "Yes." Ethan said simply. Stiles knew this was going to be hard for friend, and he was building up the mental strength to be able to get Ethan through it. Reaching his arm around his buddy, he placed his Ethans head on his shoulder. "Let me know when your ready Soldier!" Stiles said, trying to keep in good spirits. Stiles turned towards the lake, "Maybe a huge cabin would be nice right there next to the lake, and a giant pack house higher up." Ethan smiled. "Come on Sergeant let's head out."

Both men turned towards the jeep, after getting in, Stiles closed the door but he couldn't help to peer just one more time back into the woods, he had hoped to see that familiar silhouette of Sour Wolf again, but it was eerily quiet. Stiles knew this adventure wasn't going to easy, but knew ultimately he was happy he wasn't alone.


	2. CHAPTER TWO * ETHAN

CHAPTER TWO * ETHAN

It was a very quite drive from the forest reserve. Stiles was happy he was able to purchase that property. Peering over to His friend, Stiles new that this was going to be the hardest part of the trip for Ethan. Stiles knew he was strong. The events that they had faced together in Africa had bonded them together. Ethan had even told Stiles that he considered Stiles his brother, not a replacement one, but an additional one. Stiles felt the same way towards Ethan, And he had told him so as well. Stiles believed in the power of the pack bond now. He loved and cared for Ethan, he compared the bond they now shared to the bond he used to have with Scott. Now that friendship with Scott was nonexistent. The two men hadn’t talked since Stiles left for basic training. Stiles could have sworn a strange scent came from his friend, but passed it off as his own anxiety. As the Jeep pulled into the parking lot of their old High School Beacon Hills. Stiles looked trying to find a familiar face. Stiles then realized it had been five years since he had been at the school plus it was summer school, there were not going to be any familiar faces, except maybe the teaching staff.

Ethan slowly looked up for the first time during the drive from the reserve. His eyes were drooping like someone who hadn't had any sleep in days. He glanced at the lacrosse stadium, he knew to get to the stadium, he would have to go through the under path. Stiles turned off the ignition, glanced at Ethan, retreated from the car quickly to get to the passenger door where his friend sat in a trance. "You sure you're ready for this?" He asked Ethan, whose eyes are glazed over. Stiles smiled at him, “Ethan I’m not a wolf but Bud, I can honestly swear, That I can smell your fear!” "No I’m not ready, but I need to do it before I can be comfortable in this town again.”

Ethan closed his eyes. "You don’t have to do this, we can find another way to fix what’s going on inside that crazy head of yours!" Stiles whispered. Ethan looked at the field again, “DON’T LISTEN TO HIM!" An unfamiliar voice whispered. Ethan looked at Stiles. "What?" Stiles inquired. Ethan looked confused and said, "Nothing, I thought you said something." Stiles reached to his friends sun glasses, he slowly pulled them off and revealed Ethan’s teared up eyes.

"Ethan just relax, I’m here for you." Stiles placed his hand on the back of Ethan’s head, both men had learned this calming technique from a tribal mother when they were in the desert of Africa looking for Michael. Stiles looked into Ethan’s eyes, Ethan knew to do the same to Stiles. Their foreheads tilted in till they touched and both men closed their eyes. They both closed their minds off to the rest of the world. This personal contact was to give Ethan the calming ability he lacked. Stiles knew it would also give Ethan the mental strength to proceed with his task. All of this was due to the strength of their bond. Neither man had realized how long it had taken, but the school was completely empty then, and the sun had settled onto the ocean a few miles away. Twilight was upon them as they slowly separated from each other. Stiles looked at Ethan, "I’m ready Stiles." Ethan said with a strong look of determination in his eyes.

Stiles gave him a crooked grin. "I'll be right behind you all the way." As they reached the steps that led to the under path, Stiles started down them and was at the bottom before he realized this place held a few bad memories for him as well, but not to the extent of losing a brother like Ethan had, Stiles was only dumped by Lydia two days prior to him leaving for Basic Training. This was also the same spot when Stiles first realized he was being erased by the HUNT. Stiles shook it off and glanced back up at Ethan who was still standing at the top.

"YOU KNOW, YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO THIS!" A voice whispered in Ethan’s ear.. Strangely Stiles thought he could hear Ethan’s heart beat, it had increased substantially, but he also shook that of as his own imagination. Ethan closed his eyes tight, he knew that voice. Slowly he looked to his left and found his twin Aiden standing there, staring with a hateful grin. Ethan started to tear up. "OH NO TEARS PLEASE, BUT YOU WERE ALWAYS THE SISSY …" Aiden said as he looked crossly at Ethan. "WHY ARE YOU HERE MY DEAREST BOTHER?" Aiden said as he started to wolf out. "I needed to find a release" Aiden looked at Ethan rubbing his eyes as he mocked his brother. "A RELEASE OH BOO HOO, ITS YOUR GUILT YOU NEED A RELEASE FROM" Ethan looked as Aiden as he walked down the steps, the memories of that night had all flooded back.

Aiden skipped every other step going to the bottom, Ethan slowly followed down the steps as Aiden turned around to taunt him some more. This though was not a memory! This whole situation was turning out very real. An arrow flew past Ethan towards a now present Oni, and he could actually feel the air rush by his face. The arrow had been sent through the air by a new presence, Chris Argent. The Oni had deflected the arrow with his sword, the arrow was now in two pieces on the ground near Aiden’s feet. Aiden snatches the pointed end of the arrow. Stiles had been watching Ethan walk the whole area. Ethan had looked like he had been having an entire conversation with someone. Stiles was confused, who was he yelling at? This was a familiar feeling somehow, He could almost sense something or someone. Aiden rushed towards the Oni with the silver arrow in his hand, The Oni pushed his blade in Aiden’s upper chest. The horrid black monster lifted him up as he screamed in pain.. "ETHAN HELP ME, PLEASE." As the likeness of Aiden screamed. Ethan was stuck in this horrifying moment. Aiden’s body slowly started to slide down the blade towards the ground. The gravity was causing it to be sliced like butter on a hot knife. Aiden cried out again as Ethen fell to his knees. “Ethan…” Ethan stood there, he couldn’t move, it was like his feet had been Glued to the ground.

Stiles traipsed to the other side. Aiden looked at Ethan his bloody tears that ran down his face. "BUT YOU STOOD THERE AND DID NOTHING AS YOU WATCHED ME PAINFULLY DIE DEAREST BROTHER!" Ethan looked around, “No this Isn’t how it happened, This isn’t how it happened at all, Your lying!” Aiden’s voice had now changed, it was scratchy and malevolent. Again Aiden starts screaming again as his body slowly melts through the sword till his feet touched the ground. Using the silver arrow Aiden thrusts it into the Oni's chest and as the creature howled in pain and vanished in a cloud of black and green smoke. Ethan stood dumfounded, the sight of Aiden being killed was ripping him apart. Aiden now morphed into the Nogitsune now standing in the pool of blood. “ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE, SO FEEBLE, AND APPALLING, YOU WERE ONCE A PROUD ALPHA , BUT YOUR JUST AND INJURED PIECE OF HUMAN SCUM NOW. YOU CANT EVEN HEAL YOUR PATHETIC INJURY!” The Nogitsune circled Ethan as he verbally bullied him. Ethan shouted “Your not real!” The Nogitsune screeched loudly, “OH BUT I AM REAL, I SHALL PROVE IT TO YOU.” Stiles started towards Ethan, he still heard him talking but there wasn't a soul around but him. "Ethan what do you see, tell me what’s going on?" Ethan just stood there horrified. "Let me help you, what's going on?" Stiles asked confusingly.

The Nogitsune started moving towards Stiles, as his body morphed into the Void, now the monster was all wrapped in gauze. He laughed as slobber accumulated around his sharpened teeth. With his hand raised above his head he barked at Stiles, “YES STILES JUST TRY TO HELP HIM, YOUR PATHETIC TOO,” He looked at Ethan now. “HE COULDN’T HANDLE ME, HE WAS WEAK…!” Now looking into Stiles eyes, even though the man was oblivious to his presence. “STILES I’M SURPRISED YOU EVEN LIVED AFTER MY STRENGTH LEFT YOUR BODY!” Ethan glared at the image in front of him, he didn’t know this entity. What did he have to do with Stiles? The form Void placed its hands on both sides of Stiles head. "Why are you doing this?" Ethan cried, as he closed his eyes the Void morphed into Void Stiles, it was the spitting image of the soldier, even down to the head gear and combat uniform. It sprinted to lay next to Stiles. Ethan finally opened his eyes, but it was a second to late. The Void Stiles sent a electrical charge through the air that had went around human Stiles back to his hand. From Ethan’s point of view it had looked like Stiles had fired the electrical charge at the Void, confusing Ethan into believing that Stiles was the void, and the void was Stiles.

Ethan had had enough. No one was going to take another brother from him. The horror that had unfolded in front of him had released his inner wolf, causing him to uncontrollably wolf out. Stiles, in complete confusion stood there looking at Ethan as he charged him. His temper was aggressive as he growled. Realizing to late what was about to happen. "Ethan no…" was all Stiles could scream before Ethan plunged his wolf clawed hand into his side. He tightened the grip ripping and creating internal damage. Stiles looked at his uniform shirt as blood seeped through it. Stiles stood there, He felt mental pain, as much as physical pain, why is his best friend trying to kill him? Stiles looked into his friends eyes as he pushed a little harder, the Void on the ground laughed…

The last thing Stiles could see was a blurry image of Michaels face, as Stiles touched his cheek and he slowly combed his beautiful brown hair with blonde highlights out of his crystal blue eyes that were looking down at him, he was the one thing he had done right in his life Stiles thought. Ethan slowly pulled his hand out of Stiles , it had morphed back to his human hand. It was that exact moment he realized the costly mistake he had just made. "Stiles oh my God, what have I done?" Looking at the Void Stiles, "Who the hell are you, what do you want from me?" Pulling Stiles in close, he cries into Stiles hair. Stiles smiled, he thought he was in Michaels arms. Stiles slowly placed his hand on Ethan’s chin, " those eyes, I never told you I love those eyes. " Ethan cried massive tears. “Michael, you’re the best thing in my life.” Ethan whispered “Stay with me Stiles." Stiles heard Ethan’s words with Michael's Irish accented voice. Stiles closed his eyes.

The Void Stiles was still laying on the pavement laughing. “YOU ARE WEAK, AND STUPID, NO WONDER YOU NEED AN ALPHA, YOU ARE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO BE YOURSELF!” The Void's voice echoed in his ears. He was holding Stiles in his arms with his head between his shoulder and neck. The tears that had formed in Stiles eyes had run down his cheeks. Ethan glared at the Void, it had turned back into Aiden.. "OH LITTLE BROTHER THIS IS MY FAVORITE PART" Ethan yelled at the creature, "Your not my brother, you monster." The Aiden laughed again, "OH REALLY, WHO IS THE MONSTER HERE?" Aiden’s words were now digging at Ethan’s mental core. “YOU HELPED ME KILL OUR PACK FOR POWER, NOW NOT ONLY DO YOU HAVE THEIR BLOOD ON YOUR HAND, BUT MY BLOOD AND NOW STILE’S BLOOD TO!” Kneeling down with his eyes only inches form Ethan’s the Aiden whispered in his ear. "I’LL LEAVE YOU WITH THIS, WHAT IS SO FRAGILE, JUST SAYING ITS NAME BREAKS IT?" Ethan just looked up in Aiden’s face, his chaotic laugh caused Ethan to put his hands over his ears. “ETHAN, WHAT IS SO FRAGILE, JUST SAYING ITS NAME BREAKS IT??" Without warning Aiden turned to smoke and was gone.

Ethan had been sitting in the pool of blood by Stiles side. All wolfed out again, he closed his eyes and roared the loudest he had ever roared before. The fact he may have just killed a friend, a member of his family, and his pack was burning his soul. Lifting Stiles limp body up, he races up the stairs and through the empty parking lot towards the jeep. Ethan pulled the keys out of Stiles pocket and opened the back door. He realized the blood that was still seeping through the shirt was going to stain the jeeps seat. "Your going to kill me for getting blood on your new seats, but when you make it through this Stiles, I will replace them.." Ethan placed Stiles in the back seat of the jeep, he ran to the drivers door, got in, buckled in and drove off. Ethan’s head was racing in so many directions at that moment that he finally thought to himself ( this must be how Stiles brain works!) Pulling in almost hitting an exiting car, he stopped at the ER entrance.

Looking in the rear view mirror, Ethan looks at Stiles, his eyes are open, "Stiles hang in there we are almost there!" Stiles closed his eyes trying to remember the event that put him in this situation, "Ethan what happened to you, why did you try to kill me?" Ethan looked at Stiles, What? You didn't see me fighting that guy, he looked like Aiden then he looked like you, he kept taunting me,, when I attacked you I sware I thought it was him, I sware!" Stiles says up straighter, "I believe you, what was he saying to you?" Ethan closed his eyes briefly, he kept taunting me with the same riddle over and over said once I figured the riddle out I would understand!" Stiles style sat there the moment he feared all these years was finally happening the Nogitsune, was somehow back!!! Ethan looked at Stiles whose eyes were closed again, "Hey , hey we are here!"

Pulling in almost hitting an exiting car, he stopped at the ER entrance. He got out of the vehicle, ran to the back seat to retrieve Stiles. As Ethan moved Stiles shirt to see if the bleeding had slowed any, he stopped, what he found made his head hurt. He thought to himself, had he just imagined the whole event? Stiles’ wounds had healed, looking to make sure it was the correct side he checked the other side, nothing. "What the Hell?" he shouted as Stiles winced in pain and raised up.. Stiles grabbed his side where he had been injured, he felt around for the puncture wounds.. Both men knew Stiles had been injured, both of their uniform's were soaked in Stiles blood. "Ethan???" Ethan looked at him. "Buddy I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened?" "No Dude, there's blood on my new seats." Stiles yelled.

He got out of the vehicle, ran to the back seat to retrieve Stiles. As Ethan moved Stiles shirt to see if the bleeding had slowed any, he stopped, what he found made his head hurt. He thought to himself, had he just imagined the whole event? Stiles’ wounds had healed, looking to make sure it was the correct side he checked the other side, nothing. "What the Hell?" he shouted as Stiles winced in pain and raised up.. Stiles grabbed his side where he had been injured, he felt around for the puncture wounds.. Both men knew Stiles had been injured, both of their uniform's were soaked in Stiles blood. "Ethan???" Ethan looked at him. "Buddy I'm sorry, I'm not sure what happened?" "No Dude, there's blood on my new seats." Stiles yelled


	3. CHAPTER THREE * ALEC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again I don't believe I need a chapter summary it kind of explains itself

CHAPTER THREE * ALEC

"I don't know either, just keep driving, Im sure Deaton will be able to clarify things up a bit!" Stiles yelled at Ethan, who was driving like a grandma. "I hope" he added under his breath. "Stiles I heard that you know," Ethan quipped back at him pointing at his ears, "Wolf ears remember?" Stiles rolled his eyes, then looked at Ethan in the rearview mirror, Ethan looked back with his eyes opened wide. "Did you say your hearing was back?" Realizing it "Yeah I did, it is, Dude, oh Im more confused now than ever!"

Stiles removed his head gear, rubbing his  
hand through his hair, he tries to put the pieces together, but there was so much going on in his mind right then because of his ADHD.  
Ethan drove a bit faster now, recognizing where he was at. "Hey Stiles we're here, but isn't that your old jeep?" Stiles replaced his head gear while he stared out the window, then jumped out the door just the instant Ethan put it in park.

"Roscoe" He yelled as he briskly walked towards the baby blue Jeep Wrangler in front of him. Stiles reached his arms to hug the vehicle. Stiles stopped the hug abruptly, he walked around to the front of the vehicle as Ethan joined him, he handed him a clean CDU shirt and t-shirt. "I figured you might want to get a cleaned up." Stiles looks at him and grins. "I appreciate it, thank you." Both changed into their clean shirts. Stiles snickered, "old Roscoe." as he opened the hood and screams as if he had been in some serious pain. "What did they do to you?" He grimaced to his old vehicle.

The back door of the building slammed open, A twenty something boy dashes out the door. Hearing the commotion, Stiles looks around the Jeep. His eyes widened, the face he was now looking at was a young man he met a couple months before he left for basic training. Now that teenage boy he met those many years ago was an adult in his twenties. "Alec" his voice cracks. Remembering his last words to the boy were  
"LISTEN TO SCOTT, I HAVE TAUGHT HIM WELL"  
He could almost feel a tears build up as he ran to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. Stiles grinned as he looked at the young man, "Bro I haven't see you since the day you moved into the guest room at dads!" "God Stiles I never thought I would see you again!" Alec said as he held Stiles in a long hug. Stiles released the reunion hug and looked at Alec. "Alec your all grown up." He quipted.

Looking at Ethan, "Forgive me Ethan," Putting his arm around the young man standing next to him, "This is Alec er um…." Alec stopped Stiles from his mumbling, "Stilinski, Alec Stilinski." Stiles looked at him dumfounded. "Did you just say Stilinski?" he asked the young man standing next to him.

"I knew dad was going to foster you, but……" Stiles whispered. "He did. Then he filed the adoption papers to make me legally part of your family right before you disappeared. In the beginning he used to tell me stories about you, when he did he called you Stiles but after about a year or so he started saying your brother, We couldn't locate you and even Derek and Scott couldn't since you anymore!"

Stiles stood there speechless. Then he heard a sound from his past, the horrible clicking sound of the Nogitsune. Then he heard the laugh, "SEE EVEN YOUR FATHER FOUND IT EASY TO REPLACE YOU"  
Stiles hadn't heard that voice in years, was he imagining it? His head started hurting and his eyes squeezed shut.Click click click, that dreaded noise burned his mind. "OH DONT BE SO SUPRISED STILES, BUT I DO HAVE A LITTLE SECRET FOR YOU THAT SHOULD GIVE U HOPE…., IM NOT HERE FOR YOU, I HAVE ANOTHER TARGET!" "I HAVE A PHYSICALLY STRONGER TARGET , BUT MENTALLY A BIGGER WRECK THAN YOU WERE!"

Stiles was overwhelmed again, he started having a panic attack. "A brother, the voice it's screaming click click click oh God no make it stop click click I have a brother!" " I ah, can't breathe can't breathe....." All of this was in a excitedly raspy voice that was barely audible neither men understood what was going on. This was his first panic attack since week two of Basic Training! Kneeling on the ground he tried holding his breath. His hand clutched his throat with his mouth wide open. Ethan started towards him, Alec placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder "Please let me." he asks and says at the same time.

Kneeling down he placed Stiles hand on the back of his head, and placed his on the back of Stiles head. Leaning their heads together after a few moments, he was able to calm Stiles to the point where he could breath calmly.. Ethan looked at him, "How did you know?" He asks as Alec helps Stiles to his feet. "I had a dream about it once, and right then it seemed like it was the right time to try."

"Lets get inside, Deaton should be finished with Miss Hathaway by now, and wondering where I am." Hugging Stiles again with a huge smile on his face. "Boy is he gonna be surprised to see you."

Stiles slowly entered the clinique. He had so many memories rushing to his brain about this very room.. Ethan could hear his heart racing, "Sti, Whats wrong?" Of all his memories of the clinique, The one that scared him the most was dying in a pool of ice, not only himself, but his best friend Scott and Scotts girlfiend Allison. The three of them had been tasked with sacrificing themselve, after 16 hours they woke prior to a full moon. That event changed the three of them, but the event also changed the town with them giving the Nemeton the strength to release the power for the Nogitsune, which he felt that event in its self ruined Stiles life.

"Stiles, Stiles." Alec was trying to get Stiles attention. Alec yelled at Stiles with his real name "Mieczylaw Stilinski!" This jarred the man to regain his composer..  
Ethan looked like he was gonna burst, "What did you call him, Mixelplic Stilinski" Alec spoke up cutting Stiles off, " His mother named him after his grand father from Poland. Its a family name, You of all people should know about family.."  
Stiles stuck his hand out between the two men, whencing from his aching head. "Hey Woo, that was below the belt, we are all friends here." Ethan looks at Alec then Stiles. "Then you better put your new sibling on a tighter leash." At this point no one had noticed Deaton walk in.

Deaton placed his hand on Alecs shoulder, "Why Don't you go lock up, and I will find out what brings my old friends by, ok!" Alec knew he was being nicely asked to leave, but he bumped Ethan's shoulder on the way out. Ethan looked at Stiles as if Stiles should scold him or something, Stiles gave him a crooked grin and shrugged.

" Well young Mr. Stilinski, tell me what brings you to my office after all these absent years. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave notes and let me know what you think so far


	4. CHAPTER FOUR * DEATON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With old answers being questioned and new ones being asked what in the world is going on with Stiles?

Chapter Text

Chapter Four

Deaton

Deaton watches as Alec leaves the room, "In the strangest way Stiles, he reminds me of a blend of you and Scott." Stiles smiled, he hadn't thought about Scott in days. "Where he lacks the patience to learn in a organized manor, excels in retaining the knowledge like a sponge." Deaton had grinned at Stiles, "From you doc, I'll take it as a compliment!"

"And now, again what brings you by to visit me after all these years?"

Stiles looks at Ethan, then around the room. "Im not sure where to start?" he closes his eyes "And please don't say the beginning." opening his eyes he realized it was exactly what Deaton was going to say, which left Deaton standing with his mouth open.

Ethan moved a bit to the side, he moved a file out of his way, then pushed himself on top of the exam tables to sit, as Stiles leaned against the wall underneath one of the small windows.

"My unit had just arrived in Tanzania by boat from our temporary base set up on the island of Pemba." Ethan started the story. " Since I was driving alone they put PFC Cammel in the vehicle with me, and that's when I noticed Sergeant Stilinski in the vehicle next to us.

The large truck advanced away from the beach on the tiny dirt road, with an identical truck and a camouflaged jeep right on its tail. Both trucks were labeled with the American Red Cross logo on their sides.  
Sergeant Stiles Stilinski was the driver of the escort Hummer with Staff Sergeant Michael Lasko in passenger seat next to him. "And it will be good to talk to you as well Ethan see you in a bit." Pushing the mic from his mouth to his forehead. Stiles chimed in with a smile, "Sweet." Michael looks at Stiles, "So you want to buy the land of this person "Hale" whom you haven't spoken to in over five years and you're not even sure if is he dead or alive at this point." Michael asked Stiles with a questioning look. "That's the plan!" Stiles with a hint of humor in his eyes. "Ok then that's what will happen....!"  
Corporal Ethan Stiener was driving the middle Red Cross truck with PFC Pete (Petey) Cammel as his passenger. "Wow so you've been stationed with him for four rotations and never once try to get away from him?" Ethan asked laughingly. "He has saved my ass more than a few times and I know he would give his life for mine as I would for him. You must not know Sergeant Stilinski very well or you wouldn't have asked that!" Ethan leaned back, "Okay so maybe I don't know Stiles all that well, tell me." Corporal Jacob Wisckot was driving lead truck with  
PFC Brian Stouter as his passenger. "That PFC seems kind of a doofus." The corporal said snidely. "Were you really any better at that age?" PFC Stouter questioned.

Ethan looked at his brother in arms, then to Deaton.  
For a brief second he had a smile on his face, which quickly disappeared.

"Stiles and I hadn't seen each other since defeating Monroe's Army here in Beacon Hills" Ethan smiled. "Boy we were both eager to get a break and catch up." Stiles continued  
"It had been over twelve hours into the trip when it was decided to stop and refuel the vehicles."

"Ethan, boy am I glad to see you, its been so long!" Stiles yelled as he pull Ethan into a big hug. Ethan stood back with his hands at the top of Stiles arms, "So much has happened since I left Beacon Hills!" Stiles smiled, "Tell me about…. I..er...ahh…, wow how rude of me." Stiles placed his hand on Michaels mid arm, pulling him forward.  
"Corporal Ethan Stiener, this is my partner…." Michael kicks Stiles in the boot, as Stiles continues his introduction without missing a beat, "…. in crime, Staff Sergeant Michael Lasko." Michael leaned forward to shake Ethan's hand. "Nice to meet one of Stiles friends, We should chat later and compare notes." Stiles stood there with his eyes wide open thinking about the conversation the two men could have about him. trying to figure out if either one of them could tell the other something embarrassing.

Ethan smiled at Michael then looked at Stiles in a way you could tell his mind was slowly figuring things out. "Sounds like a plan Michael." Michael smiled, "Then gentleman If you would excuse me, I need to check on our progress up front!"

Ethan eyes watched the Sergeant walk away and whispered, "Dude the blue eyes," He then looked Stiles in the eyes, "I ah, didn't know you…..were ah…. Spill!" was all he needed to say. "Not right now please, I promise when we have more time to talk ALONE." Stiles said to his friend with a worried face. "Deal" Ethan said as they walked towards the rest of the group.

The six men return to their assigned vehicles, switching driving positions. Sitting in the escort jeep once again, Michael faced Stiles. Stiles felt his stare and injected, "Go ahead ask!"

Michael faced forward again. "Ask , Im not sure what your talking about!" In a snarky attitude. Stiles was getting agitated. "Yes you do, I can feal tension in the air." With a smirk on his face Michael looked back at Stiles, "Okay genius then answer the question you think Im wanting to ask!"

Stiles in a muffled voice whispered, "Yes, Yes he is supernatural!" Michael beamed with satisfaction, "See was that so hard?, Your friend seems like a nice guy, you.." Stiles snickered, "There was a time I would have argued with you over that!" Michael places his hand on Stiles hand that was on the middle storage compartment "Sarge you need to trust me, no more secrets!" Stiles rolled his eyes and embarrassment. "Again with the nickname?" Michael only smiled. "I know how much that promotion meant to you and you deserved it." Michael squeezed Stiles hand as Stiles Squeezed back. Michael turned back to Stiles, "Look at me." Stiles glanced over quickly. "Im not like your home town friends, Im not going to judge or leave you if you do something wrong." Stiles smiles, "Promise?" Michael squeezed his hand again, "Also remember if we ever get separated, I'll find my way to you!" Stiles looked at Michael, "I never thought i would say this to another man, But boy do I l…o…v………"  
Before he could finish his sentence, the lead truck in the convoy exploded, sending the truck to the edge a cliff, just teetering back and forth. Ethan turned his truck to the left as another explosion is heard just next to where their truck had been. Stiles slammed on the brakes, "Holy shit!!" Michael grabbed Stiles by the shoulder, "Dont move, not yet, wait for it"

Stiles looks at Deaton, "Thats when the gun fire started." Deaton looked at both men, "You were ambushed." "Correct, our top secret convoy wasn't so top secret!"

Ethan continued, "The fighting lasted all to briefly!" We had all staid hidden until we felt the threat was gone!"

"Ethan and Pete had managed to get the two injured soldiers out of the first truck, PFC Stouter didnt survive more than an hour longer, to many penetrating shrapnel wounds, he had bled out! Michael and I had managed to set up a makeshift barricade with pieces from the destroyed truck.

Stiles started walking around the area trying to figure out why this was a hit and run raid! He was searching in the area that the first truck had been. "Michael." Stiles started to say then, "Sergeant Lasko." Michael ran to where Stiles had kneeled, with PFC Cammel in tow. Stiles moved a pile of dirt to reveal half of a rifle. "What does this look like to you?" Pete grinned and said with out thinking, "A rifle" Michael looked at the PFC and shook his head. "Thank you captain obvious." Stiles glares at Michael, "Easy there!" Michael examined to weapon, "Sorry Pete." The PFC "after being around me for three rotations you can call me Petey." he smiled at Michael just glared "NO I will not, Stiles more specifcally I believe it to be a 50-caliber Berrett rifle."

Stiles glanced across to the barricade at seeing his old friend, nodding his head towards Ethan, "Corporal Stieners and I had a friend at home who had one, but he said it had been outlawed due to it having enough fire power that a terrorists would be able to bring down an airplane with one shot." Michael had a horrified look on his face. Stiles could almost smell his anguish, "What is it?" Michael lowered his voice and his posture. "Someone new these rifles were in this convoy, wether or not it was actually meant to get to its destination is to be determined!"

Stiles closed his eyes, "So to someone those boxes in the convoy make us expendable!?" Michael looked at Stiles and placed his hand on his shoulder," "We may be reading things into this, lets get some rest and try to get out of here at dawn." "Stiles looked at the PFC, he knew the poor kid was now worried. "Come on Petey lets see if we can get some shut-eye.

Deaton shook his head, "You were set up?" Ethan closed his eye's, "No and yes." "Set up by a spy not our upper command." Stiled added. Stiles had become aggravated, "During the initial attack, they managed to destroy our communication gear, and simply took two of three boxes that were labeled "RATED 50 POINT GAGES" , and all but one the rifles that would have been in the destroyed third box."  
Stiles smashed his lips together and sighed, "Guerrilla sympathizer, could be anyone really.!" Ethan caught the scent of pain radiating off his friend as he sniffed the air.

Stiles slammed the door open to the waiting room, As he did he heard grunt of pain. "Alec you need to be quicker than that, or you will get caught evesdropping every time!" Stiles calmly teased the younger man as he sat down and put his head in his hands. Alec looked at Stiles, he had only known him a short while before he had left for the service, but his adopted dad Noah had been telling him about the horrible things that had happened to his new brother for years now. He knew Stiles was very brave and he didn't want to see him so defeated. Alec carefully walked over and sat by his new sibling. "Stiles talk to me, whats wrong." Stiles looked up at his brother, "Its very complicated, I just am not ready to speak of it yet." Then he felt insensitive. "I promise I will when Im more comfortable" Alec's face saddened, "You mean when your comfortable with me!?" Stile stood and wrapped his brother in a hug, Alec held the hug longer than Stiles would have liked, but he felt a special bond forming, and he wanted Alec to feel comfortable. Stiles placed his hands on Alec's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "You have to remember you have had five years of being my brother, and I have had about five minutes. Alec thought for a second, "Yeah i guess it is a bit over whelming!" The siblings sat down next to each other, Stiles quickly glanced at Alec, "Thank you." He said. Alec, gave a questioning look back, and just nodded his head. Stiles sat there with his face in his hands, he wasn't sobbing, but Alec could see his tears running through his fingers. Alec closed his eyes, "Stiles when your ready.....", Stiles just reached over and pulled his brothers head to his shoulder... "Your gonna be a great bother!" he whispered to Alec.

Deaton had been watching the conversation the two new siblings were having through the small window on the door. Ethan motioned for Deaton to come closer. "That night was the night I called the massacre.,!"  
So Ethan continued the story.

"Stiles was sitting at the cliffs edge quietly talking to Pete trying to calm him down, and I was with Michael working on Corporal Wisckot's injuries. Then it hit me, for the first time in years I felt a wolf sence.  
I Looked at Michael, "Could you stay here with the Corporal, I need to talk to Stiles!"

Ethan ran across to the ledge that Stiles and Pete were sitting on. "Hey Petey, can you give Stiles and I a moment?" Pete smiled and walked over to where Michael and Jacob were sitting.

"Stiles I just had a wolf sence!" Stiles gave a questioning look. "Okay?" Ethan shook his head, "No you don't get it!" Its my first one since I left London!" Stiles repeated his statement in complete confusion "For the first time since you left, London?"

Deaton stopped Ethan, "Im confused, you had no wolf sensations, the whole time you were in Iraq or Africa?" Ethan stood up, "Correct, it was my first one, and it made me mad, I guess because I never missed wolfing out." Stiles had quietly entered the room and Alec was standing at the door behind him. "No, tell him the whole truth!" Stiles calmly interrupted. Ethan felt like a little kid getting scolded. "The truth was I didn't want to wolfout anymore!"  
Deaton didn't understand, Stiles walked over to Ethan and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Ethan had a special bond with Aiden, then one with Jackson" Ethan sat back down, "I didnt want to be a wolf any more, and until that night it simply went away." Alec looked at Deaton, "I thought your wolf couldn't go away?" Deaton felt confused. "The wolf cant go away, it's forever part of you!" Ethan shrugged and Deaton thought outloud. "Maybe your wolf went into some hyper hibernation?"

Michael had walked over to Stile and Ethan standing at the cliff, "Could you include me in on whats going on…..", Before either man could answer the growling started. A large pack of wild golden colored dogs started appearing out of nowhere. Each dog had its fangs showing with saliva running out of it mouth, growling at the five men.

Ethan's first instinct is to wolfout, "Stiles I cant wolfout, whats going on?" Stiles tries to maneuver towards Michael, But the animals force him further away.

Pete helps Jacob stand and try to get to the weapons they have teepee stacked five feet away.

Michael yelled to Stiles, "Where did they come from?" Stiles looks as more circle around him and Ethan, "I've never seen a pack of wild dogs this big before!" Deaton shook his head, "How many were there?" Stiles looked at Ethan, "At least twenty, but thats when the guerillas showeback up, They had started firing at us but not the dogs!"

The group of wild dogs surrounding Stiles and Ethan started to circle in closer, looking at both men, as were the dogs surrounding Michael, Pete and Jacob. Then the lead dog started towards Ethan, but Stiles threw himself in the front of him, as the dog grabbed his arm knowling on it while they flew towards the ledge. Ethan ran toward Stiles and grabbed his hand the very second Stiles starts to go over the side. "Stiles hold on…." but at that moment The entire pack started attacking the remaining three men all at once. Stiles could see Michael getting mauled by another large dog. Ethan moved back but lost his footing, falling forward then over the edge. Both men hit with a thud, as Stiles pulled his knife out and impaled the dog in the neck. Stiles shook it trying to put as much pressure on the dogs neck. The animals blood was squirting everywhere. Finally he was able to look at the dog, Stiles could sware his eye had glowed Red, but he was in so much pain, he started to pass out.  
Ethan pulled Stiles away from the second edge and held him close, as he scooted all the way back so they couldn't be seen from above. "Damn I think I busted my knee!" Stiles mumbled something but passed out. "Dont worry buddy, I got you." Ethan held him close into the night, every now and then he would place his hands on styles arm to take his pain. Ethan didn't dare move till after it got quiet.

Alec walked over to Stiles and stood infront of him, and pulled him into a bear hug, as he stepped back you could see is tears, "What was that for?" Alec turned to Ethan a repeated the gesture. "Ethan saved your life, I would have really lost you Ethan looked at Stiles and back to Alec, "Well now you know how our family is, We protect our own, even if it means we don't make it!" Stiles ruffles Alecs hair, " Accept I wasn't able to help Michael!"

Stiles walks over to the wall and leans his head on it as he pulls a picture of him and Michael out of his pocket. "Stiles it wasn't your fault, it just happened!" As he stood up Ethan had an overwhelming feeling to goto Stiles as did Alec. Stiles had leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "Alec stay with him, "I'll be right back." Ethan said as he walked to Deaton, "Show me where the cups are.!"

Deaton and Ethan walked through another door into the other surgical bay, "What hasn't been said here?" Deaton asked quietly, "Stiles lost Michael, at day break we climmed back up and every thing was gone!" Looking at Stiles and Alec through the window on the door, they were bonding he could fell it in his senses, he continued as he turned back to Deaton, "Michael, Jacob and Petey were all gone, as were our vehicles, We were left for dead, also strangely enough, even the dead dogs were gone.

Deaton and Ethan both looked at Stiles on the floor, "He hasn't had a panic attack in five years, today was the first time either of us have!" As Ethan returned to the room with a cup of cold water, Stiles raised his head, "Ethan your leg, how is your leg?" Ethan realized he wasnt having any pain walking now. "Bud its like I had no injury at all!" Deaton looked confused, Alec stood and helped Stiles stand up "Ethan had screwed up his knee when we fell over the cliff, and it never healed itself supernaturally!"

That was the point when something hit Deaton, "Stiles what type of dog do you think it was?" Stiles looked at Ethan, "We looked on line when we finally made it to an army camp, and the pack seemed to be Golden Jackles" Ethan walked over to Deaton, "Why did you ask?" Deaton closed his eye, "Were you bitten Ethan?" Ethan shook his head, "No, it was like they ignored me and went straight for Stiles," "And Stiles you said you were bitten?" Deaton asked as Stiles nodded, pulling his sleave up to show the doc. But in utter confusion, "Its like your claw wounds, its healed?" Ethan stood dumbfounded. "Wait look doc this is a picture of it, I was afraid it was getting infected!" Deaton looked at the arm and then the picture.

Stiles stood there a second then turned to Deaton as Deaton started to ask, "Stiles, what does Beacon Hills have that Africa did not?" Realization hit Stiles like a bullet and he turned and punched the wall, which caved in as his hand went through both pieces of drywall. "NO" Stiles moan, Deaton moved close to Stiles "I believe the proximity to the Nemeton has increased the change here for you Stiles, and the reason Ethan had no wolf abilities there…"

Stiles looks at Ethan, "So that explains why my body healed after our little visit with the Nogitsune!" Deaton turned to Stiles, " You seem to have left that out young Stilinski!" When Ethan heard Stiles getting scolded he jumped up and walked over to Deaton and said, "We went back to the underpass at the high school. I wanted to properly tell my brother goodbye, but what met us there was something completely different Stiles said he believed that it was this Nogitsune a trickster and the Nogitsune convinced me that he was Stiles and Stiles was him!" Stiles looked at Deaton he was so overwhelmed he couldn't see what was real and wasn't real!" Ethan grimaced, "That's when I tried to kill Stiles, I don't know what happened it just got in my head I was so confused about everything!"

Alec was at the computer looking at the screen, Jackles, Golden African Wild Jackles. Alec realized and blurted it out, "WareJakels, you soldiers were attacked by a pac of WareJackles!…"  
What the hell I left this town to get away from this stupid supernatural crap." Alec stood a step back as the other two men looked Stiles in the eyes, "Now your telling me out of the whole freaken world, it found me in Africa?"  
Again Stiles became enraged then he looked at the rest, Ethan pulled Alec back behind him. Stiles was sweating to a great extent now, and his eyes were bright Amber Red. Ethan looked worried, "Stiles sit down be fore you have another attack!" Deaton and Alec looked petrified.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?

The other three men said in unison,  
"Stiles your an ALPHA!!"


	5. CHAPTER FIVE * DADS

CHAPTER FIVE

DAD’S

Stiles exited the building, slamming the metal door so hard the handle had broken off. “Dammit” he yelled at the top of his lungs. Ethan walks over to Deaton, “I’ll get him out of here so he can calm down!” Deaton looked worried, “He only has three nights till the full moon, you guys will have to help him get through that night!” The doctor said informatively. Ethan looked at Stiles, he knew what was ahead. “I remember the pain he’s going to go through, I will be there for him, he is my family now!” Alec looked at Ethan, “He is both our family now!” Ethan looked the young mans face, he could see a strong Beta, they each reached for the others forearms, and with that grip, sealed their friendship, their trust, and most of all they were now family as well.

Alec walked over to Stiles, “I know what your going through, Lets go home, and figure out our next move, okay?” he asked and said to Stiles. Alec looked at Deaton, “I’ll see you on Monday Doc.” Deaton nodded, he looked at both Stiles and Ethan, both still in their uniforms, looking as strong as could be, then he looked at Alec, he know this one was very strong, but he wasn’t sure he was ready to help someone learn about controlling themselves during their first full moon, he didn’t envy these two men for the task that laid ahead of them.

Stiles walked over to Ethan, “Could you follow us home, I wanted to talk to Alec a bit?” Ethan grinned, “I completely understand, I get to drive the Batmobile again!’ Stiles looked at the ground. Ethan pulled him close. “Hey we are gonna get through this together, after all you have done for me, I’ve got your back!” Stiles stood back “Thank you” Ethan added “Plus I think that kid right there adores his big brother!” Stiles glances over at Alec who gives him two thumbs up and a goofy grin. Ethan laughed, “Yep, He is a Stilinski!”

Alec started the jeep and pulled out. Stiles mind flew in twenty different directions, this jeep was a big part of his life, it had been there in some of the most important events in Stiles life, and he was happy it was still apart of someone else’s adventures. Then it dawned on him, “How the heck did you know my real name?” Alec only smiled, “Dad told me all about you.” Grinning hugely “He is going to be so happy that your alive, and back!” Stiles looked worried, “Wait what, did you all think I had died?” Alec started tearing up, “Honestly we didn’t know, the military kept saying your whereabouts were Classified.” The young man got mad, “It seemed that “Classified” was their favorite word to use.” Stiles looked angry. “Ethan and tried for four months to get information on our missing friends.” Alec snickered, “Let me guess, it was “Classified.” Stiles only had to raise his eyebrows in confirmation.

Turning slowly into the driveway, Stiles looks at the house, it had a different paint job than before. “Dad always wanted that color, but mom said no!” Stiles then looked at Alec, “Wait what’s going on?” Alec grinned, “Lets go in and I will tell you everything.”

At that moment Ethan pulled in. “Dude you’re a speed demon!”Stiles glared at Ethan, “He isn’t a speed demon, you just drive like a grandma!!!" Walking through the grass, Stiles had a strange feeling, “Something is off here, I can’t Put my finger on it!” Alec opened the door, as Stiles walked in what he saw confused him. None of the furniture that was in the house at this time belonged to his father, if he recalled he believed that it actually had belonged to Derek. Then the question becomes "Why is Derek's furniture in my house?" Looking at Alec, “I don’t smell dad here at all not a trace!” Alec walked to the kitchen, returned with a bottle water. Stiles and Ethan gave him a look, “Ok here is the short version.” He pointed to the chairs as a signal that the two men should sit down.

“On my nineteenth birthday Dad informed everyone that he and Mrs. Martin were getting engaged, and that he would be moving into the Martin house. Stiles smiled, “He always liked Mrs. Martin, I’m happy for him, she is a good lady.” As he finished his sentence, “EW Lydia and I are, wow Lydia is going to be our step sister!” Ethan laughed at Stiles, “Dude you kissed your own sister gross.” Stiles punched Ethan in the arm, “Shut up.” He snapped. “We weren’t related then, or even yet!” He looked at Alec for confirmation, “Not till October.” He nodded.

Alec started walking towards the kitchen, “Dad, oh I’m sorry, forgive me, how insensitive, Noah let me….” Stiles cuts him off the three men had made their way to the kitchen. “What are you doing?” Stiles put his hand on the younger mans shoulder, “You have known him as dad for years now, my presence doesn’t change that, You are a member of this family, and I’m thrilled to have you as a brother!” Alec almost cried, but stiffened up and continued, “Dad let me stay here under three conditions!” Alec pulled of an obviously old post it note from under a magnet off the refrigerator. Holding up to read each  
of the conditions out loud.

“Condition one, He still owned the house, his rules!” “Condition two, I was to support myself.” “Condition three, and this was his most important rule of all, Any one could live here, as long as we didn’t change your room."

Stiles shoulder fell, and his mouth went from a grin to a frown. “It’s the way he was when Mom died, he wouldn't change anything in their bed room, he was afraid he would lose a memory, he even slept in the guest room afraid her scent would go away!” Stiles tore off up the steps, he stopped at the closed door that led into his room, Ethan and Alec followed him upstairs.. Both men could feel his agonizing pain.

Ethan just now pulling off his head gear looked at the younger man, “Could you let me take this one?” Alec nodded, “Ill go down to the kitchen and get some sandwiches and stuff together, the guys will be home soon from being out, and I’m sure this will be a long night!” Stiles had slowly opened the door, he could smell his old self in this room. The thoughts and memories flooded his mind and he slowly sat down on the edge of his old bed. Ethan slowly closed the door behind him, “Hey Stiles, do you mind if I sit with you?” Stiles sat in silence. He looked around the room, it literally was just way he had left it in his haste to get to the airport that day for Basic training. Ethan reached over to his friend, he slowly removed Stiles head gear, folded and handed it to him.

Stiles looked his friend in the eyes, “They thought I was dead, and that whole time I thought I wasn’t wanted!” Ethan looked at the floor. “Stiles I’m not trying to get your pity or anything, but at least you had people looking for you!” Stiles felt like his heart was shrinking, “Dude I should not have been that was horrible of me, I’m so sorry.” Ethan thought to himself, “The thing is, if it hadn’t been you with us on that convoy, I wouldn’t had wanted to go on after being left for dead!”

Ethan looked at Stiles, his face was clearly giving his thoughts away, “Oh no buddy, come on, we barely got out of there with our lives!" Stiles stood up, the anger in his eyes shifted them to amber red again. "We made it out, can you hear yourself, we made out..... But they didn't, they are still there, And as far as I'm concerned that mission isn't over till they come home!" Ethan jumped up, grabbed Stiles head and stared him in the eyes as he tried to pull away,,, thats when Stiles eyes turned back to their warm lightly bourbon color again. He cried, "So yes I need to go back, I want to go back?”  
Stiles stood still“Once I accomplish what I set out to do here, I’m going to find my Pack and bring them home.!” Ethen stood up, “Then I will go with you, from all that you and others have told me, Michael is a good man, and I know how much you cared for him, plus Petey is out there with him as well…” Stiles nodded "Oh God Petey's probably getting on Michael's nerves if Michael doesn't kill him first!" and then added, “Don’t forget about Jacobs to.” Stiles turns to Ethan, "The more and more I look at what happened from a different point of view, I can see things I hadn’t at those moments in time. There is a completely hidden agenda here, And now I have the upper hand!"

Alec knocked at the door, “Hey guys foods ready, and there are a few people you may want to come see, oh yeah and meet."

With overwhelming excitement and fear, both men felt like they were home, Stiles looked at Ethan with a big grin "All right bro are you ready for this because we can't stall anymore!" They hugged and exited the room to head down to most likely an exhausting night ful of reunions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to reintroduce characters and a slower manner than usual there's no sense in rushing everything and then having to go back and retell their stories..


	6. CHAPTER SIX * THE PACK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally meets the two newest members of the pack which threw him for a loop..

CHAPTER SIX

THE PACK

Stiles look at Ethan as the two men started down the hallway towards the stairs. Stiles was scared, he had no reason to be, but his nerves caused him to stop in his tracks. Ethan stopped with Stiles and questioned, “Sti what’s wrong, these are your friends Bud!” Stiles kneeled to one knee, “Ethan they have moved on, who am I to come change all that?” Ethan reached up and touched Stiles head with his thumb in front of his ear, and the fingers wrapping around the back. “Trust me Stiles they will want this change, you were very important and very much loved my friend.” Ethan stood and extended his hand to help Stiles stand up.

As the two men started down the stairs the door bell rang, “Its open!” they heard Alec yell. The door opened and a familiar strawberry blond was standing turned around try to hand off several boxes of pizza. As the young lady turned around still holding the pizzas, she glances up at the two soldiers standing at the top of the stairs. Lydia dropped the pizzas on the floor. She stood there un able to move, that’s when her body started to shake uncontrollably. Jordan took his hands and placed them on her shoulders to help steady her. Stiles slowly took a step down, but each step he took the more Lydia slid down Jordan’s legs. Jordan looked at the rough edge soldier in front of him he softly touched Stiles scar in his eye. “Stiles" He whispered as Stiles stood next to him. At this point Ethan started down the steps. Stiles kneeled to enter Lydia's space, moved his right hand to cup Lydia’s face, she grabbed his hand with both of hers and leaned into it, her tears running down her face.

Parrish placed his hands under her arm, “Come on Lyd’s, stand up!” Before she was completely up she threw her arms around Stiles burying her face in his shoulder. For the first time Stiles noticed he could smell her happiness mixed with anxiety and he also realized this was a friend, who he loved and was very happy to see.  
Jordan had kept his hands on Lydia’s shoulder the entire time, as she lifted her head she noticed Ethan had been standing behind Stiles. She moved to hug Ethan as Jordan stepped in to hug Stiles. Grabbing his head with both his hands, with his thumbs by both his eyes, “My God Stiles I am so proud of you, but when we didn't hearing from you we feared the worst!” Hugging Stiles again Jordan smiled, “Im very happy to see you, I'm sure your father must be so happy!” Stiles looked sad, “Wait, what, you haven’t visited your dad yet?”

Lydia interrupted in typical Lydia fashion! “Goodness you boys look hot in your uniforms!” She giggled. Ethan at this point had picked up the pizza off the floor, and had a slice dangling out of his mouth. Lydia got behind him and started pushing him towards the kitchen, “Okay Ethan, I see you still have your appetite?” Ethan mumbled back, “What?” He mumbled, “We haven’t eaten all day!”

Stiles was the last to enter the kitchen. He scanned the room seeing familiar faces and unfamiliar ones. The first eyes he caught were Liam’s. Liam had just grabbed apiece of pizza when he noticed Ethan standing there in a uniform, he looked and there was another uniformed person next to him. He looked into Stiles eyes and ran as fast as he could to get by the others. “Stiles …” was all he could say as he grabbed him in a bear hug and he stood there never wanting to let go. “Liam you look so grown up, my God I almost didn’t recognize you!” Stiles cried as he spoke, Stiles thought to himself, yeah when he was younger he loathed him for being a Sup., but they had grown into great friends before he left. “Well then Stiles remember you said that!” Liam took Stiles by the arm, “Let me show you something!”  
Stiles walked over to the door leading to the back porch. Just beyond the concrete porch there was a swing set with two little kids on it. Stiles looked at the children, then back at Liam, “Those kids?” Liam smiled and frowned quickly there after, “A year after you left, we were in San Diego visiting Danny and his guy Peyton. I met Peyton’s younger sister Tia who was a Werewolf, she was being hunted by Monroe’s Army!” Liam’s eye’s seemed to darken, “I wanted to bring her here with the children to protect them…. Oh would you like to meet them?” Stiles looked surprised, “Of course I would love to meet them!” Liam got his grin back, “Give me a moment I will settle them down!”

Stiles watched Liam with the kids, “Wow he is almost like a Dad!” At that very second a hand landed on his shoulder, “He is their daddy in all sense of the word!” Stiles turned to see Danny standing just behind him, “Danny it’s so good to see you!” Danny looked exactly as he did in school. “You have not changed a bit since you left!” Danny had such a huge grin on his face now, “You Stiles Stilinski have, you are HOT!” Stiles stood there and even with his tanned face you could see him blush.  
Stiles quickly changed the subject. “So is your guy Peyton here with you?” Danny looked somber, “No, He and Tia were on their way here, they were in the car that was practically destroyed during a drive by shooting!” Stiles jaw dropped, “My God with kids in the car?” Danny sat down on a stool, "Monroe didn’t care about kids, she wants all Sups gone, We got there only seconds after it happened, I lost Peyton and Liam lost Tia!” Stiles was angered, “How did the children get out?” Liam whispered “They were down on the floor board!”

Liam put his hand on Stiles shoulder, “Come on, they are excited to meet you!” Stiles looked across the room where Lydia and Jordan were chatting with Ethan. “Sergeant!” Ethan looked up, acknowledged Stiles, “If you would please excuse me, I’m being summoned!” He smiled as he stepped away from the couple.

Liam walked to the swing set and called the twins who were chasing fireflies. “Jacen, Jaina” he quickly looked Stiles in the eye’s, Stiles laughed, “Wait a second…” Liam finished his question, “Yes, their mama was a big Star Wars fan, but didn’t want it to obvious!” Stiles smiled, “I’m pretty sure I would have liked her!”

“Daddy.” The twins said in unison. “Children I would like you to meet your Uncle Stiles, and Uncle Ethan!” Both men kneeled down to be face to face with the twins. Jaina walked over to Stiles and gave him a huge hug, “Untle Siles,” Stiles smiled and looked at Liam, his heart was feeling rich at the moment and he was falling in love with these to children, “Yes Jaina ,” Stiles couldn’t help but smile. “Are you and Untle Efen gonna be in owr Pack?” Ethan whispered in her ear, “Only if you want us too!” The little boy turned to Liam, “Daddy we do.” Liam laughed,” Hold on then,” He walked to the door, “Lydia could you get everyone out side please!”

The sheriff’s suv turned down Woodbine Ln., he was familiar with this street, of course being his old street before he moved in with Natalie Martin. But his adopted son asked to come to the house for a last minute get together. “That kid is something else, he is full of surprises, like all the time!” Natalie looks at him, “He loves you and his friends, I’m pretty sure he would have liked.. oh crap!” Noah looked at her, “Its okay, I know he would have loved Stiles!” Noah didn’t cry, he was far over crying. Every fiber in Noah made him push forward, like when Stiles mother died, he concentrated on Stiles happiness, so now he has made sure Alec was happy. Pulling up to the drive way, which is full, Noah parks in front of the drive way itself.

The group had gathered in the back on the patio. Liam had everyone join them back there. Stiles was standing by Liam, “Before you do this, you need to know something first, I’m talking to everyone!” Liam looked at Ethan, then to Lydia and Parrish, for a hint of knowledge. Stiles stood forward, “I have had a change in my life, well several changes to be exact.?” He started stammering as he did when he was younger. Ethan felt his pain and walked next to Stiles and encouraged his friend to continue. “Its easier if I show you!” And closing his eyes He concentrated on his eyes, opening them they glowed amber red. As Stiles eyes started to tear up, his memory shifts back to the second he goes over the side of the cliff watching Michael being attacked by the creatures that turned him the way he was.

The large group all had questions for sure, but politely stood to listen. Lydia grabbed his hand as Stiles slowly lowered to the ground, at that second Jaina grabbed Stiles in a big hug as he let go of Lydia, “Untle Siles are you our Alpha?” Parrish runs to the side yard real quick, after seeing Noah and Natalie heading there way but was a second to late. “Where are my babies?” Noah yells as he comes around the corner, Jacen runs up to him, “Papa Nowa, Untle Stiles is an Alpha!” Noah looks at the boy. “He is, huh?” Noah looks at the group, everyone is overwhelmed. “How do you know that Jacen?” The little boy points at Stiles who is slowly standing up. Noah starts to feel light headed, but Parrish puts his hand under Noah’s arm as does Natalie on his other side

“Stiles?”


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN * TRUTHS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with telling the story of the "convoy" but not all of it, until Lydia gets him in a one-on-one, where Stiles breaks.

Chapter Text

Chapter Seven

TRUTH

Stile stood at the island in the middle of the kitchen, straight across from were most of the members of his old pack, his father Noah was still smiling, Natalie who was comparing nail polish with her daughter Lydia, Parrish who was googling something on his phone, Liam holding Jacen who happened to be yawning, Danny was holding Jaina who was laying her head on his shoulders, Alec and Ethan were chatting about army stuff. As he began to speak the door bell rang... Alec answered the door and Melissa walked in with Scott and Malia in tow. Alec stood in front of them, "I have a huge surprise for you all!"

Stiles wasn't sure how this would go, Ethan caught his attention with his hand in front of him, he lowered it as to say 'calm down' .. Stiles looked up with an "I got this nod".

Scott rounded the corner, Stiles was standing there in his army uniform and he at first glance thought that he was seeing things. Then Melissa said Scott's name to him so softly "Scott go" but Stiles still heard it with his Sup hearing. "Stiles" Scott muttered. Melissa turned to Alec and almost fell, the women that had seen all the horrors in the world working as a nurse in the crazy supernatural hot spot! Melissa finally saw something that made her nearly pass out. Stiles was practically her second son, and she was very much overwhelmed.

Stiles turned his attention from Ethan to see the commotion at the door way. Scott stood there staring as Liam had moments earlier, he ran to Stiles and gave him his biggest bear hug yet, "My God your here, your really here!" Scott whispered as the tears of his sorrow finally turned to tears of joy. "Stiles my brother, my best friend, and my do or die,.. When I couldn't sense you anymore I thought you were gone, and no one would help us find you." Scott looked at Lydia, "The one thing that kept my hopes up, were the fact she never saw your death!"

Stiles was getting overwhelmed, but Scott was more so than he! Scott literally fell to his knees while Stiles held him on the way down. "I thought I lost you!" Stiles held the hug as long as Scott was still holding it. And like with Lydia, Stiles could smell Scotts happiness and love. And then Stiles for the first time marked Scott with his scent, not knowing what he was doing and Scott slowed his breathing down and the two men stood up. Stiles released Scott and walked over to Melissa and Malia, as he hugged both ladies, Ethan was getting his greetings from everyone as well.

Scott shook his head, he needed another hug, "Is this real?" Scott looked at Alec who smiled and nodded a yes. "Don't worry Scott its really me, its Stiles!" Stiles Smelled Scott again, this time willingly. Scott looked at Stiles, "What was that, first it was like you smelled me then it felt like you marked me?" Stiles looked confused. "I ah, well Scott when you got here I was going to let everyone know where Ethan and have been for the last few months.

………… moments later …………

The group stood there silently as both Stiles and Ethan told their story. "And we followed lead after lead becoming dead end after dead end." Stiles calmly explained.

Noah looked at his son, "So you are a werejackle?" Stiles grinned, "Ahh yeah, seems like it, I can do everything a wolf can do, but my hearing is much better, but I've never had a full moon yet." Ethan looked scanning the room, "But I've got that covered with Alec's help!"

Lydia questioned his last statement, "When were you bitten?" Stiles looked at her, "I wasn't in close proximity to a Meeting, so I never dealt the pull oh the moon or it's affect!" Ethan interrupted politely, " The same reason I didn't feal my wolf powers, I couldn't shift!"

Alec looked at Noah, "Dad I told you we would get him back!" the boy smiled as he walked to his brother, giving another hug. Stiles looked down something was touching his hand. Grinning as big as life, he looked at the little lady holding his finger, "Untle Siles, will you tuck me in?" as her twin brother asked Ethan, "Untle Efan will you tuck me in pwease?" Liam's heart felt full, finally his children were coming out of their shells. "You know neither of them, really speak to anybody, so they must trust you in a unconditional way!" As the two children pulled the two soldiers towards the stairs Noah looked at Natalie they both called out "Hey , excuse me!", at which the twins let go of the fingers and ran too them. "Gewd nite Papa Nowa and Mama Natawee!"

Stiles smiled then looked at Ethan, Can you smell that too?" Ethan grinned, "Do you mean can I smell the scent of love that this room is full of?" Ethan asked smiling. Stiles looked at him questioningly, "Yeah, its wonderful, I never new that we produced such scents!" Ethan looked at him and turned his head as Stiles leaned into the whisper, "It's also how you can tell if someone is lying, upset, angry almost every emotion has its own scent, be mindful of each!" He exclaims as children grabbed their fingers again and lead them upstairs.

The group watches the soldiers carry the two little children up the steps towards their room. Noah looks at Scott. "Have you heard anything from Derek or Isaac?" Scott shook his head, "No not at all!" Noah looked worried "Maybe just say they are out of town, no sense getting him all worked up about them being out of contact!" Scott looked a Malia, "I don't know though, guys lying to him would hurt him just as much, don't you think?"

Stiles looks at Ethan, "Are you Eve's dropping?" He whispers as the children finish their prayers. Ethan frowns as he hears the conversation, "What are they saying?" Ethan lies, " didn't catch any of it!?" Stiles kisses both children on their foreheads as he stands up. Stiles turned on a small light that slowly spun shinning blue stars on the ceiling "Come on buddy, be happy, this is your home now, here with us." Ethan smiled haphazardly, as they turned out the light.

Noah put his pinching fingers on the bridge of his nose and looked down, "Lets just keep it under wraps for now, Ill take the heat if it some how comes out!" Everyone agreed as the two men come down the steps.

Well guys we have got so much to accomplish tomorrow, so I'm going to head to bed. Stiles stops, "Im going for my run in the morning, would anyone like to join me?" He says as everyone looks away or to the ceiling or the floor. LIam smiled, "I'll go, I don't have class on Saturday, um what time are you going?" Stiles looked at him, "At 0430!" Liam looked with wide eyes, "Isn't that like 4:30 in the morning?" Ethan snickered, "I"ll go if we make it 0530 hours Stiles!" Stiles shook his head, "Ok 0530 it is, anyone else?" He aske as he raised his left eyebrow. Liam shook his head, "I"ll go aswell." Stiles turned to his father. "Um 100% no."

The group all laughed as Stiles turned to hug each person as they started out the door. "Scott, I have a meeting at noon in town, but I'll be free afterwards if you want to talk!" Scott gave one of his puppy dog faces, "Of course I do, meet me at my house after your done!" Stiles smiled, "Sounds good Bro." As he hugged his friend goodbye, Stiles turned to his Dad and Natalie, "I love you Pops!" Noah had a tear in his eye, "I never thought I would hear you say that again, my God Stiles I never thought I would see you again Son, I love you so so very much now I have both my boys together!" After a moment long hug with his new brother and dad, Stiles let go and quickly turned to Natalie, "Well I'm happy you two finally connected.! Now I'll have help keeping him healthy!" Stiles smiled as Noah rolled his eyes, Stiles hugged and than scented her as he had done to each person who left.

As Alec started cleaning, Stiles noticed Lydia still sitting in the kitchen.. "Um Lyds whatcha doing?" Stiles politely asked. Lydia grinned at him, "I sent Jordan to get me some ice cream, I have a few questions I didn't want to ask with everyone here!" Stiles smiled and looked at Ethan he motioned him over and asked, "Could you keep Alec inside a few minutes while I chat with Lydia one-on-one?" Ethan smiled, "No problem Serge, I got your back!"

Stiles place his headgear on his head, squared perfectly and took Lydia by the arm and walked with her out to the picnic table and sat.

Looking at Lydia Stiles began to cry, "Before you even ask, I think the answer is yes, but I'm not proud of it, I mean I'm not gonna run around waiving a rainbow flag!" Lydia placed her hand on his and they held each other's hand. "Hun you are who you are, you don't have to shout about it on top of the rooftops screaming yay yay I'm gay!" Stiles looked sad, "I never went searching for this, it just happened, he just happened!" At that moment Stiles eyes glowed red, he had to run, " Let's go for a ride I wanna show you something.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT * MICHAEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia convinces Stiles to tell her about Michael

Chapter Text

CHAPTER EIGHT

MICHAEL

Stiles and Lydia walked out to his new baby blue jeep, Lydia snickered at him, "Boy Stilinski, you don't do anything half way anymore, do you?" He looked at her and schooled her, "I'm used to driving a Hummer, but even with the allocated money from the government, I still don't think I could afford one and accomplish what I have come here to do!" Lydia looked him in the eye, she had never known Stiles Stilinski to be materialistic before. She then questioned him, "Which is what? You keep saying you have some sort of plan, but you have never elaborated?"

He looked at her, he trusted her, he actually never wanted to tell anyone his plan beside Ethan, so he drove until it started to get pretty awkward "Ok." He started to say as they were pulling up to his new property. Looking at Stiles confused, Lydia questioned, "Why did we come out here, this used to be Derek's old property, and doesn't the county own it due to some hidden back taxes or something?" Stiles nodded, "That is correct, used to be, I purchased it this morning from the very quote ''EAGER TO SELL" Mr. Smithers!" Lydia laughed "The county must have taken a major hit, and why would you want this land, I mean you and Derek didn't get along? I didn't think you guys were even friends, wait, wait a second!" Stiles looked at her, "No Lyds its not what you think!" He said calmly.

Lydia kind of smiled, "Did you have feelings for Derek, I mean sometimes I could since an undertone to the bickering you guys always did and even Isaac said......." She stopped as she saw Stiles mind hit a road block. She had hoped he hadn't heard her mention Isaac's name! Stiles searched his memory, "Wait a second, where is Isaac, or Cora or Derek for that matter?" Lydia eyes widened, she turned away from him "Dammit what are you hiding from me?" Stiles looked her dead in the eyes, she shook, "I can't, I really, I don't know!" Stiles could since distrust in her statement!

Stiles looked at her with his red alpha eyes, "Lydia I know your lying, remember I have the ability to smell emotions!" Stiles was getting agitated, "Besides your heart rate went up." Lydia calmed herself down, trying to control her heart rate. "Stiles honestly, all I know is that Derek and Isaac are out of town!" Stiles accepted her statement, he still had a feeling she was telling him only half truths, but she had managed to lower her heart rate to the point he figured she thought she was fooling him. Lydia turned to face him. "Now Sergeant Stilinski, again I ask, why did you purchase this land?" They both sat down on a very large trunk of a fallen tree. Stiles looked out over the lake that was about a hundred yards from where they sat. "Okay, there's no way to make this long story short so, I was fresh out of AIT, and headed to Iraq!"

3rd person pov

Stiles was sitting in the large room almost warehouse size with a couple hundred other new and reenlisted soldiers. Like Stiles a large percentage of them were fresh from their training units. Stiles was nervous, this was even scarier than when he was pulled off the bus right before basic training. Some of the soldiers were cleaning their weapons while some were reading. Most of the soldiers were sitting on their green army regulation duffle bags or their overstuffed backpacks.

Stiles noticed a private seated two seats away from him, fumbling with his M16's bolt carrier and bolt. Getting up he approached the private asking him "Can I give ya a hand, um Private Cammel?" The private looked up at Stiles and had a big ole country boy grin on his face, "Yes please Specialist Sti, stil," Stiles interrupted him basically putting his mind to rest!" Stilinski, but in informal moments just call me Stiles!" The private looked up, "You can call me Pete but I go by Petey to my friends!!" Stiles shook his hand, Nice to meet you Pete!" Sitting next to his new acquaintance, Stiles showed him the way to fit the bolt into the bolt carrier, and then Pete proceeded to finish assembling the rifle.

The two chatted for a couple hours as more soldiers joined the already crowded room! Stiles learned Pete lived an hour and a half outside of Beacon Hills city limits. He also learned through their conversation that Pete was a third cousin to Derek Hale by marriage, But the name Hale was not used by his mom because she remarried. Stiles pretended he knew of Derek but didn't know him closely, which really was true, they didn't consider each other true friends, and all that they had been through it saddened Stiles to realize that.

After Retreat and the National Anthem the soldiers were informed to get some shut eye and would be leaving at 0500. Now most of the soldiers were laying on there green duffle bags or their backpacks. The lights dimmed to almost dark, but enough so you could get around without falling into someone. Stiles had no problem falling asleep, it was his comfort zone! Pete on the other hand was fidgeting with his clothes trying to roll them down even smaller so his pack wasn't so large. 

Stiles pov 

Lydia smiled, "That name Cammel rings a bell, I guess I will look into it tomorrow!" Stiles laughed, "Pete and I had finally fallen asleep when we were woken up when we heard an argument between two sergeants, they were fighting because the one sergeant was on his third rotation, and was given command of a small platoon of new recruits." Stiles rolled his eyes, "I had just finished telling Pete I would hate to be in his unit, then the other sergeant started calling off names and Cammel's was the first and of course mine was last!" Lydia just watched Stiles as he continued.

"That's the moment my life changed, Lydia Sergeant Lasko was the most arrogant man I had ever met, and his teaching methods sucked to high heaven as well. He left almost every decision up to me, if I made a mistake, basically everyone suffered. I had even explained to him that I was afraid of making a mistake, he had informed me that that was the best way to learn, because I was thinking through everything clearly even when it needed to be done fast!"

I had become inseparable from Private Cammel, mostly because Sergeant Lasko told me to keep him out of his way, he didn't have enough patients to deal with Cammel's sense of humor, which was funny because I had the same sense of humor too , which leads back to the fact that I had to stay near the Sergeant because I was his communication Specialist.

"After the first rotation was over I spoke with the Sergeant about myself and Pete reenlisting, it was the first time he and I actually sat down and had a conversation between the two of us like we were normal people again! He informed me, though we were still kind of green, He would be proud to have us for another rotation, he said that I still had a lot to learn but that I was getting there! Well funny enough two rotations turned into three, again I had that conversation with now Staff Sergeant Lasko. The serge informed me once more he would request that our little group of three stay together.

I had a two week furlough coming!" Stiles stopped, his heart rate was increasing, and he was getting upset. Lydia took his hand into hers as he calmed down and continued. "The Sergeant asked me where I was going to go, I informed him that since Pete and I were both redeploying together we decided to go to Dubai for our furlough, I politely asked him if he wanted to go with us, thinking he would think I was weird and decline, but strangely enough he said it sounded fun!"

We spent the first few night going around the town trying to take in the ambiance, on our next to last night we even ate dinner at the At.Mosphere Restaurant in the Burj Khalifa building. We enjoyed the dinner with the sun going down, then the Sergeant said for us to go to the observation deck to watch the sun set again, I was confused but I wanted to visit the 163rd floor, Petey was not about to go with me with his acrophobia he wouldn't enjoy it, Then Sergeant Lasko said he wanted to go with me. I was okay with that so we once we got on the elevator I thought the ride would take forever but then I noticed how quickly we were actually moving, and by time we exited it I was light headed. I slowly walked about fifteen feet towards observation deck, it was 360*'s of windows floor to ceiling, that's when I started to chicken out!, that's when the sergeant put his hand on my shoulder!" Stiles eyes brightened as Lydia watched his tears develope. "I'll not have my newest sergeant walk away from a view of a life time and regret it later, if I can help it!" "I had stopped and started to say I was a Specialist 4, but he handed me new stripes for my uniform. Lasko looked at me smiling, seeming very pleased with himself! "Of course its not 100% official with out a proper presentation, and I have also put in for Private Cammel to be promoted to Specialist Four!" "The sergeant smiled at me and told me I 100 percent deserved it! And as he said all of that to me, Lydia I was so excited I hugged him!" She squeezed his hand, "Then I pulled back realizing what I had done was kind of inappropriate, and apologized."

3rd person pov

Sergeant Lasko stood there a second and looked at Stiles and said, "Its okay Stilinski!" Stiles looked at him, "You know you can call me Stiles..." The sergeant grinned, "You mean I don't have to call you Mieczyslaw?" Stiles laughed, "How the hell did you learn to say that name correctly?" He grinned, "I have known your name this whole time, but we always go by last name per protocol!" The sergeant smiled at me as we again started walking towards those damn widows!" Stiles snickered, "So if I have to call you Stiles I insist that you call me Michael, Deal!"

Stiles said softly, "Deal!"

Michael took stiles right hand into his right hand, as he lead him towards the window. Stiles shut his eyes tight. He placed his hand on the glass rail in front of his newly promoted sergeant, and released his right hand, then placed his left hand on Stiles left side under his ribcage. "Stiles do you trust me?" stiles nodded, "With my life!" eyes still slammed shut "Ok Sergeant Stilinski, open your eyes!" then he grinned "That is an order!" Stiles eyes popped open on command, after all he was a dutiful soldier!

His eyes widened and darted everywhere trying to take it all in at once, Stiles hadn't noticed Michael had placed his left arm on Stiles left shoulder. Both men stood there, Michael wasn't ready to move, but he was afraid Stiles hadn't wanted to be this close.. "Stiles!" He quietly whispered, Stiles turned his head then looked up, "Are you okay, is this uncomfortable?" Stiles gave a crooked grin. "I want to count my fingers to make sure I'm awake!" Michael laughed to himself, "OH okay, I want to show you one more thing before we head back, I hope Pete doesn't think we left him!"

Both men walked around the 360* room to the other side, Stiles was about 3 feet out front, trying to soak the whole view in. Michael stood at the window again, "Hey, do you see that patch of small islands?" Stiles walked over and this time he placed his right hand on Michael left shoulder. "Those are called the World Islands, tomorrow we will be spending our entire last day there celebrating our promotions, how does that sound?" Stiles was ecstatic, he turned and hugged Michael square on, not caring about protocol or if anyone was watching, Michael accepted his hug and hugged him back fully! "Dude you have thought of everything, how the hell can I ever repay you?" Michael looked at Stiles directly in the eyes, "You don't owe for anything, Just having you here has been payment enough, I hardly get to be around anyone because I'm not very well liked!" Stiles thought out load, "Your just a Sour Wolf!" Then it him, this man he had basically lived with for almost four years, fought side by side in combat, had drinks and gotten drunk with, looked up to, and now completely cared about, was the epitome of his old frenemy Derek Hale.

Now standing in front of the elevator, Stiles didn't want it to end. Michael walked right up behind him placing his left hand on Stiles left arm as he reached around his right shoulder to push the down button, "You know you have to push the buttons to make it work, see push for down...!" he laughed as Stiles turned around to give him one last quick hug. Michael accepted the hug warmly and didn't let go so easy, "Stiles I hope none of this has made you uncomfortable!" Stiles answered back softly, "I wouldn't want to be holding you if it had!" Each man let his cheek touch the others, and on cue both men turned there faces until their lips touched, the feeling of moister on each blending with the other! Stiles let a very tiny whimper release from his throat, as they pushed in tighter and Michael's tongue begged for entry as Stiles effectively aloud it.. THEN ..... DING.....the bell on the elevator rang as both men pulled back to compose themselves, as it slowly opened. Stiles place this right hand to his mouth as he cleared his throat and Michael turned around and continued to laugh under his breath.

Stiles looked at Lydia, "That man changed me in so many ways Lyds, he made a stronger man, I even had an enemy combatant stand with a pistol aimed at my forehead and I literally reached out and punched him in his face knocking him to the ground, I could have never have had the courage to do that before, I would have just stood there, so now you know I need him back. I cant go on until I get the three of them back here!" Michael and I were supposed to build a home by this lake, he and I had it all planned out he was going to design it and I was going to furnish and make it our home. Now it will wait till he comes back with us!"

Lydia wrapped her arms around her friend, "You love him, you truly love him!" Stiles was crying, "Its more than that, since the night of that day we were ambushed, I can feel him, I don't know how and I don't know why but I know he is out there, he is out there with Petey and Jacobs!" Lydia became quite serious at that point, "Okay when do we leave?"

then something hits Stiles like a brick! He stood and spun around as the man behind him repeated Lydia's last statement, "When do we leave?"

"DEREK!!!"


	9. CHAPTER NINE * DEREK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His most awkward reunion yet

CHAPTER NINE

DEREK

Stiles stood there staring at Lydia, his mind stretched all the way back to the auction day when he thought he saw the silhouette of this man standing before him! Stiles was not ready for this interaction. Derek was one of the people he had missed the most besides his father. When it came down to it he finally figured out that Derek and his dad were the only two people that he could actually trust! When he found out Scott had another girlfriend he thought oh well Scott's basically felt incomplete without a companion! Then when he found out that Scott's newest girlfriend was his own ex-girlfriend, he basically just stopped missing him altogether! Then there was Lydia, Lydia was the love of his life she tore and broke his heart the day before he left for basic training by breaking up with him and now he found out that she's dating one of his friends from the station, Parrish, and he was pretty sure that she is now pregnant! Needless to say Derek may have picked on him and they may have acted like they did not like each other but Derek was always there for Stiles and Stiles was always there for Derek their trust was their bond.

Stiles basically wanted to go home and go to bed. He was just to physically, and emotionally exhausted to try to get through this but apparently he had no choice. Like most things in Stiles life, this presented a bit of a challenge. The man in front of him still seemed to be the same brody person that he knew from before, apparently six years hadn't changed him! "Stiles." was all the man standing in front of him had to say, in return "Sour Wolf." was all Stiles was going to offer him.

Then Stiles looked at Derek, "Do you remember the first thing you ever said to me?" Derek pressed his lips together. "Yes Stiles I believe I said to you and  
Scott, What are you doing here, this is private property!" Lydia head spun around so fast her hair hit her face, as she looked with stern eyes at Stiles, "No Stiles don't do this, not this way!" She was afraid of how this fight would go, it could turn into a shouting match which Stiles would win or it could turn into a physical match which obviously Derek would win, she wanted to keep the piece! Stiles turned to Derek, "We Need to talk!" Derek shook his head acknowledging him. "Agreed, this way!"!"

The three of them walked towards Stiles jeep, Derek stopped and turned around, "Lydia do you mind if Isaac gives you a ride back?" he asked and said at the same time. "Um okay.!" she agreed. Lydia gave Derek a big hug, he surprisingly returned it as well, he had actually cared for her very much! Lydia turned to Stiles, "Don't be an ass, remember, he is your friend not your enemy!" Stiles kind of frowned, "That is yet to be determined!" He said as she walked overDerek's blue Camaro. Stiles turned to Derek as Derek was telling him, "Look out!" but the statement was to late, a pair of long arms wrapped around his torso, as someone kisses the top of his head. "My God Stiles," the young man whined, Stiles patted his hands, he knew it was Isaac! After a huge hug where Isaac marked Stiles, he let go, spun Stiles around and he placed his thumbs by Stiles eyes then pulled their heads together till their foreheads were touching."Its good to see you my old friend!" Stiles said as he looked into Isaac's obviously tired eyes.

Derek produce his anxious growl, "Grumpy pants needs to talk to me, so could you give Lydia a ride back to the house?" Isaac smiled his puppy dog smile that Stiles had always loved and remembered fondly. Derek hands his keys to Isaac, "Not one scratch, go straight to the house and that's all, understood?" Isaac looked at Stiles. "Yes dad!!" Derek gave another one of his growls, "That's enough, go!" Derek watched the young man leave as he game a tiny glimpse of a smile! Stiles had never seen Derek have a father son relationship before, obviously Isaac was not his son, but the love Derek just showed even though it was in a grumpy way, was an unusual occurrence Stiles was not used to, but it had been over five years since the two men interacted.

Both Stiles and Derek walked to the drivers side, Derek stopped and put his hand out obviously demanding the keys, Stile was a bit perturbed, "Look Fang man, I'm not that sixteen year old boy you can push around any more, I've done things and have seen thing you couldn't possibly imagine. I feel after serving in the armed forces, and still doing so, I deserve a little more respect than that.

Derek looked at Stiles and for the first time really looked at him, the young man had a scar over his left eye, and he smelled different, he wanted to know why, he couldn't place it but he wanted Stiles to tell him! Stiles was also physically different! He had bulked up in his arms and chest, finally filling into his wide shoulders, even his eyes were a little worn for wear. He would never admit it but he actually missed the young man. He wanted to reach over and grab Stiles into one of his big bear hugs, but every fiber in his being told him not to. Derek still was and most likely always be afraid that the ones he cared about would get hurt because of him. So Derek merely said "Please!" And Stiles snickered, handed his keys to Derek and remarked, "I guess that's close!" then snarky like, "That's right!" Derek of course was not going to let Stiles win this, so as Stiles strutted in front of him Derek jutted his head forward, with teeth showing and a subtle growl scaring  
Stiles, "My god, ugh!"

Derek started the jeep, he scanned the interior of the vehicle, nodding his head in approval, Stiles took that as a compliment, he knew he wouldn't get a verbal response from Derek. The two men drove further into the preserve, until they came upon a familiar clearing. Derek exited the vehicle and started towards the edge of the cliff. The view here was one of Stiles favorite views in all of Beacon Hills. As Derek came to stop at the edge of the cliff, Stiles followed him a few steps behind. "So I wanted to show you this Stilinski, as  
Derek pointed over the edge of the cliff, confused Stiles walked up to the edge to look. Derek quietly dug his feet into the ground, as Stiles had gotten to the point of almost falling to try and see what Derek was pointing at, Derek grabbed his DBU shirt and jutted him forward, leaning with only his combat boots keeping him from falling.

"Derek what the hell!" was all Stiles got yell before the man holding him started to speak in his deepened angry voice. "Your land ends down there Stilinski, do you see the bottom, your land, would you like to go see it in person?" Derek had leaned a bit forward causing Stiles to wave his hands in the air, Stiles closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He then calmly spoke back as he new Derek would be able to hear him with his wolf hearing, Stiles could feel his face getting hot." Derek let me explain!" Derek leaned him a bit further, "Why? My home was here it was my families land, why the hell did you purchase my land? Did you think it would make me happy, or mad, did you even think about how I would react at all? Oh and your trespassing remark, yeah I got it!"

Stiles wasn't afraid, he knew Derek wouldn't let him go, he just needed to get through that stupidly thick angry pretense he always had! "Do you want the honest truth, I received and Email one day telling me the land was going on the auction block, I didn't want a complete stranger living here or building a mall or whatever!, Derek you were gone, I was the only person to show up, so I purchased it!"

Stiles thought for a second, his knees were beginning to weaken, but he wasn't giving in, "I figured you would be happy someone you knew owned this land! I, I figured one day you would come back and that you would be able to move back onto the property! I was going to build away from where your family home was, way up there by the lake giving you the ability to build right where it was before, behind the big tree.. !" I know your not going to let me fall, you care about me, I think you care about me more than you realize, how do I know?, Because I care about you more than I can admit.!" Stiles could feel himself being slowly pulled back to safety.  
Derek had Stiles a safe distance from the edge, "I'm sorry!" Stiles smiled, "No Sour wolf, never be sorry!" Derek sank to his knees, his eyes closed and his head  
lowered. Stiles kneeled down next to him. "Don't worry big guy, I understand you, I understand you more than you know! I know you care about family and everything that comes with it, even though I feel that your tactic was a little bit let's say over the edge, I do understand and I never meant to hurt you!"

Stiles placed his arm around Derek's shoulder. "I know in the beginning you didn't trust me, you thought I was just another naïve, quick to jump into trouble, teenager like Scott. I intern believed you killed your sister, and found you very creepy, and untrustworthy. But I thought we were past all of that, I thought we were friends maybe more! You were always there when I needed you!" Derek stopped him, "Stiles I pushed you away as much as I could, I did care about you, you were exactly like my younger cousin Stephen, I loved him but in the end I couldn't protect him, I lost him in that horrible fire, I had to protect you, I had to protect you and your friends!"

Derek stood up he started walking towards the jeep the tuned and gently grabbed Stiles upper arm and turns him towards himself,, "Stiles I never meant to hurt you or make you feel inferior!, I just wanted to protect you!" As he finished he pulled Stiles close and put his hand on Stiles head bringing it in towards his chest. "Stiles you are one of the strongest people in the world that I know every time I challenged you, you were always there to take it, I think of you as the little brother I never had, you are irreplaceable to me!" Stiles looked at Derek in the eyes, They each knew what was really meant by this conversation, and he knew what Derek really wanted to say, but their lives had both moved two different directions, their time had come and gone, and and the love and carrying they had for each other was enough, it was enough for both of them.

Stiles put his hands around Derek's head and pulled it towards his until their foreheads were touching! "Derek our time may have come and gone but, this is my gift to you, clear your mind." Derek and Stiles staid like that for quite awhile, the sun was rising and Stiles opened his eyes looking deep into Derek's" Stiles whispered "You will always be my Sour wolf, I will always love and care for you!" Derek whispered back, "You will always be my brother you little dork! With that the two men went towards the jeep as Derek gave Stiles his keys back. Stiles finally felt content, then Derek looked at him and strangely said "I have other news for you but we'll talk about it tomorrow with the pack."

.


	10. CHAPTER TEN * LIAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns more about his new brother, and feels the Dynamics between Liam and the twins

Stiles walked quietly down the hallway ready to fall over. As he reached his door he could feel Ethan's heart rate, and for the first time it was actually calm and steady. Slowly entering the room, Stiles was happy to finally be able to get out of his uniform, he hadn't realized how humid it was in the forest reserve , so slipping the shirt off and then under shirt he felt the coolness of the air conditioner and he felt like he could finally breath, he then shuffled out of the pants! He looked in his closet found an old tie-dye t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. Slowly he walked to the bathroom, did his business, cleaned his hands, then jumped into the shower he stood while the water drained on his face cooling him further. The evening events quickly flood back into his mind. He thought to himself out loud, "Was Lydia right, was there more to the friendship with Derek than I thought?" He had told Derek that their time had come and gone, maybe he already knew all of this, "It just wasn't meant to be Sour Wolf, I've got Michael to find and bring home!" After toweling off he put on his boxer briefs and t-shirt, it was tight in the chest so he growled and stretched it out. He brushed his teeth, then he started back towards his room, but he wanted to check in on the twins first! Quietly Stiles opened the door, the first thing he saw was Liam laying on the floor in a sleeping bag next to the bed. Liam sleepily raised up, "Stiles is that you?", Stiles enters the room, turns and closes the door gently.

"Hey bud I didn't mean to wake you, I wanted to check up on the twins!" Liam sat up against the bed, "So why are you on the floor?" Stiles calmly asked, "I stay here incase they wake up, they can see I'm always here to protect them!" Stiles sat down next to the younger man and felt happy and sad for him. "Liam I swear I will do everything I can to protect them as well!" Looking into the eyes of his younger friend, Stiles eyes glowed red and Liam's glowed yellow. "First I could make it a bit more comfortable in here for you, rather than you sleeping on the floor Bud!" Liam laid his head in Stiles shoulder, "I missed you so much Stiles, its like everyone was different with out you here to buffer their attitudes!" Stiles felt a bit indifferent, he had always thought he was in the way and annoying! At this point he could feel the love that Liam was giving him. Liam continued, "Scott became unbearable he started making really rash decisions putting the pack in danger, he needed you there to help think it through completely!" Stiles frowned, "I wish I could of helped!" Stiles leaned his head against Liam's. "Liam may I ask you something, and be honest with me?" Liam turned somewhat, "I'll always be honest with you, I promise!" Stiles closed his eyes, "Why didn't anyone write to me when I was gone?" Liam sat up he could feel the pain his friend was in and wanted to assure him, "We did, we all did, even Derek, but every single letter we sent came back recipient not found, it was like you didn't exist!" Stiles was coming up blank, "Maybe it just kept arriving after I moved on, any way...It was a whole different world, like I woke up from a dream to a nightmare and there I was in basic training, then Iraq, then Africa, I did so many good things but sometimes it felt like the bad things out weighed the good." I never wanted to look civilians in the face, it turned me prejudice, I profiled almost everyone, I literally was scared to make eye contact!" Stiles eyes started to water up, "Liam I was always scared, its like at any minute you or someone around you could get shot, I watched people I cared about get killed!" Stiles heart rate jumped, "It just hit me, now I Know why Derek doesn't get close to people, it like that in all war!" Liam cried a bit with him, "Look Stiles I love you like you were my brother, I will be here for you when ever you need me I PROMISE!" Liam put his arm around Stiles, his hand touching Stiles skin on his shoulder took away some of his pain, he could also feel Stiles heart rate slowing as he was getting more relaxed, starting to fall asleep.

The door to the room slowly creaked open again, "Hey private party?" Ethan whispered. Stiles patted the floor, "Join the party!" Ethan sat down against Stiles, "I could feel you in pain Stiles, are you ok ?" Stiles let the tear slowly run down his cheek, "Yeah, just the usual flood of emotions I get!" Ethan squeezed in and added to their bonding session! He could feel a stronger connection with Liam through Stiles he could also feel the twins. Stiles looked at Liam, his eyes were glowing from the light that created the moving stars on the ceiling. Ethan touched Liam's hand that was still on Stiles arm, "Those two are the cutest ever Liam!" Liam looked at the sleeping babes, he breathed in heavily and smiled somberly, "They have been through so much, I love them and would die for them. Stiles shook his head, "Liam keep tomorrow evening open, I have a good idea okay!" Liam nodded with a small smile. "Okay come on Sergeant lets hit the hay!" Stiles said as he started to stand up, "Oh and Liam, I'm going to skip my run in the morning and start on Sunday!" Liam sighed a happy sigh, as the two men left the room.

Closing the door softly, Ethan turns to Stiles, "So what's up tomorrow evening? "Stiles grinned form ear to ear, "I'm going to get them bunk beds with a double bed on the bottom for the twins and a single on top for Liam!" Ethan looks at Stiles, "How long has he been sleeping on the floor?" Stiles shook his head meaning he didn't know. Ethan laid down on the bed, as Stiles removes his shirt and lays next to him. The two soldiers laid side by side sleeping soundly as the early morning sun started to rise, Stiles started talking in his sleep. quietly almost a whisper stiles mumbled, "Stay away from him, take me then, no, no" Ethan, the light sleeper that he is, was attuned to his friends sleeping habit, he listened to his friends words and heart beat. Gently he rolls Stiles over until his head is against Ethan's chest, Ethan wrapped his arms around Stiles shoulder, thus calming him down enough to sleep without distress. He was pretty sure Stiles was having another Michael nightmare.  
He could feel Stiles heart rate as it started to calm down and he relaxed enough to doze back off.

Ethan gets up and starts out the door towards the bathroom, he met Liam in the hallway. "Hey bud could you do me a favor while I take a shower?" Liam smiles and says politely "No problem, what's up?" "Stiles has been having nightmares and I really want him to get at least another hours rest, but as soon as I leave he either wakes up or starts with the bad dreams again!" Liam eyes saddened."That poor guy, after all he has been through, he never gets a break!" Liam entered the room, he touched Ethan on the shoulder as he walked out, "Don't worry I got it, enjoy your shower, Er um you know what I meant" he grinned sheepishly. Liam sat next to his friend, he lowered himself in closer to Stiles so Stiles could feel his presence. Liam decides to talk to him calmly, " I have something that I've been wanting to tell you, but I'm not allowed to. It has been one of the best things to happen to me in my entire life, well second best, well they both could be equal, I just wish I was able to tell you but since you're not listening really," Liam paused as he searched for the right words, "I guess I can Stiles I'm in love with your brother, he has been the light of my life with these two children, he has helped me take care of them but I just wish he would let me tell the whole world how we felt about each other, but he is scared so for now I have to do things his way!" Liam felt guilty, he could almost feel the emotional pain that Stiles had been and was still going through. It worried him, he thought to himself he should try to get Stiles to talk about it more, so he could release some of the stress. Liam sat without worrying how long it actually taking. He found himself petting his friends hair back and forth, he knew that the physical contact was helping. Ethan quietly walked back into the room. "Hey thanks for staying with him for me!" Liam smiled solemnly, "I would do anything for him, he has always been like a big brother to me and you too Ethan, I know you two protected each other, and I know that you are a part of Stiles pack!" Ethan stopped and looked at him, "Yeah, That goes for you Liam and your beautiful cubs!" with that said Liam hugs Ethan as they both scent the other, and heads to get the twins up.

Stiles eyes slowly open, as he stretches his arms out. Ethan sensing the motion turned to see Stiles leaning back on his elbows. "Good morning sleeping beauty, how do you feel?" Stiles grinned, "I slep amazingly!" Ethan was happy, "You had a couple rough moments but Liam and I took care of you!" He turned to his hanging bag, "So DBU's or our dress uniforms?" Stiles thought about it, "I am pretty sure DBU's are appropriate for this circumstance, after all we still are on leave!" Ethan started getting dressed as Stiles pulled on his t-shirt. You know Ethan, Since I'm accepting what happened to me, I am also going to acknowledge that I am an Alpha, but an Alpha needs a Beta!" Smiling to his friend as he stands in front of him, he places his hands on Ethan's shoulders, "I want you to be my Beta, Besides Michael or my dad, I trust you more than anyone in the world, even Scott!" Ethan raised his hand to smack Stiles hand, "I'd be honored to be your Beta!' he grabs him and lifts him up, just as the twins come rushing in, "Untle Siles, Untle Eefen," Liam rushes in right after them, "Sorry they have minds of their own!" Stiles lifted Jaina up in his arms, "You guys go get dressed for me and I will make you bacon and eggs!" Jacen screamed "BLAH YUCKIE", as Stiles looks at Jaina, "He hates eggies, but woves pancakes!" Stiles look at Jacen, "Then pancakes it is lil man!"

Liam walked into the twins room as they run by him, "Pick out an outfit and change!" He smiled because they always managed to come up with matching outfits, this time was no different. "Here Daddy is this okay?" the both chime in together. "Yes those are perfect, so you guys , let me ask a question!" Jacen stopped, "How would you guys like to spend a few days with Papa Noah and Mama Natalie?" the two looked at each other and jumped up and down cheering, "Phew, what a relief!" Liam felt calm, now he would be able to help Stiles with his situation. As the twins finished getting dressed Jaina turned to the door, "Untle Alwic" Liam turned and asked, "How was practice Coach Stilinski?" Alec plopped down on the bed, "I only had two hours sleep and one of the boys was sitting out because he had an eardrum problem, so I had to fill in during the boys relay races, and I tell you what Liam, if I didn't have wolf strength I'm not sure I could have kept up!" Liam smiled, "Maybe we should get a pool here so we can keep you fit!" Alec growled, "Laugh it up Fuzz Ball!" the two young men started wrestling as the twins ran out of the room screaming, "Untle Siles, Untle Eefan, over an over again. Alec walked to the door, watched as the children rushed down the steps. "They seem to have taken up well with my brother and Ethan!" Alec said as he picked up the kids pajamas off the floor, Liam grinned, "Do I hear jealousy in that tone?" Alec turned around quickly, "Absolutely not, Lord no, I am quite content with this family that we have created, and with out labels we are as close as four people can be!" Liam frowned "Alec," Liam calmly asked, "What if we labeled it, what if we took that step, and admit to what we have?" Alec sat back down, "I just don't want what we have in our own home to define who we are in this horrid world!" Liam looked Alec in the eyes, "I could hardly sleep with out you in the room, and I don't want to have to keep hiding this, how can you ask me to feel the things you never show?" Alec was hurt by Liam's last statement, he reached over and pulled Liam in for a kiss. Both young men had closed their eyes, Stiles turns the corner and see's the kiss, he quietly turns around, quickly headed back down the hall, then down stairs. Liam felt Stiles presence but said no word to Alec! "Look I will wait for as long as it takes for you to be ready, but remember this isn't easy on me and I'm sure it is quite confusing to the twins! Liam said predicting in his mind now that Stiles knew it would come to light sooner than later! "Thank you hun." Alec quietly said as he stood and helped Liam up.

Stiles stood watching the children slowly eat the food he placed in front of them. "Does it taste okay guys?" Both twins shook their heads 'yes' in unison. Jacen looked at Ethan, "May I have morw owarnge juice Untle Eefan?" Ethan walked to the refrigerator, pull out the carton of OJ, "Here you go lil man, Jaina would you like some as well?" Jaina grinned, "Yes pwease!" As Ethan poured the OJ for Jaina, Liam and Alec walk into the kitchen. "Stiles, Derek just called he said we need to have a pack meeting as soon as your done at the recruiting station!" Stiles rolled his eyes, "I get the meeting part, but I am not pack!" Ethan looked at Liam then Stiles, 'Well neither am I" Liam looked at Alec, "Well this should be fun, I haven't considered myself pack in quite a while either!" Alec turned to Stiles, "Wow the man wants to help you, and all you think about are labels!" He turns and stomps out of the room, as Liam chases after him, "Are you kidding here, you of all people are caught up on labels?" Alec turned around again, "Really you want to do this after we just spoke about it up stairs." Liam sighed, "Well perhaps I need to think about this arrangement more!" Alec glared at Stiles and left the house slamming the door. Liam just stood there with his eyes watering up, Stiles looked at Ethan, "Stay with him I'll be back!"

Stiles ran out to "Roscoe" as the engine finally started, opening the door he jumps in. "What?" Alec growled. Stiles lowered his head, "Look I only know three things one hundred percent, First Liam loves you." Alec looks at Stiles with yellow eyes glowing. "You better put that attitude in check!" Stiles said as he closed his eyes then reopened with his red eyes and his growled, Alec's eyes came back to his usual light blue. Stiles continued, "Second, I'm pretty sure I'm reading your emotions correctly, and I think you love him too!" Alec's facial expression gave him away, Stiles interrupted him, "Look I'm not here to judge you, I know from experience, I missed out on something that might have been awesome, or could have been dreadful, but the thing is, I chose to ignore the signs right there in front of me." Alec looked his brother in the eyes, "I get it, I know who your referring to, Stiles I'm scared, not only for me and Liam, but for the twins, its will...." again Stiles interrupted his sibling, "Look you have to meet him half way, at least let your friends know, that way he can feel good about you, himself and the relationship you guys are starting, plus you will give those beautiful children a real family, maybe not a traditional one, but a real one!" Alec turned the vehicle off and exited meeting Stiles on the other side, the two men hugged and turned to walk towards the house as Stiles places his hand on his brothers shoulder.

Stiles stopped and looked around, "When hell did I become the grown up?"


	11. CHAPTER ELEVEN * THE GENERAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a strange visit with Shelly at the coffee shop,  
> Stiles and Ethan meet Michael's father, General Lasko at their so-called meeting at the recruiting station.
> 
> Prior to the pack meeting Derek learns whose boss.

Chris Argent jumped down onto the small fishing boat, and headed out into the swamp. After rowing about ten minutes he stopped and pulled out a plastic sandwich bag which held a cell phone, he opened the bag hooked a small device to the phone and dialed a number. Sitting down he waited for the ring tone to ring five times and hung up. He pulled out a pair of mini binoculars, he pretended to use to search the area! Five minutes later the phone rang back, and he answered quietly, "I have to make this quick, the one and two are not a member of the three!" The person on the other end states back, "The one and the two are BH located, and are in search of three, four, and five!" Chris understood the statement and closed his eyes, "I will rendezvous with at PHA, in NO, at cinnamon coke calories in T minus 2!" After hanging up the phone he tosses it into the water and rows back to the dock.

Alec opens the door, standing there with his arrogant smile was none other than Peter Hale, "Is your presence necessary?" Entering into the house without a formal invitation he turns and snarks, "It is uncanny how much you are like your brother, young Stilinski!" Alec shut the door and sighed, "Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment!" Sitting down at one end of the couch, he crosses his legs and grins.

Stiles heard the front door being knocked on, he threw on a uniform shirt and rushed down the steps, Then something hit him, it was a new smell, not unpleasant but not comfortable. Then there he was, the reason Stiles life turned upside down. So many things have happened to Stiles since Peter Hale came into his life, and the only person that ever got anything out of the intrusion was Scott, if you could say Scott was lucky from the bite, but all it did was turn him arrogant and now he understands why Peter Hale is so arrogant.

Peter wasn't ready for the sight of the eldest Stilinski boy! He didn't even since his presence, but obviously he would not smell like that annoying boy he met all those years ago! Peter jumped up, he never thought he would be happy to see Stiles, but there he was, Peter felt an overwhelming feeling of love, the last time he had seen Stiles he was getting ready to jump through the Hunts vortex, He had grabbed Stiles keys and presented them to his daughter on the other side. Now he was holding Stiles so closely he could feel all his emotions at once, Stiles hugged him back, he in return could smell the love, and desperation coming off this man, "Stiles my boy in all honesty am very happy you are home and safe, these people just weren't the same without your half baked nitwitisms to keep us sane." Ethan enter the room and quietly nodded a hello to Peter. Styles had turned out to be one of Peter Hale's biggest mistakes. He never could forgive himself for turning Scott McCall into a wolf, his instincts told him that Scott would be an exemplary wolf but in turn what happened was the complete opposite. Scott turned arrogant and was unwilling to listen to reason! Peter smiled and placed his hand on Ethan's shoulder, "Also I ah would like to thank you and Ethan here, um for your service, you are honestly a lot braver than I, than I ever could have been!" Stiles stood there he had every reason to hate this man, but he had never seen Peter so vulnerable searching for words, trying to put sentences together, and Peters feelings had betrayed him and Stiles was on the verge of rubbing it in, but wanted to quietly bury the hatchet.

"Thank you Creepy Wolf, I appreciate your words of kindness!" Stiles hugged him again, this time whispering in his ear, "I have a secret to tell you, but it can wait!" Peter looked at him perplexed, but dismissed it for the time being as the doorbell rang again. As Alec answered the door, Peter looked at Stiles, "Oh may I also say how dashing you look in uniform!" He snorted then walked towards the kitchen, as Stiles dropped his keys and stared at the creepy man, "Here lets get this over with!" Ethan says as he hands Stiles his keys off of the floor. 

Noah walked in, his eyes glowed as he looked at his son, but oddly he walked by him and threw his arms around Ethan. "Son, I owe you everything for bringing my boy back to me, I meant to tell you last night but, well I was in quiet a shock!" Ethan smiles and looks at Stiles, "We took care of each other, and honestly that's how we got through it all, you don't owe me thanks, we did what we needed to do to survive!" Noah smiles and then adds, "Son, I know your family is gone, and I want you to know I consider you as another one of my kids, and as you can see, This is a pretty big family of misfits and I would like you to feal a part of it!" Ethan stood there with reddening eyes and a tear flowing down his cheek, "I am grateful and would be honored to be a Stilinski Misfit, Sir!" Noah snickered, "It must be a wolf thing, you may dispense with the pleasantries Sergeant please call me Noah!" Stiles looked at his father, the glow in his eyes told his father everything he needed to know, he winked at Stiles, "It used to just be me and you son, now look we have a pack of our own!"

Noah heard the rumbling of tiny feet headed down the upstairs hall, "Papa Nowa, Papa Nowa!" The two children flew down the steps. Stiles hugged his dad and kissed the side of his head, "I love you Pops!" Stiles walked out the door and heads towards the jeep. Ethan looks at Stiles with a shit eating grin, "So now that we are practically brothers, can I....." Stiles interrupted him, "No you can not barrow the Jeep" the two buckle up and head to town. 

Stiles pulled into the parking lot next to the Recruitment build, he looked at Ethan, "How about a strong cup of coffee before we head in?" Ethan looked relieved, "Yes please I haven't had one yet today." Walking in Stiles greeted the younger girl at the counter, "Good morning, could we get two, two shots of espresso and then two large black coffees extra cream no sugar with three yellow packs of sweetener each, please?!" The young girl started on their order as Stiles looked around the room he noticed the young lady Shelly from yesterday morning, looking at Ethan "Could you pay her plus a nice tip, I'll be back in just a moment, I see Shelly from the realtor's office." Ethan smiled and took Stiles credit card he put it in his pocket and pulled out his own no sense in Stiles paying for everything and he wanted to do something nice for his friend. 

Walking over towards the young lady she stands up and smiles at him she motions to him to have a seat. Stiles sits down and looks at her, she starts to explain "I've been waiting for you this morning, I have something I need to give you." He looked at her strangely. "You were waiting, how did you even know I was coming here? I didn't till I got here." she smiled "That's another story another time, I need to give you something."Stiles looked at her. "Okay." She hands him a box, insists that he opens it. Stiles looked up, Ethan was approaching he looked at Shelly and aske, "May I open in front of Ethan?" Shelly smiled and nodded a yes, "So that's your illustrious companion hidden in the car?"

Styles stood up so Ethan could move around him and set the tray on the table he looked at Ethan then to Shelly and, "Ethan this is Shelly, Mr. Smithers assistant, Shelly this is my best friend and fellow recruiter for Beacon Hills." Shelly stood to shake his hand, both Ethan and Stiles appropriately stood until Shelly sat down, once she did they took their seats. 

Stiles proceeded to open the package inside the paper was an ordinary gift box with a lid removing the lid and the white paper package filler he looked up at Shelly, "You really didn't have to do this." he said politely she looked at him and smiled "You will understand one day why I did, for now you must choose one it will call to you on its own and then Ethan you must choose one as well, the third you will know what to do with it when the time comes." Both Ethan and Stiles looked at each other at the same time they both nodded an agreement and looked back at Shelly "You guys must keep these with you at all times, please remember that, at all times no matter what you're doing. Once you're home is built and the first night you sleep in it you must place it on the hearth for which it gets its name the hearth heart.. Stiles I want to leave you with one more thought and please always remember this your heart will help keep you grounded and safe!, I must be leaving now please take care of yourselves and each other." and with that the young lady stood and left quickly. Both soldiers looked at each other Ethan grinned at Stiles "Now I really need this drink." they quickly drank their espressos and grabbed their cups of coffee and started their short walk to the recruiting station.

Entering the recruiting station Stiles looked around, "Its almost empty, what gives?" both men looked around the room it was about the same size as two average high school classrooms! At one end there was a set of stairs that led upstairs to a walkway that circled the intire room the front being the giant windows facing the city! There was one door on each side of the walkway on the longer part of the room and on the back wall there was three individual doors, one had Stilinski the other had Steiner and the third one was unlabeled! Stiles looked at Ethan as he pointed upstairs "Dude look!" Ethan grinned as he saw both of their names on the metal plates on the door. 

A corporal walked out of the unlabeled office and hurried down the steps to Stiles and Ethan, "Staff Sergeant Stilinski and Sergeant Stiener, your meeting with Sergeant First Class Jameson has been postponed till Friday, Brigadier General Lasko is here to see you." Stiles stopped, "Oh My God Michaels dad is here, What do I say to him?" Ethan looked at Stiles, "Dude settle down, He is concerned about his son, tell him the truth, as much as you can, the other he doesn't need to know!" Stiles calmed down, his friend was right, he could get through this! The three rushed up the stairs at the top the Corporal opens the door for the Sergeants to enter the unlabeled office, which was nearly empty accept for a desk and two chairs. 

Stiles stood next to Ethan at attention as the General finished a phone call, he noticed them standing there and immediately snaps "At ease gentleman!" He pushed the button on his phone, and the corporal appeared quickly, "Corporal Perry could you hold my calls and no interruptions until we are finished in here!" The corporal shook his head and said "Yes sir!" and closed the door. The three went through introducing each other as Stiles started to calm down a bit The General motioned for the two Soldiers to sit.

The General, sat down with his hand placed flat on the desk, "Gentleman, I have read your debriefings, all be it, all three of them, and not one thing changed between each statement, not even a slight minor correction, so I am pretty sure I don't need to ask for your story again, but do tell me that you are not trying to locate the three missing soldiers" the man looked at Stiles, "This by the way is a personal conversation, no recording devices, and such!" The General said as he winks and quickly stares at the clock. Stiles sat there, He wanted to believe the General, but his gut said no.. Stiles kept looking around the room, he sensed a small tiny whirring noise, then it hit him, there was a recording device inside the clock, which the General eluded to just a moment earlier! "Stiles, may I call you Stiles or do you prefer Mieczyslaw, or " Stiles interrupted him "Stiles is fine Sir!" The general looked at both men, You two may call me John!" Stiles eyes became bigger as he gave a crazed grin.. "Sir I'm not sure I would be comfortable with that!" The General looked at both Sergeants that were seated in front of him. Stiles lifted his pointing finger as to say just one moment, he pulls a small flip notebook out of his pocket and jots something down, hands it to the General, and waits as he makes their small talk seem real! The General and Stiles passed the notebook back and forth three or four times while pretending to have a conversation about the events in Africa!

Moments later Stiles leads Ethan out of the building and they get into his jeep and drive off. "Okay do you want to explain what just happened!" Stiles looked at him, "The man said out loud that there were no recording devices in the room, then winked and pointed at the clock with an eye look, how did you not catch that?" Ethan shook is head, "Okay what was written down?" Stiles grinned, "I told him to be at the house at 14:30 for the pack meeting!" Ethan opened his eyes fully at his friend, "YOU what?" Stiles smiled at him, "Ethan he already knows about the supernatural, I could pick it up on him, he was hiding his SUP. knowledge badly at best!" Ethan frowned, "How was I unaware of all of this happening?" Stiles put on his thinking face looked at Ethan and said "Maybe you just need to practice your wolfing because you've been without it for so long, I wouldn't be too concerned!"Ethan's eyes saddened, he looked at Stiles and quietly asked "Would you help me with that?" Stiles winked at his best friend and told him, "Absolutely!"

At the Stilinski house the living room was full of everyone that was there the night before, Stiles was concerned that it was to full, but this is a war and he needed all the help he could get! Stiles decided to inform Derek about the General joining to meeting. "Derek can I speak with you in the kitchen?" After ten seconds Derek exploded, Derek looked at Stiles like Stiles was crazy, "You don't know him, how can you be so careless Stilinski you've done some stupid things before but this has got to take the cake, you call that man and tell him then not to come!" Stiles turned around to Derek, this time he was furious, "Let me give this to you straight, you are a guest here, you don't live here and you sure as hell not in charge, you have no right to question me during the circumstances! Further more the man has never lied to me, can you say the same? So I would suggest you sit down and shut up, or leave, I'm not being bullied by you or anyone anymore, UNDERSTOOD?" Derek stood there with his lips pressed together and his eyes as wide as they could get, the anger in him was boiling but he knew to keep it to himself! Stiles needed to leave the room, It hurt to yell at Derek that way, and he wasn't sure what he had become!

Stiles walked into the office and sat down at his dads desk, then he remembered his dad kept a pack of emergency cigarettes in the third drawer down! He grabbed a pack of cigarettes.

Snuck outside, he walked behind the tree next to the swing set and lit up. Inhaling the smoke he starts to cry, "You shouldn't be smoking Stiles!" He turned and Sour Wolfe was standing there, "Ah hell what do you want, to yell some more?" Derek looked at him, he understood the pent up anger his friend had, "I want to apologize!" Stiles eyes still teared up, Derek took his thumb and wiped away the running tear, Stiles looked him in the eye, "I didn't want to yell at you, you are one of the few people I trust with my life, and I'm the one who should be sorry!" Derek was amazed at the maturity Stiles had now, "You were correct, I'm not in charge, I should have trusted you decision on bring General Lasko on board!" Stiles stood there and looked at Derek, "I never told you his name, how do you know this?" Derek looked taken aback, "I will tell you in due time at the meeting.!" Stiles rushed him and Derek pushed him against the tree, "Stiles you are going to wait!" he said as he released him, Stiles realized some things never change as Derek straightened Stiles shirt. Stiles starts to walk away, and Derek thrust his head at him and growled as Stiles jumped, "Oh My God, Ugh" and at that Derek stood there in grinned, as Stiles walked into the house......


	12. CHAPTER TWELVE * FAMILY SECRETS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek gets a visit by an unwanted guest.
> 
> Styles in the general discuss family secrets.

Standing in the upstairs bathroom, Derek was throwing water on his face, he needed to pull himself together for Stiles sake. He was stroking stubble on his chin and decided that he would shave when he got back to his uncle's condo. Looking into the mirror he saw a glimpse of a man with long sharp teeth and a gauze covered face, he blinked several times turned to look behind him then turned back around and looked into the mirror, blinked again and turned around, but every time he turned around the man was gone, but then the mirror told him otherwise, with his eyes now closed, he heard its voice, "Derek do you really want Stiles to accomplish his goal, think of all that you will be missing out if he does!" Derek shook his head, He turned around again, there was no one there! "What the hell is wrong with me?" The face was still in the mirror, "He is yours, you stupid wolf, are you going to let some pathetic soldier get your prize?" Derek looked behind him again, "I'm going mad, what the hell?" The Nogitsune moved to Derek's other side... "Oh your not mad!" His words slithering into Derek's ear as he could feel the presence there, "I am though, but if you do not prevent the first from finding the Third, then the first will no longer live do you understand what I'm saying you freak of nature, the prophecy must not be fulfilled, if the first finds the third the first will die!!!" The Nogitsune yelled as his words came out of his mouth faster! "The first must never find the third!" Derek was transfixed, "What are you talking about, I don't understand?" he wolfed out without meaning to. "GO AWAY!" then he roared.. The Nogitsune was behind him again, Derek could feel the fear was taking over him, he couldn't control it, "I'll leave you with this," the image in the mirror said as Derek could feel the moister from its breath on his face, and could see its long, sharp, steel teeth almost against his ear in the mirror, "What Is Stronger Than Me, More Evil Than The Devil, The Poor Have It, The Rich Don't Need It, And If You Eat It You Die?" then there was a strange clicking sound as he vanished in smoke, as Derek slowly lowered to the floor, there was a whisper in the air, "the first must not find the third........"

Lydia and Malia enter the room, "Derek what's wrong with you?" His cousin asked as she and Lydia knelt down beside him. Derek pulled his knees to his chest with his arms wrapped around them. "Something was here, something I can't explain there was clicking, his face, bandages and silver teeth!" Lydia looked at Malia, something is terribly wrong, I've never seen Derek this spooked before, and I mean never!" Derek tried to stand up but he started mumbling, "All he was talking about there were thirds and firsts and Stiles and not living , and wants me to prevent Stiles from accomplishing his goal!" The girls helped him to his feet as they walked into Stile's room, they laid him down on the bed and put a cover gently over his chest. Malia grabbed a tissue off Stiles computer desk and started wiping the sweat and tears from Derek's face, but the tissue kept taring due to his coarse stubble, "Stupid cheap tissues, uuugh!" Malia looked at him, "You're going to stay here for a few minutes and gain your composure before you go down to that room, remember this meeting is important to Stiles and we cannot interrupt it!" Derek was still fully zoned out, Malia could barely hear his almost non audible mumbling, "The first must not find the third!"

Lydia started down the hallway, as she got to the stairs she met Ethan standing there he looked at her "What's going on up here?" she whispered, "I need to speak with Stiles, there's something wrong with Derek!" Ethan looked aggravated, "The General we will be here momentarily, it's best to let Stiles alone for now!" Lydia looked at Ethan and huffed "The Generals only human he can wait!" and as she walked away and he walked towards the bedroom Ethan said under his breath "I'm not so sure about that!"

The door knocked again, both Alec and Stiles walked to the door together to answer it. Upon opening the door there were several people standing outside! Natalie Martin was standing there with Scott, his mother and Isaac as they started to enter the house, Dr. Deaton walked up behind them. Stiles walked up to Dr. Deaton and acknowledges his arrival, "Thank you for coming on such short notice!" Deaton smiled "No problem Young Stilinski, always willing to help!, I have a pressing matter that I need to speak with Derek real quick before we get underway, if I could!" Stiles looked at him then Alex as Lydia walked into the room she goes to the doctor and informs him "Derek and Malia are upstairs with Ethan in Stiles bedroom!" Stiles looked at Lydia he asked concerned "Should I go upstairs and check on them?" Lydia smiled at him "There's no reason for that, you need to stay down here and get this meeting going, its more important!" Styles could smell the indifference in her scent from her words, but was more concerned about the figure walking up the sidewalk to the house at that moment! 

Noah glanced at the man through the window, he walked outside with his son. Standing there Stiles looks at the General, lifting his hand for the polite handshake, "General Lasko thank you for attending this very impromptu meeting!" Looking at his father, "General Lasko, this is my father, Sheriff Noah Stilinski, dad, this is General Lasko, Michaels father!" Noah shook the General's hand "Nice to meet you General, you may call me Noah!" The General smiled and returned stating, "You may call me John!" and of course Stiles stood there very uncomfortable. As the three men started towards the house General Lasko places his hand on Stiles shoulder, "Sergeant I was hoping we could speak privately prior to the meeting?" Stiles smiled, "Of course we can Sir!" The General waved his arm away from the house "Shall we walk?"

The two men walked two complete blocks before any words were said! Stiles finally looked at the General, "Sir there is a park four houses down, if you would like to sit and talk!" The General looked at Stiles, "Yes Sergeant I believe that would be better, thank you!" As they entered the park there were several benches scattered throughout the walkway. Stiles chose two where the benches were four feet apart, that way allowing each one of them to sit on their own bench facing the other and not feel uncomfortable.

Stiles was still nervous around the General! The man was exactly what you would believe a General would look like, he was a bit taller then Stiles with a larger form. His completely gray hair was cut short almost spiky on top, his eyes had obvious circles under them from fear of not knowing where his son was, and the man completely reminded him of his stoic grandfather. Even in his civilian clothes, you could tell he was military! At that moment it became obvious to Stiles that Michael's mother must have been the redhead in the family!

When the General finally looked at Stiles, both men tensed up! Styles also noticed that the General was obviously frustrated trying to find a way to start the conversation! "Okay son here we go, I'm going to be honest with you as I hope you are honest with me, first things first!" Stiles tensed up even more, "Sergeant Stilinski three months ago I had you investigated, in turn I have learned several things about you, your friends and family!", Stiles face felt on fire, it was like being told you were getting swats in school or you were caught in a lie, his thoughts flew in a million directions in a millisecond! "First I know that your senior year of high school you were consistently absent for almost 4 months but still graduated without fault, afterwards you left and was a recruit for the FBI in General offices, you went on an ops mission where during the mission you left with a wanted man by the name of Derek Hale, but in turn he was exonerated from the crime!, But the two of you disappeared, you informed the FBI that you would not be returning and you stayed in Beacon Hill afterwards!, A few months later you joined the army with the FBI's high recommendations, am I correct so far?" Stiles sat there he was flabbergasted he had no clue what to say to this man in the back of his mind he was 99.9 percent sure that the General is going to say something about supernatural, so he sits silently waiting for the information to come from the General himself. The General continued, "Son I'm not going to insult your intelligence by acting like I don't know what's going on there are supernatural things happening in this world, they're being hidden quite well by certain individuals who want to live their natural lives out in peace, but they're also evil individuals out there who are willing to expose the supernatural and take matters into their own hands by eliminating what they believe to be threats!"

The room was quiet, Derek laid in Stiles bed, he was still transfixed, his eyes just stared straight out and didn't move except to blink. Malia sat there as Deaton walked into the room, Ethan was sitting at the computer desk trying to look up information, but was unable to log in without Stiles password! Deaton looked at Ethan, "Um what seems to be the problem?" Malia walked over to the two men, "Well before he turned into this living corpse!" Deaton shook his head, the young girl always had away with being direct, "He was mumbling something about thirds and ones and Stiles and not living, and he wants me him to prevent Stiles from accomplishing his goal!" Deaton looked at her, "Anything else?" Lydia was standing at the door , "He said Something was here, something he couldn't explain, there was clicking, his face, bandages and silver teeth!" Malia looked scared, her eyes turned golden/yellow as she looked at Lydia, "Lydia that day in Eichen House when Stiles and I were down in the basement he started hallucinating about a man with that same description!" They both looked at Deaton, "It was the Nogitsune, How is that possible?" Deaton frowned, I need to contact a relative after our meeting, in the mean time, he should rest, I'm pretty sure he had the same visit as you did Ethan, so his shock should wear off soon, Its good that there were no injuries this time!" Ethan nodded, "The three of you go down for the meeting, I will stay with him, Stiles can fill me in on all the details afterwards!" Lydia brushed her hand on his shoulder as they left the room, She whispered, "Thank you!" She stopped and turned back to him, "Password, try Lydia!" she winked as she left, he sat and typed in her name, and sure enough the search engine came up! He yelled, "Smarty pants!" , Lydia smiled as she continued down the steps.

Stiles sat there and thought for a moment, looking at the General, he questioned "Sir what does any of this have to do with our convoy mission why would somebody want the individuals in the convoy and not just the weapons?" The General looked at Stiles, he understood that Stiles was not naive, and he decided he wanted to explain that part to him prior to the meeting! "Son the weapons were just a cover-up, I believe the intentions of the convoy was basically getting their hands on you and the soldiers, which my son was included!" Stiles looked at the man, "But sir your son's not supernatural why would they want him, was it so they could get to me?" The General looked at Stiles frowned for a moment then looked back at him, "Our family," he started to say trying to find the words, "I met my wife in Ireland, we married and then while I was away, my father and grandfather, well, they introduced her to our druid healing powers and magic!" He smiled, "When our sons were born my grandmother dreamt that they were sparks!" Stiles looked at the general with hey honestly questioning stare, "Excuse me sir, did you say sons?" The General looked at Stiles then looked at the ground with a saddened face. "Yes Stiles,( he paused, sounding like he was talking with a very heavy heart) yes I did, my wife and I had twins, Michael and Maxwell." Stiles was even more confused now than before. "Sir I've known Michael for over 5 years and he's never once mentioned a brother by the name of Maxwell or the name Maxwell at all!!" the General started fidgeting and Stiles could tell that this was a story that he was not used to telling." On the boys 7th birthday they went to stay with their grandmother and grandfather on my wife's Juliets side. Juliet and I went on a trip and upon returning both her mother, father and Maxwell were missing, we found Michael downstairs in the seller where he had hidden and locked himself away. Since the day of the abduction or disappearance, he is never mentioned his grandparents or his brother sense." Stiles had learned a lot about Michael in a short time. Then something hit Stiles and he blurted out the question. "Sir if you don't mind you don't have a strong Irish accent like Michael does" The General grinned, "Michael lived with Juliet and my father and grandfather in Ireland under their protection until he was fourteen, that's when he moved back here to America and lived with me he never lost his Irish accent or his Irish good looks." Stiles listened as the General continued,"There are people out there who want Michael, they want to end his life, they believe that his spark can help change the tide, I always thought with Michael being in the army that he would be safe, he always looked out for himself and he never got too close to anybody ensuring that he could maintain a strict discipline attitude!" Stiles looked upset, "Until he met me, I weakened his strict discipline, I wasn't strong enough to save him, I'm so sorry Sir!" The General stood up and put his hand on Stiles shoulder, "No son, I read the report, and we both know there was no way for you to get back to him, we will find him and you will be with him again, my boy I know how much he cares for you, I knew you two were emotionally attached, all he could ever talk about was this smart recruit with two crazy first names , whom he taught self -reliance, and he was very proud each time he was able to promote you, oh and there was some guy named Pete, who he said kept asking him to call him Petey, he said because you trained Pete he was able to promote him and keep the three of you together!" Stiles never realized the depth Michael had cared for him. The General looked at Stiles, " Son I want to inform you that we have an operative who used to be a really close friend of yours, has located the three missing soldiers and hopefully with the help of your friends we can bring these soldiers back." Stiles was now more than determined to bring back the members he left behind. He was going to bring back the Spark, his spark, Michael.


	13. CHAPTER THIRTEEN * GROUP DYNAMIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stilinski team is tested by The General.
> 
> Stiles corrects Peter on his family secret.

CHAPTER THIRTEEN * GROUP DYNAMICS

Stiles looked around the room, all the players were there, except Derek, Ethan and Chris! Looking at the General, Stiles half grinned and introduced him, "Group, I'll call it that since we have no designation, This is General Lasko, General the Troops!" The General stood up, he looked around the room I am pleased to finally meet you all, I will be as honest with all of you as I was with Staff Sergeant Stilinski, I know just about each and every one of you, not personally but in effect a little of your background!" He states as he looks at each person! Looking at Natalie, "Mrs. Martin, human, you are daughter in law of Lorraine Martin, Banshee deceased. Lydia Martin, Banshee. Jordan Parrish, Hell Hound. Malia Tate, Werecoyote. Peter Hale, you my friend are intriguing to say the least, but for what its worth you are a Werewolf! Isaac Lahey, Werewolf. Alec Stilinski, Werewolf. Liam Dunbar, Werewolf. Scott McCall, Werewolf. Melissa McCall, human/healer to the group. Dr. Alan Deaton, Veterinarian/Druid, Stiles Stilinski, Werejackle. Noah Stilinski, Human and unpronounced Leader/Alpha of this fine group, I believe that Derek Hale, Werewolf, and Ethan Steiner, Werewolf, are upstairs and I'm not familiar with the twins sleeping up stairs!!! " The General looked around the room again, have I made any mistakes?" Satisfied with his total recall, the General smiles, "I have a friend and by this one statement I will make them known, by I believe the person it is targeted to will silently inform the rest of the room, whom my information came from, and that I am a friend not foe!"

The General Smiled again, He had been waiting for this moment for the last two days, It will be the first time he will see the dynamics of a close group of Supernaturals! He started his statement, "Our love is like a Rose, every rose has a thorn to protect it, I am that thorn.!" The next set of events happened quickly as the General smiled watching the faces of the people going around the table, Melissa's eyes looked up, Scott smelled her happiness, in tern Malia picked up on Scotts scent. Peter picked up on the scent as Liam looked at Alec, and smiled. The group after about ten seconds all looked at Melissa, and she uttered one word...... "Chris!" the General nodded and continued, "As you can see, we all know my operative in the field is trust worthy, Chris Argent, Ex-Hunter/Sup Defender."

Stiles stood up, "We need to decide who will be joining me on the Search and Rescue!" Everyone of the Werewolf's raised their hand, "But before hand, I want to say this is not going to be easy!" The General continued, "We have narrowed it down to one city, and Mr. Argent has eyes on sighting of the three individuals!" Stiles looked at his friends, he was as serious as any of them had ever seen prior! "The rescue of First Sergeant Michael Lasko, Seargent Pete/Petey Cammel, Corporal Jacob Wisckot are our main objective!" Stiles looked at Peter, he knew he would slowly put two and two together and figure out who Petey was!

Peter stood up, "If you would excuse me I need to make a phone call!" he exited the room as Stiles looks at the General, "Sir I want my team to be Ethan, Liam, and Lydia... " Stiles ran after Peter. He ran out the back door, "Peter wait!" The older Werewolf turned around with his finger pointing at Stiles almost hitting him in the face, and Stiles stood his ground not flinching! "You knew this, you knew this the whole time, and you kept the fact that we still have blood relatives out there!" Stiles looked at his friend calmly, "Peter it wasn't my truth to tell, it had to come out this way or I would be betraying the trust of one of my soldiers! You have to understand that!" Peter stood there clinching both of his fists, "Then why the Hell did you tease me with this so called secret, Stiles?" Stiles closed his eye and slowly shook his head, "My secret was after all those years of you asking me and wanting me to accept the bite, I wouldn't, but sure as shit I go half way around the world to get attacked in Africa, by Werejackles, My God Peter don't you see the irony?" Peter stood there, he was at loss for words! Peter started to tear up, "Stiles My cousin Malia Hale/Cammel, disappeared after the fire, years prior to the fire we named Malia after her, and Pete was named after me! Our family respected unity" He was outraged. "Then that damn fire, Family that hadn't died in it, scattered scared that the Argents were going to come after them next. Stiles looked at Peter with strict looking eyes, "Peter you have to let Petey come to you when we come home, it has to be him, Promise me!" Peter shook his head, "I promise you young Stilinski!" Stiles thanked him and headed back into the house.

Stiles walked into the room, it was completely silent, "Is everything okay, did I miss something?" Scott rolled his eyes, "Derek had some kind of mental breakdown, probably ate too many Cheerios and became happy!" Stiles looked at Scott, "Yeah bro that ain't funny!" Alec had a brazen look on his face, he stands up and walks towards his brother, "Take me not Liam!" Liam stood up, "Alec sit down, its not your choice!" his face had turned complete red at this point, but Alec did not give up so easily, "Stiles I'm serious, he has those two kids upstairs!" Stiles closed his eyes, "I can't have couples on this trip, I need everyone to know that they are there alone not with their couple, plus I need you here, there is more to this than what we can see, Please trust me, I'm not leaving anyone behind on this mission, I give my Word!"

The General stood up, and motioned to Stiles, but Stiles spoke first, "You told me you had me investigated, but no investigator would have been able to find out the fact that I was not in school because I was erased from existence by the Hunt, meaning that all the information you got during your investigation was from Mr Argent was it not?" The General looked at Stiles and smiled, "No wonder my son thinks highly of you, your a lot more intelligent than anyone has given you credit for mindful of that, don't let it do you harm, let it do you credit!" The General started towards the door, "You seem to have become a good alpha, I will speak with you Tuesday morning before you leave, You stay with someone tomorrow night, don't try to go your first moon alone, Understood Sergeant!" Stiles looked at him questioningly, "I know everything dear boy!" He winked and walked out the door


	14. CHAPTER FOURTEEN * THE FULL MOONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris Argent does a little reconnaissance!
> 
> Stiles first Moon

CHAPTER FOURTEEN * THE FULL MOONS

The streets on this part of town were basically the wash off of the party street, Chris sat in his car drinking a coffee from one of those expensive high priced coffee establishments! The group of people he had been watching had come out of the large building behind the gardens of the historical location, Lafayette Cemetery No. 1, this time there were three more individuals who seemed as if they were being forcefully led to the large black van. Chris watched the three individuals as they were being loaded into the van! Argent followed the van from a good distance, he was taught to tail a vehicle with great stealth! Earlier that evening, while the group had been inside the large building, he had marked all the vehicles with silent tracking devices and now he had been following this one from the French Quarter. They only drove about eleven miles, at which time the van turned into a parking lot of a large size amusement park! 

He parked his car and put out cones and turned on his hazard lights as a decoy. He had ran to the fence, he noticed several cars parked up close to the amusement parks entrance. Quietly he continued to run with his gun in both hands aimed downward! He surveyed the fence line and entered through a man size hole rather than using the main gate! He turned back around, he pushed a tiny button on his glasses, thus taking a picture of the hole as to mark the spot on his GPS. Looking around his brain took in the sight of this desolate place. The further into the park he got, the more he realized where he was, it was the abandoned "Seven Pennants over New Orleans", which was deserted over fifteen years prior by a hurricane! The ticket booths had fallen down, with busted glass all scattered around and the chairs that were on the inside were now just metal frames most likely due to the fact the fabric or leather rotted away! The events logo banner to the park was laying on the ground, apparently the storm that closed the park, happened on or near a family days event. He couldn't imagine the devastation as the storm surge was at its highest. He continued down the main street through all the sales shops due to the fact each one was connected to the next, allowing him to go through the building instead of the high grown grass and weeds on the outside.

He remembered the days of the storm, and the days and months after, the country had been in turmoil over the devastation in this highly romanticized city it's loss of historical places. His family had gotten out but, most of them lost their historical homes when the levy failed! Chris knew of families that didn't make it and the Californian Argent's sent a large sum of recovery money to help as many as they could in desperate need. His family was stronger then, but the disaster that was that storm was the slow beginning to the end of the Argents hunter line scattering strong families in all different directions, now some had become sympathetic to the Supernaturals, others turned their hunting of Supernaturals into an all out war.

As he made his way through the remains of this devastated park, Chris could still see the water lines on the empty buildings, and the graffiti of the area youth rebelling as per usual apparently doing what was called "Tagging" to mark your presence. He walked close to the buildings hoping to not set off any newly placed alarms! Chris starts down one of the main streets in the park, there is no drainage system in place after fifteen years of being abandoned, so he looked for higher ground to traverse! Most of the walkways and main sidewalks have been over grown with high grass and weeds, with critters and creatures skittering and scattering everywhere, after a few moments he was able to find the path that had been created by the men he had followed. The more he walked the more he saw that the buildings in this once lively park were about to crumble in on themselves. The dry wall at the water line in every building had already dissolved leaving the studs open to moister and heat with a big percent rotting away in most cases the metal beams were bending.

As he made his way through one of the building he stopped, he had thought he heard a noise, but the eeriness in the atmosphere of the empty park was getting to him! He circled around a rotting wall as it fell to the floor, the building must have been a dark ride, the cars were still parked on what was left of the interior track. Then the next wall he went by was audio equipment, the entire wall was water logged and rusted. As he walked another twenty five feet or so he started to here voices! Taking a few infrared shots he turns and retraces his steps hoping he had enough recon to help the team the next night.. He looked up at the full moon through one of the parks metal track rollercoasters loop, again an eerie feeling came over him, and he then he started to hear howling and screaming! He rushed not wanting to be on the wrong end of that situation. It never got louder meaning the creatures causing it was most likely were being detained somehow. Moments later he grabs the cones and throws them back in the trunk, switches on the car and continues down the road at a normal pace!

Stiles stood there looking at his friends, he hadn't shown anyone that he was actually afraid of what this evening entailed. Lydia was upstairs with Liam, Scott and Malia, as Alec, Ethan and Isaac agreed to help Stiles through his first full moon. Stiles sat down, this was the exact place he had helped Malia through her first full moon. The basement door opened and Liam walked down the steps, "Stiles may I stay down here with you, I ah kinda owe you!" Stiles looked at his younger friend, "Sure why not make it a party!" he added as he turned away from the four men standing in front of him! Liam walked over to him, he wrapped him in a hug he couldn't get out of, then the other three joined him, "Stiles its going to be ok they all said almost in unison. Stile lowered himself to the floor, "I didn't want this, I never wanted any bite, I was happy being human, Michael, I need Michael!" At that his eyes emptied into his hands! He looked at them , eyes swelling and red, "Is it going to hurt!" Ethan put his hands on Stiles shoulders, "Yes the first couple of time it happens, it will hurt, I'm going to be honest bud, It is one of the most excruciating pains you ever felt, but I promise you stop feeling it after you get used to the shift!" 

Alec grabbed him and pulled him away, "Dude not cool, you are going to make it worse!" Liam looked at Alec, "Yeah but its better to get him ready for what is coming, not to lie, and he not be prepared for it at all!"

Alec looked at Stiles, "Dude its going to hurt, bad!" Stiles eyes started to dry up now, as he looks at the sliding glass door to the patio, the moons light hits his eyes, Stiles looks at his friends with fear again, then out of a crazed remembrance Stiles start repeating "Alpha, Beta, Omega" Over and over! Liam looked at his hands, he was changing but he showed no sign of pain! "Stiles does it hurt at all, or are you being stoic?" Stiles turned to the wall put his and on it to support himself, "AHHHGHHH" After about ten seconds of yelling he turned to face them in his Beta Form!

Stiles eyes were a golden orange, his canines were not as large as a werewolf's, and his facial features only changed making his chin a bit pointier, His side burns were of a golden brown and his ears were normal werewolf size. Alec smiled as did Liam and Ethan, Isaac looked mad! "Damn Stilinski is cuter than me now!"

It took only a few seconds and Stiles was back to normal. He looked from man to man, "Is that it?" and presented his hands to be unlocked. Ethan looked at Alec and Isaac, "Run" as the other two wolfs grabbed Liam and ran out the sliding glass door, Ethan walks up to Stiles and punches him in the nose, 'What hell Ethan!" Stiles yelled as Ethan turned and ran, Stiles wolfed out in only seconds and took off after them!

Within a minute Scott and Malia were outside as the werewolves and werecoyote were all chasing the newest member of their group who was an Alpha werejackle. Malia reverted back to human and stood with Lydia, "They said he really didn't feel any pain!" Lydia smiled, "Well it is Stiles after all, he never does anything normal, and that's why we love him!" Malia looked at her and grinned, "Yep"

Derek raised out of bed, his eyes were bloodshot as if he hadn't been to sleep in day, accept he had been asleep for around thirty-one hours, He blankly stared at the room and his surroundings and walked down the hall quietly. His slow descent down the steps, allowed him to move towards the front door rather easily. Opening the door, of course it creaked and Melissa came out the kitchen and started towards him, as Derek moved a chair in her way and took off out the door at a werewolfs pace, Melissa stood there as he got further out of view, she dialed her phone to alert Scott!


	15. CHAPTER FIFTEEN  * PETER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles hides Lydia's secret after a fight with Derek!
> 
> Stiles and Peter bury the hatchet
> 
> Post traumatic syndrome disorder warning

CHAPTER FIFTEEN * PETER

Stiles opened his eyes, he had been jolted out of sleep by a constant knocking sound. Sitting up he notices than Isaac is awake as well! Sluggishly he moved to the door, as the person on the other side continued to bang endlessly! Stiles pull the door wide open, both men saw Derek standing there with weird greyish colored eyes! Derek pushed his way into the home, luckily, at this point everyone in the house had made their way to the living room! Derek looked at Stiles and repeated what the entity in the bathroom said, "Stiles, the first must not find the third!" The group all looked at Stiles who looked just as confused. Derek repeated it over and over. Lydia looked at Malia, Stiles looked at both of them and had a bad feeling, "Ok you two what do you know?" The two girls looked at each other and Malia starts, "When Derek had his break down, he kept repeating that phrase, ""The first must not find the third,..."" but that is not the whole phrase, ""The first must not find the third or the first will die!" is the phrase he repeated over and over yesterday!" Stiles looked even more confused, "I'm sorry but I don't follow!" Lydia put her hands on his, "While you were outside yesterday calming down Peter, the General said the code names for the five individuals from the convoy were substituted with the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth, with you as the first, then Ethan as the second, Michael is the third, I believe a Petey is the fourth, with Jacobs as the fifth!"

Derek stood up, he grabbed Stiles, "You are mine, the one must not find the third, the prophecy must not be fulfilled!" Malia looked at Stiles, "Okay that's new, he never mentioned a prophecy!" Stiles looked at Ethan, "We need to get him to Creepy Wolf, he is the only one strong enough to do that memory hand thingy!" Derek shoves Stiles into a wall, causing a large hole to be indented In the drywall, he then fell to the floor hitting he's head on the outer harth of the fireplace, as Lydia reached for Stiles, Derek turned and was wolfed out, pushed Lydia like a toy across the room, landing on her right arm, which everyone heard snap! Malia ran up behind Derek with an empty wine bottle from the coffee table, she smashed it into the side of his head, he had turned back to human form before he even hit the floor. "Sorry cousin, you were being a bit unruly!" Stiles turned to Lydia, he stood up and became dizzy, he kneeled beside her "I'm sorry that happened, give me a second!" Stiles quietly hid what he was doing! He placed his hand over Lydia's stomach, he held it there until he could hear and feel the two heart beats and smiled, she knew at that moment that he knew her secret, and he was keeping it to himself! Stiles smiled at her, "Everything is okay!" he whispered, then louder "No broken ribs which is good, Liam could you give Lydia a ride to the ER and take her to Melissa please?" Liam smiled, "Of course!" Alec jumped up, "I'll go as well!" Both Liam and Alec walked with Lydia out the door, Lydia turned around, "Malia could you lock up and bring my car to your house, please?" Malia nodded her head, and picked up the pieces of bottle off the floor! 

Isaac walked back into the room and he looked at Stiles, "Peter is actually going to meet us here, he is at the pastry shop in town and will only take about five minutes to get here, I think we're better off to wait instead of trying to drag that mess around town before he wakes up!" Stiles looked at Isaac and Ethan, "That mess is one of our friends, there is something wrong with him, it is not his fault, we shouldn't be angry with him, besides he said that I was his, and everyone knows that Derek hated me, and there's no way that I would be his!" Ethan looked at Isaac, Isaac laughed hard "You two were so oblivious to it all!" Stiles rolled his eyes, he started towards the kitchen but had to stop, he had another minor dizzy spell and leaned against the sofa table to gain his composure! Stiles turned to his friends, "Could you guys call Liam and let him know when they're done at the hospital to come back here and tell Peter I have a headache and I need to lay down, ask him if he would come into the room before he leaves!" Ethan looked at Isaac, "He's lying, there's something else wrong, it seemed like he was woozy at first!" Isaac turned back to Ethan "You caught that too, we should tell Peter that when he gets here, have him check on him!" Stiles walked down the hallway, and heads into one of Lydia's guest room.. he thought to himself out loud "This time five years ago I would have killed to be able to sleep in her bed but now?" He just giggled they compare their friendship more of a brother sister relationship, and that was funny because they will become step siblings! 

As Stiles laid his head back... his felt like his eyes were being squeezed shut, all the sounds of the house drifted away then 

Gunfire, the five soldiers were running beside a mud wall barely above their heads.. they watched as nine insurgents ran into the new hole in the wall! Bullets were flying by their heads haphazardly coming from every direction all at once. Spotting the group of eight fighters Michael Lasko's team moved across open ground to flank the enemy! Killing three and forcing the remainder to scatter, following the gun battle Lasko remained behind to cover the rest of the teams withdrawal! Stiles got pinned down and ended up crawling up next to Sergeant Lasko. The two soldiers heard voices from behind the mud wall, stand up then rushing around the corner the two came face to face with three more enemy fighters, Stiles opened up, firing at point blank range, He had emptied out his mag and had killed all three insurgents with his M16, he looked at his Sergeant, his eyes got huge , and Stiles instinctively throws him his rifle and ducks as Lasko shot the guy coming around the corner, but before either man knew what was happening, another Taliban fighter came around the back side of the wall, Stiles grabbed his weapon forcing him to drop it, as they go into hand-to-hand combat, the enemy soldier then put on his knuckle knife, swinging it at Stiles face slashing a gash above his left eye about 2 inches long, the combatant looked at Stiles then looked at the ground he saw a grenade and as he reached for it Stiles grabbed his weapon off of the ground, turned and swung it at him as if it were a golf club, smashing the side of the man's face as he slams into the wall falling limp to the ground. Corporal Cammel, Corporal Jacobs and Private Bridgeford, came running up, Cammel looks at Stiles, we have a pick up in twenty minutes, Stiles collapsed to the floor exhausted as Lasko pulled his head to his shoulder and said "I owe you my life twofold today Sergeant!" Stiles smiled as he passed out, "Your my favorite Michael,....." Bridgeford stood up to see the Hummer headed their way, he looked at Stiles, "Here they come!" as a bullet hits the private in the neck. The young man fell onto Stiles lap as Stiles quickly puts his hand over the hole in the soldiers neck, but the blood wouldn't stop flowing out... Bridgeford looked Stiles in the eyes, "Sti I don't want to die, who will take care of my mom?" His words harder to recognize with all the blood that was flowing out of his mouth, all Stiles could do was hold the young man as his eyes slowly closed. At this point the group was being surrounded and the explosions started, weapons fire was coming in from three different sides, Petey dropped next to Stiles as Michael turned to check on him, he was hit in chest, Stiles couldn't move, he couldn't see his hands, he yelled out, "NOO"

Peter stood next to the bed, he knew to not wake a soldier if they were having a nightmare, so when Stiles sat up fully screaming, he grabbed him around the arms and held him, "It is okay Stiles I have you, it was a dream, you are safe here with me, Scott and Isaac are in the other room!" Peter was quiet calm with Stiles, even though nobody had admitted it, Peter was apart of their small unacknowledged pack! Stiles silently cried, the missions he had put out of his mind were slowly working their way into to his dream state, he tightened his grip on Peter and calmly whispered, "Thank you Creepy, no I mean, thank you Peter!" Peter for some odd reason felt a feeling of warmth coming off of Stiles, and whispered back, "Stiles you have become the man I had always knew you would be, even though you are not a blood relative, I will always consider you as Family, You my young friend was always my greatest mistake, and for that I am sorry, but also happy that you have over come adversity, and still able to create an awesome life for yourself and the ones around you!" Stiles slowly let go of his grip an Peter, "Peter my dad trusts you with his life and the lives of all his extended family, You have become, if you like it or not, one of the Stilinski Misfits!" With that he placed his forehead on the older mans forehead and they stayed like that a few moments until Stiles pulled away, "What was that it was exhilarating?" Peter said as the two men looked at each other, "It helps me calm down, and brings all my thoughts together, (he smiled) Ethan and I learned it from a Tribe Mother in Africa when we were searching for Michael!" Peter looked pleased, "Thank you for sharing that with me!" Stiles nodded, "So what's going on with Grumpy Wolf?" As Peter gets ready to speak, Alec, Malia and Lydia walk into the room, with Scott. "Liam is making a sandwich, and will be in in a bit!" Lydia said as she laughed. 

Peter Looked at the group, okay this is what I got from the hand thingy as Stiles would put it, Derek was in the bathroom admiring himself, (Stiles rolled his eyes) he said something about shaving and condo, then through his eyes I saw a tall man with gauze on his face, cept his eyes, and had really long metal if not silver teeth!" Stiles heart rate started to increase, as his breathing accelerated as well! Alec sat next to his brother and wrapped his arm around Stiles shoulder, the tactile feeling helped both his heart rate and breathing slow down. Lydia said his name as a question, "Stiles?" The man looked at each of his friends, "It sounds like , er ah, (At this point his breathing was rough and staggered!) I AH, AH!", "Its the Nogitsune?" Lydia asked. Peter looked at Stiles, "No I do not believe so, it has all the traits of the Nogitsune, but something was different, Derek only heard one riddle, where as you Stiles, said he repeated the same riddle over and over!" Ethan chimed in the for the first time, "That's the same image I saw, but it changed to look like my brother, then Stiles, and that's when I got confused and attacked Stiles!" Ethan looked horrible, Stiles assured him "Hey Sergeant , I know you were tricked, it wasn't your fault!" Ethan smiled, as Lydia wiped away the tear under his eyelid. Then Ethan Looked at Peter, "He did say the riddle a few times, and that's what was caused me to not be able to control myself!" Malia looked at Peter, "So it wasn't the Nogitsune?" Peter shook his head "Correct the Nogitsune is still buried under the Nemeton!" He sat and let that soak into his friends, and then proceeded, "I believe he is Ogmios, a Celtic Diety, he uses his power of persuasion to bind and control a person or persons to himself, thus trying to prevent Stiles, whom we now know is the "ONE" from getting to Michael, whom we also know to be "the THIRD!" 

At this point Liam had joined the group and standing in the doorway eating a sandwich! "But why?" He asked as everyone turned to him. "I was thinking if Stiles was bitten , and turned into the werejackle, wouldn't it be safe to assume that Michael, Petey and Jacob would have been turned into werejackles as well?" Peter turned to Stiles as the others did. "Stiles you did say before you fell, that Michael was being attacked by the animals correct?" Stiles had not thought of that, he closed his eyes and sighed, "Correct!" Peter looked at the rest of the group "Okay my friends, then it seems we just have to make a minor adjustment to our plans!" "Our plans?" Peter looked at Stiles and then the rest of the group "Yes our plans, we're meeting agent Argent at my flat in New Orleans and then we will divide into our two groups!" Stiles looked at Lydia "Well Lid's it looks like due to our current situation, I'll just make a minor change in my group! I'll have you stay here and watch over the folks and Derek with Malia and Parrish, and I will take you Alec with us but you will be on Peters team!"


	16. CHAPTER SIXTEEN * REALIZATIONS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peters Pent House 
> 
> Stiles emotional conversation with Chris
> 
> Liam the Therapist

His eyes were open, but they were covered with a blindfold, and his blindfold was soaking wet not only from the humidity in the air but the sweat running off his head! His hands were free, or at least not tied behind his back anymore, but they were now chained to the floor! The pungent smell of oil and grease was wafting through the air! Strangely for the first time he could hear two more heart beats besides his own, this was something new to him! He wanted to believe the heart beats belonged to the two men who had been with him on this horrible journey from the beginning! he tried to talk but then realized that his mouth had been taped shut! Then the footsteps returned, "You are not supposed to awake yet!" His heart stopped he was conditioned to the fact every time someone got yelled at they were going to get kicked punched or hit in the head! He sat as still as possible, but this time the voice wasn't yelling at him, it was yelling at one of the others, and before he could even move, he heard a thud, it was a sound he knew way to well, it was the sound of a gun barrel striking a human body! As he quietly sat there, there was a large dragging noise coming into the room now! "I cant believe we have dragged your ass from London to Africa now here, the Boss must need you real bad pretty boy! With no regards to the man he just drug in the guard let his body hit the floor with a thud. The next sound he heard was also familiar sound of a body being kicked. the lack of any vocal sound told him that the person was unconscious, and in his head he knew once he got out of there he was going to do everything in his power to make these men pay for their actions.

"Jenson, get up here one of the outer alarms have been tripped" the man pulled the walkie off the clip on his belt, "We are on our way." Placing the walkie back on the clip, the two men ran up the rusty steps to the top deck. "It may just be another animal but better to make sure!" The man who went by the name Jenson led the other as they walked a long ramp down to the sidewalk below. Following the man made dirt path, both men looked from side to side after almost every step, careful to not set off any alarms that they had planted themselves.

After the men left, He could actually sense a new heartbeat. He moved his head back and forth making the blindfold slightly move, at which point he was able to see almost clearly, all he would have to do is lean forward and the blindfold would fall back into place. He slowly surveyed the room, and indeed the two soldiers that were with him were gagged, chained and blindfolded as well. The new heartbeat belonged to a younger man, he guessed around twenty three or twenty four, he had shorter light brownish hair, he was very fit, but he didn't seem military. As the man stirred, he started moaning. After a couple of moments, the two men returned with a third, so he lowered his head to hide that he was able to see. "Good evening dear First Sergeant Lasko, I am Tratser, I was put to task, to bring your demise, and I am looking forward to the death of everyone of you!" The man looked at the guards, "Pull his blindfold off, he has been able to see for quite some time now, Oh yes Michael I know all, My creator has tasked me to capture you and someone named the name Stilinski, but he some how got away. "But my dear Sergeant do not worry, the four of you were kept alive for good reason, you four each has an affiliation to someone on your rescue team, that in its self will cause enough chaos during there so called rescue plans!" Michael had never been scared before, he had never had to worry about anyone but himself before he met Stiles and Pete, and now there were four of them he was scared for plus Stiles and his team. The being that called itself Tratser had picked up a pole off of the floor, "Oh by the way Sergeant, you and your rescuers will go up in a ball of fire we have meticulously placed munitions around this deserted Park that will take care of each and every one of you we now must take our leave!" After making his statement, he swung the pole at Michaels head, knocking him unconscious.

Peter led the group down Royal Street in the French quarters of New Orleans to Unit 501 PH, but of course PH stood for Pent House, none of them were really surprised by this being that it was Peter Hales home. Stiles walked in behind Peter, "Of course there is an elevator!" Peter looked smug, " This is a family building, The Hale family has always taken pride in everything we do, you young Stilinski should know that by now!" Stiles rolled his eyes, Scott and Isaac shot past Stiles and were running up the steps, Peter looked at the two shaking his head in regret, as Alec staid by his brother with Liam most of the time. Ethan had been quietly bringing up the rear, he had kept his eyes open to all odd things, making sure the group hadn't been followed or being tracked, not only did he learn that by being one of Deucalions alphas but also when he was in the service. As Ethan finally reached the top, Peter cleared his throat in his most obnoxious way and said "I need to say this before you even enter the residence, there is no food to be eaten out of the kitchen not in the living room and none on the patio do I make myself clear?" Everybody in the group nodded their head even Stiles and Chris. Stiles looked at Chris and Chris looked back and winked "You haven't seen it yet, just wait, you'll understand!"

Scott was the first to speak, "My God Lydia would be in Heaven!" "No shit!" Stiles mumbled. Alec looked at Peter, "You do know that there's other colors on the color wheel besides white and beige don't you?" Ethan snickered "If you close your eyes just the right amount it looks like a blank canvas!" Peter started going around the room telling people don't pick up this, don't pick up that, that's an antique that's been in the family for years with people rolled their eyes and went about their business! 

Argent looked at Stiles and motioned him to the back door, as the two men walked outside, it was still early in the morning but the humidity in the air was already stinging his face! Peter turned to the rest and informed them, "It's 09:45, we need to be ready in Eleven hours, so you may want to rest up and eat the take showers with the stuff I provided in the bathrooms, they are odorless and help mask a scent!" 

Chris looked at Stiles, all of a sudden he rushed to the young man and hugged him like there was no tomorrow! "Stiles it's so good to see you. We we're so worried about you, it wasn't until the General contacted me that I knew that you were safe but I couldn't tell anybody until you actually came home! I want to thank you for your service, but I'm glad your home and in a safer place!" Stiles looked at Chris, "Chris, I am happy to be home, but I really don't consider it a safer environment than the places I was stationed at, I've seen war since I was sixteen years old, when I was forced into your world by that man in there, whom I am trusting with the life of my …" He couldn't find the words, he stood there looking at the city, he knew he loved Michael, but his brain wouldn't let him say it out loud. Chris felt his conflict, "Stiles let me tell you something, there is nothing wrong with the feelings you have, You obviously care very much for Sergeant Lasko, I know this, because his father contacted me to help him find Michael, for him and you!" Stiles looked at his friends inside the home then back to Chris he was looking to see if any of his friends were listening to their private conversation, convinced that nobody was, "What did he say to you?" Chris smiled "He told me that his son and two other soldiers had become an unstoppable force, and that though he cared for Sergeant Cammel, he believed that his son had very deep feelings and was in love with you, and that love changed his son for the better! He was no longer a selfish, over baring jerk like before!" Stiles sat down, "He said his loved me?" Chris looked at him, "Those were his exact words Stiles, I've known you for a long time now Stiles and I know now you're a hard ass soldier, but I still see that young awkward bumbling teenage boy that I met all those years ago and I can tell when you care for someone deeply! So you have to remember these men, your brothers at arms, and friends have been locked up for over three months now, most likely physically and mentally tortured and you have to be very careful with how you deal with them!" Stiles looked back at the city, "How do mean?" Chris put his hands on the young man shoulders, "They most likely will have some form of PTSD, they're going to have trouble sleeping, they also will have flashbacks to traumatic events, they'll be closed off not wanting to be around anybody, they'll have a hard time coping with large groups of people Stiles the list goes on you'll understand if you see it, but you just don't know!" Stiles place his right hand on Chris's left that was still on his shoulder, "Chris how can I help somebody with an infliction that I have myself how am I supposed to help him deal with these things?"" Chris looked up at the sun, "Stiles when we get home I will help you and I'm pretty sure that Melissa will be there for you too, you know she considers you her son and since Scott considers you his brother, I consider you like the son I never had so I'll be there for you. I can even look into counseling if you feel that you guys may need that but like I said everybody deals with stress differently, he may not even have it!" Stiles closed his eyes, " It means a lot to me that you are helping me through this, thank you Chris!" Chris squeezed his hand, "That's what family is for Stiles!" With that, Stile stood up and hugged Chris with both men patting the other on the back in the most manly way possible, then both me proceeded into the home.

As most of the group had been in the bedrooms to rest for a few hours now, Stiles sat on the couch staring at a large 70 inch TV, that wasn't even turned on. His mind wouldn't stop so he tried to listen to the heartbeats in the home and figure out which one belonged to whom! Liam walked into the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of tea, then noticed Stiles sitting alone in the end of the big couch. "Hey buddy whatcha watching?" He asked jokingly. For the first time in hours maybe even days styles laughed out loud, his eyes teared up, "Liam I'm scared, I don't know why, I'm just frightened!" Liam sat next to him in the middle of the couch, "Stiles I'm going to be honest with you, I know Scott was my alpha, but I learned more from you, his attention was always somewhere else. You are a good leader, you think things through, you try not to put other people at risk! You need to just dig down deep and feel that confidence that will get you through what we're about to do. And when we are done we'll sitand cry together, how's that!?" Stiles let a long sorrowful sigh exit his mouth!

Liam grabbed a large pillow and placed it on his lap, "Come here, lay down, and close your eyes!" Stiles was too tired to say no so he turned as he laid his head on the pillow with his eyes looking at the ceiling. Liam softly spoke "I'm going to try something that my mom did for me when I was upset! Stiles close your eyes, now watch all those shapes in front of your eyes as they move and change and develop into other shapes." he paused given Stiles mind time enough to comprehend, the shapes in front of your eyes are slowly turning into a golden Orange, you can feel a soft breeze blowing past you, you are on a beach now, and its at sunset, you are walking with the breeze still blowing in your face, you come up to an old treasure chest, you slowly kneel down and open the chest, now Stiles this is important, take all your thoughts and all the images in your mind right now and one by one, place them in the chest, you're anger is in the chest you're sadness is in the chest all you feel now is happiness and solitude your eyes are feeling heavier and all you want to do is relax, now that all those feelings are in that chest and now that you're done, lock it up!" He looked down, Stiles was already asleep and he continued to pet his friends hair remembering that tactile touch helped with keeping people calm! Alec slowly approached, "You found your calling, you're a therapist!" Liam whispered, how long have you been there?" He asked Alec, "Long enough to know that I Love you!" Liam smiled and blushed, "Come here and rest with us!" Alec sat next to Liam with his head on his shoulder while his brother slept with his head on his lap! "Alec, I'm worried about him, he's lost his ability to stay focused, I'll just keep an eye on him tonight and when we get home will you help me help him?" Alec shook his head in a yes. 

Liam finally fell asleep watching the sun lower in the west side of town, he knew that the time was inching closer for them to get ready and he just wanted for this last hour or so for Stiles and Alec to just be comfortable. As Liam slowly drifted off, he was feeling the love coming off of both Stilinski men, and it was the happiest he had felt in his life!


	17. CHAPTER SEVENTEEN * INTO THE NIGHT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is forced to realize that he's too close to the situation.
> 
> Michael and the other three captives start to put together what was really going on but is it too late?
> 
> The two teams head into the unknown!

Peter stood there in awe, Chris had just showed him a pad that had infrared tracking information on it, basically it was a satellite map of the entire park and the surrounding area. "So how are you able to differentiate between the three targets and the captors?" Chris grinned as his friend Pavel explained "I was able to label them, because these three, plus this one added yesterday, have not moved more than a foot in either direction in days!" Peter's eyes closed and his head shook as if he was saying duh to himself, "Plus if any munitions are armed they will turn a bright purple." Peter thought out loud, "I wonder who that fourth person is?" Chris looked at him, "I couldn't tell you, I've not been on site for over forty eight hours!" Looking at the group, Chris wanted to proceed in explaining more of the plan, but he was regretting what he had to do first, he and Scott walked up to Stiles. "Stiles can we speak with you real quick?" Stiles started walking towards the back of one of the two vans, he could smell Chris's insecurity and Scotts anxiety, "Stiles after our conversation last night, I believe it would be a more appropriate scenario for Pavel to lead your team!" Chris could see the rage building up in the younger man, Scott looked at his friend, "Your still going to be with them, but Pavel doesn't have that very personal connection with the four targets." Stiles was pissed now, "Targets, they are not just targets Scott, they are soldiers, American soldiers, whom I happen to care about...", Stiles then realized the situation may be a bit to personal for him, he couldn't be one hundred percent bias, he then slowly started to calm down, "I'm not happy with that decision, but as they say on Vulcan "Wuh bolau t' wuh wehk spunsau wuh bolau t' wuh zamu il wuh veh!" Chris just looked at him like he was crazy, then he looked at Scott, who translated happily, "The needs of the many out way the needs of the few or the one!" Chris looked at Stiles then to Scott, "Stiles that's why we love you, you little shit!" As the three men walked back to the rest of the group Scott squeezed his friends shoulder, "I meant no disrespect, If you love him, ( he looked at his friend in the eyes ) I will love and protect him like a brother as well!" This new revelation by Scott somehow gave Stiles brighter hopes so Stiles winked and gave him his crooked smile. Chris poked at Pavel's shoulder to get his attention, "Sergeant Stilinski here is a Trekkie, you guys should get along just fine!" Peter nudged, then he whispered to Chris, "Smart move, I was a little worried about his emotional state myself!" Chris looked at Peter concerned, "I asked Pavel to keep an eye on him, I was not sure about his emotional connection to the captives, I'm pretty sure that Stiles may be suffering from PTSD."

Chris's mind wondered, he used to hunt the supernatural, but before his daughter was killed he realized through her that the old ways didn't matter anymore, supernatural's were just plain people. You were either unlucky to be supernatural, and there were some who were lucky to be supernatural. Chris looked at the group of eight people in front of him, all but one of these individuals were a part of his life years ago. He had watched these guys grow up before their time, They didn't get to be teenagers, they had to selflessly and silently defend their homes and friends and also make it through school. Chris had to bring himself back to the present, he was now leading these men whom he used to know as teens, into a battle of the truly unknown, he wasn't sure if what was going on was Supernatural or governmental or both combined, so now they were battling not only some kind of supernatural force, but also it seemed as the military had somehow gotten involved. 

Pavel started handing each member of the teams a ear piece, "This will obviously allow us to communicate, but ' try to ' maintain silence as much as possible." Chris walked in front of them now, "I have two of these pads, I'll take one with team one, and Pavel will take the second with team two." Stiles turned to his three friends standing behind him, its better this way!", Liam looked confused but trusted Stiles, Alec though was a bit more aggravated. Pavel pulled his group to the back of the van, "We're taking the shorter route to the area outside of the captives and wait till team one gets into position as back up!" Stiles looked at the team, "Due to Chris's reconnaissance from the previous three nights we know that our boys will be in the lower deck of an old Metal roller coaster, so there will be gas, oil, grease and other flammable items so be careful of weapons fire, also remember if its wood it could be rotted and crumble away, so watch your footing!" 

Stiles walked behind Pavel, there was a distinct smell in the air, a scent of an unknown source, then he figured it out, he angered quickly, turning Pavel around with a slight growl, "I guess my scent is coming through, I tried to mask it as well as I could. Well my young American friend, I am a Himalayan wolf, closely related to your African Golden Jackal." Stiles stared at him, "Why did you keep this to your self?" Pavel looked at him, "Really?, how safe do you think I would feel around seven American wolves watching my every move?" Stiles bowed his head in agreement, "Then your secret is safe with me!"

Michael sat there, he could feel something in the air, almost a familiar something, but he couldn't place it. At this point everyone had there blind folds off and they also had the tape from their mouths removed. There hadn't been a guard on them for the last twenty four hours, so the soldiers knew something was up, and they were being diligent by not talking, but the young man that was brought in couldn't keep quiet, his demeanor prevented that, "Who are you men, and why are you here?" Michael looked at him with distrust, "How about you keeping quiet, huh?" The young man looked at Michael, "Look Lieutenant hard ass," He started, then Petey looked at him, "Shut up stupid, he is a First sergeant, not a Lieutenant!" The young man quipped back, "Even worse, just a grunt!" Michael looked at him, "Your an arrogant ass, but since we all seem to be in this situation together, lets dispense with the hostilities and try to figure out what's going on!" The man looked at Michael, "Okay Sergeant hard ass, I'm Jackson Whittemore, I'm from Beacon Hills California, then relocated to London, I was ubducted from mine and my boyfriends home, and have been drugged and brought from country to country for over five years now or more by these assholes, plus I'm not even sure I can walk nonetheless run, my muscle mass is gone to nothing, they barely feed me but yet they keep me alive and they never talk to me except for that weird one and he just calls me a dying pawn!" Michael look at Jackson, "Did you say Beacon Hills? That's where Stiles is from." Jackson smirked "Stilinski, you know Stilinski?" Michael and Petey looked at each other, but Jacob was still asleep. "The four of us serve together in the United States Army!" Petey acknowledge, Jackson closed his eyes and shook his head, "Are you telling me that bumbling, sarcastic, and all around buffoon Stiles Stilinski is military?" Michael had heard enough, he was starting to get pissed, but he then caught a scent in the air that brought him back to his senses, "Their here, I smell them!" Petey looked at him, "Is that Stiles and Ethan?" Jackson's eyes popped open, "Ethan, Ethan who?" Petey closed his eyes trying to remember the last name, Jackson interrupted him before he could even say anything, "Stiener?" Michael acknowledged him, "Yes Stiener, was his name, he was from Beacon.Hills... wait a second, your him you didn't leave him, he doesn't know you were kidnapped, he thinks you left him, you even left him a nice Dear John note!" Jackson was distraught, "But I didn't leave him, God he must hate me!" Jacobs tries to sit up, "Douche-bag, you whiny ass, douche-bag is what he called you!" Jackson looked at Jacob who just sat there, "I thought you were dead" Jacobs laughed, "No I just sit back and take it all in, but being blind doesn't help though!" Michael tried to comfort him, "When we get out of here, they are gonna fix you up ok, Buddy?" Jacob was a realist, he knew he probably would never see again, but kept it to himself.

Tratser walked down the ramp, to where the captives were, he was followed by four black hooded, ninja type figures, baring syringes filled with a glowing greyish liquid. "My dear friends I must now let you know that our time together must come to an end!" he almost purred. Looking at Jackson, "As you know Lizard man, you all have been injected with an inhibitor, that prevented you from transforming into your slimy scaly form, and nasty dog creatures, but now I am giving you the antidote that will allow you to change, but there is a little hitch, you will not be able to control this transformation, in fact it will only be brought on by one certain word each of you have one of, but they are all different." With that the man turned to the hooded foursome, and sinister like said, "Do it!" and as commanded the four hooded men glided to the captives, kneeling down and injected the serum into the upper arm of the four men, who started to struggle but once the hooded men touched them, they were unable to move. Tratser looked at the men one last time as they each slowly started to pass out from the sedative in the serum, "I bid you a painful fair well!" With that the five turned and slowly disappeared up the steps in a fog like mist, that vanished into the night. and now each man lay knocked out from the drug, unaware what the future might bring. A moment later, the hooded men returned. Each of the hooded men kneeled next to a captive and whispered in their ear, stood, walked back up the steps into the mist again.

Moments earlier-  
Stiles quietly ran to Chris, "Chris, look there are five new dots surrounding the original four. Chris looked down at his screen, "Okay this might be a good sign, Pavel (he whispers towards his friend.) Lets start out and once we see where these five go, oh wait they are moving , hmmm all but one has stopped, now they are going back!" Stiles watched wide eyed at the screen, "Maybe, no now they are moving again." Argent pointed out that the five were all leaving one by one away from the site. Stiles looked up at the three older men, "Now?" Pavel agreed as did Chris, the two older men were making sure Stiles knew that he was still a vital part of the rescue. "Okay teams, lets go get our boys" the nine men headed towards the first entryway into the park, where Chris marked on the GPS, which now showed on the pad in blue. As the last man climbed through the fence, the two groups started to move separate ways, Alec looked to see if Liam was looking back, but the young man was facing forward worrying about being quiet. Peter moved to the back of the group after sensing Alec's stress, "He will be fine, he is a great warrior, plus he is in good hands." Alec smiled he could feel that Peter was telling him the truth and started feeling that he was becoming a good friend. "Thank you Peter." and the older man smiled as they trudged forward.


	18. CHAPTER EIGHTEEN * UNCHARTED STORMS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams learn of new obstacles that are meant to thwart their rescue efforts.

As team two started through the over grown grass and weeds, Stiles looked up abruptly, there was a lightning strike way off in the distance. Tapping the device in his ear, "Chris, I'm sure you saw that?" Chris tapped his ear piece and looked back to the ground, "We did, I even checked the weather satellite, there is no cloud cover showing!" Stiles looked at Pavel, "Ok, this has to some how be supernatural." Pavel looked at him, "Then I'm glad you are here to help me get through this reality." Scott nestled up next Stiles as he tromped through the high grass, "You realize once we get home you have a lot to fill me in on." at that Stiles smiled and looked at him, "I promise once things settles down, I will tell you everything." Scott looked at Ethan, "You to buddy." Ethan nodded an okay, and continued on the pathway. 

As both groups trek further, the cloud cover becomes more dense and it became even darker, then the rain started falling. It was turning into a severe electrical storm. After twenty minutes of pelting rain, both teams were soaked completely through to the skin, and were having trouble seeing in front of them. Now the dirt pathways were drained away, and the men had to rely on their own intuition.Stiles could see the loop to the coaster, he figured the station was approximately seventy five yards from it. They were not far now. He was anxious to get there, but he was trained to follow orders, and he was no longer in charge, he had kneeled down waiting for the others, and needed to maintain discipline by working as a team, not rogue. Scott moved over and knelt next to Stiles, "Do you feel like there is presence right there in front of you, but you cant make it out?" Stiles looked at him, "Yes its almost familiar but different or even like someone is watching us." Ethan joined them, "Hey guys do...." But before he could get into it, "Yes, its not evil though but familiar." Stiles whispered, as Pavel joined them with Liam in tow.

The thunder was louder and more of a mechanical sound then the typical crash, then another intense lightning strike hit the ground near them, and the rain was now in a down pour. Liam moved forward to get under a large cover, as Scott went to join him, he was hit in the face with a rusty chain hanging down, as he moved to the left to go around it, he hit another then decided to kneel as he finished his trip to get next to Liam. Stiles, Pavel and Ethan walked up next to the two men who were standing there. "This is the old swings, the Flying Zephyr." Scott looked at him, "How did you know that? The sign is disintegrated." Stiles got close to his ears, "I looked up the schematics to the park, and memorized the area where we would be traversing." Scott slapped Stiles in the back, "Brother I'm glad some things never change.

Chris's entire group looked at the sky there was no sign that the storm was ever going to end. Chris looked at his pad at the same time, but there was no sign that the storm even exist.The storm increased with winds growing, the pavement was be covered with rivers of mud and washed away plants. Chris's team was almost fifty yards out, but Pavel's and Stiles' team was having the worst time going against the wind and the rainfall hitting them in the face. "This isn't possible, this storm shouldn't be happening." Stiles said as he worked his way to Pavel, both men waited for the other three to make it to where they were. Ethan looked at the coaster track on the other side of the fence, he was trying to figure which way it went, "Stiles," he was yelling at this point, the winds blowing so hard that they almost couldn't keep their eyes open. Stiles heard Ethan and turned so his ear was next to his mouth, "That track seems to be going towards the platform, doesn't it?" Stiles looked at the metal track and Pavel's pad. "Yes I believe you are right, Pavel lets see if there is a way through or over that fence to that track..." Ethan got closer to Pavel, "It goes directly into the station, just above our boys." Pavel moved towards the fence, he started jogging down the fence line until he found where a large section had collapsed under an old fallen tree. "Stiles about twenty yards away from your position there is a giant section that was taken out by a tree."At the second Stiles group started towards Pavel's position, another lightning bolt struck the coaster at its tallest point, sending electricity through the metal going both ways, once the electrical bolt dissipated the charge was depleted and fizzled out. Liam screamed "I thought that wasn't supposed to happen?" Stiles turned to him as Ethan finally got to them and wiped his face. "The lightning antenna wouldn't work unless the ride itself was grounded, but there isn't any electricity to ground it with." Pavel looked at the man, "You seem to be very versed on everything, are you sure your not Russian?" Stiles smiled, and proceeded to lead the group with Pavel to his downed tree. "We are going to have to watch ourselves on that track, incase there is another electrical strike."

Argent was helping Alec to get up, he had sunk into a large section of soft ground made worse by the torrential downpour. The park grounds were getting so saturated that everyone in Chris's group was having problems with their feet sinking into it, and it was taking them twice as long to get to their destination as they had planned. Peter was being helped by Isaac to get to a paved area, "Thank you Young Lahey, This is turning into an adventure I'm pretty sure we all could have done with out." Isaac looked at the older wolf, "We are doing this for one of our own, I remember a time or two, we helped your sorry ass." as he finished he winked at the man, Peter looked at Isaac as did the rest of the group, Isaac looked a bit smug, at that point everyone was giving him the stink eye, "Well if it weren't for Stiles convincing him he had a life worth living, you might have all vanished during that hunt." Of course they all nodded, Peter was set back but didn't show it, instead he placated to the youths ego. Argent kept looking at his pad, the captives dots blinked out then on in another spot, then back again to the original spot a moment later. "team one, team two."

Scott moved to the front of the line, his protectiveness of Stiles was something he still had, but Stiles wasn't human anymore and Scott would have to get used to that somehow. His love for the man he considered his best friend and brother prevented him from letting Stiles in harms way. Now he was feeling over protective of his friends especially Stiles, he wasn't going to allow the fates to take him again, not while Scott himself was alive. He was happy Stiles had found love, love in a man, but Scott didn't care, the bonds they all felt for each other, as a pack, as friends and family were non-binary. He knew Stiles had never had real love, yeah he had infatuations with several girls, Lydia being at the forefront, and for Scott it was easy, he had those dashing good looks, he was a star on the lacrosse field. When Stiles finally had his moment of glory, it was ruined by Gerard Argent. Argent had abducted Stiles from the field before any celebrating could be done and had beaten him badly to get information, but Stiles friends lives always came first, and Stiles paid that price. Scott wasn't sure why friend enlisted in the army, but he supported him in his decision, and when Stiles stopped writing back, he and the others became concerned, though everything they did to find Stiles came up with road blocks. Scott and Derrek took turns for the longest time staying in Stiles room, some times in the chair, some times in the bed, they were desperate for some kind, any kind of a clue to his whereabouts. The day the group unofficially gave up on the desperate search for their lost comrade was the hardest on him, he went into a deep depression, he had lost Allison, then lost Stiles not once but twice, his heart just wasn't in it to live with out the two who mattered the most to him. That was the point when he was starting to make bad decisions with the pack, and he slowly lost site of where his journey was supposed to be headed. Malia would say he was close to suicidal thoughts. Their love was what got him through, but it was a long road for him to feel he could love her. At that point his friendship with Derrek became stronger, they both felt closer to the other, and Scott finally understood why Derrek didn't get close to people, not because he didn't want to, but he was afraid to lose them once he did..

The five men slowly worked their way towards the coasters train station, but the path was now blocked by deep thick mud, the choice to go up onto the track was inevitable, there was no other way to get to the station at this point. Pavel answered Chris's call, "Team two here." Argent spoke calmly, "The blips for the boys moved in a circle, then back to where they started." Argent said and asked being he didn't understand the move. Pavel at looked at Stiles confused, "Any ideas team one or two?" Liam tapped his ear piece, "Maybe we are looking at this from a two dimensional point of view, what if the took them up a level and it only looks like they went in a circle but are another level...?" Argent smiled and winked at Isaac, "Good thinking Liam, that would mean they are chained to, oh Shit!" Stiles interrupted, "The damn track, now we have move quickly before there is another lightning strike, it could kill them!" Stiles started running, Liam and Ethan grabbed his shoulders, "Look we still have to move towards them with common since." Stiles continued, the other four men were right on his tail. Ethan Stopped as he thought he saw movement.Liam stopped with Scott as Stiles kneeled down, Pavel pulled out his night vision binoculars. "That's them," He handed the binoculars to Stiles, "Michael, and Pete and I , oh my God, Ethan confirm the third person for me.." Stiles hands Ethan the binoculars, "Michael, Pete, that's not Jacob, I swear it looks like, it is, its Jackson, but why, how?" As the men stood to move forward, they could see the captives were unconscious, and we're within five yards, then another loud boom is heard. They look towards the top of the hill behind them, the electrical bolt seemed as if it was going on forever. Ethan screamed, "No its not grounded..." Then it hit Stiles, he starts speaking out loud, "Grounded, not grounded, it will keep you grounded, what, holy Bat Crap that hearth heart." Ethan looked at him, "No Way, do you have it?" Stiles dug into his cargo pocket pulling out an item covered in tissue paper, He runs a few yards forward on the metal track, places it down in a secure spot and starts back as the electrical charge starts its way down the hill towards him, he turns to look and trips, his belt gets caught in the metal mesh platform, "damn it, I'm stuck, Ah shit, really." Argent yells through the ear piece. "Team one, team two, what' going on over there, team two do you copy?" The four men looked at Stiles in shock, Scott and Liam start towards Stiles, but Pavel grabs their shirts, but Ethan took off to him any way. Stiles yelled, "Go back!" but Ethan grabbed him the second the charge hit the glass Hearth Heart. There was a large blue explosion, the force of the blast threw the two men several feet into the lower station ground floor as the floor with Pavel, Liam and Scott collapses and the three men join Stiles and Ethan on the water soaked ground, which softened their fall. Pavel helped the two younger men stand, they both sprinted to Stiles and Ethan, helping them both to stand. "Could you explain to me what just happened?" Pavel said as the two men stood there. "Lets say help from a new friend.!?" Stiles hugged Ethan, "Thanks, now I owe you one." Stiles stopped and pointed at his friend, "And no you can not borrow the Jeep!"

The nine men finally converged right outside the stations underground car storage and maintenance bay, the emergency ramp was directly behind the back of the lower station. "What happened to you guys, you were offline a few minutes?" Pavel looked at him, "Honestly I'm not quite sure, I'm new to this supernatural stuff." Argent and Peter both looked at Stiles, I'll explain in the van." 

This time the group split in four pairs, with Scott and Liam, going up the back, Ethan and Pavel going underneath then up the front, Stiles, Chris going from the left and finally Peter and Alec hitting from the Right side while Isaac headed to the roof to get a good look at the entire area. "Ok teams I'm in position, so far all clear." As he makes that statement he checks the pad Chris had given him. "Hey guys I'm seeing several new lights popping up on the screen." Chris answered back, "How many, wait what color?" Isaac shook his head in disbelief, "My god there are so many now, and they keep popping up, Chris, they're the munitions blips, the color is purple." As the eight men now all enter the base deck to the coaster, Stiles pushes way through, there laying directly in front of him was Michael. Ethan stumbles to Jackson, as Peter kneels next to his cousin and a tear runs down his cheek. He never realized he still had any more family members, besides Derrek, Malia and Cora. 

Scott helped Jacob sit up, "Hey are you okay?" Jacob opened his eyes slowly as the drug was wearing off, he looks at Scott, "No names, don't use no names?" Chris had walked over to the two of them as Scott looks at Chris in the face, "He said no names twice then blacked out again, what could that mean?" Pavel looked down at them, "Maybe its just literal?, Don't use any names until we know what's going on." Argent looked at the group, "Did you all catch that? Don't use anyone's names for now.. Better safe than sorry."Michael's eyes were opening slowly, he could barely see the smile looking down on him. "Sarge, you came for me." His eyes start to tear up, as he fights the effect of the serum which was still pulling him back to sleep.. "Stiles, the trigger, its part of a riddle, I ah... (Michael's eyes close then open) I, we all have one but its diff, difffff difff,fferent." Michael passes back out... Stiles looks at Argent, "There is some kind of trigger, that will cause something bad to happen, its definitely their names, because they all have one and it's different." 

Stiles looked at the four men laying on the floor, the chains had been removed and dropped to the lower level. Argent motioned to Peter, putting his thumb on his chin and his pointer finger under his lower lip as he asked, "How long would a dose of adrenaline last them, or would that be dangerous?" He asked trying to figure out a way to get these four drugged men to safety."I don't know what drug was used to put them in this state, so I really can't answer that honestly." Chis states as he watches the two couples being rejoined.Stiles was now kneeling on the floor with both knees, Michael was sitting up and feeling woozy, now all three men were sitting up. Scott was sitting with Jacob still, "Are you starting to feel better?" he winced as he stood, "Unfortunately I am unable to see, if you could help me out of this forsaken place, I would be in your debt." Scott placed Jacobs hand on his bicep, and they stood there as the rest were gathering their strength, "Nonsense. You are a friend of my best friend and Brother, that makes you part of our extended family." At that second Isaac was coming down the ladder from above, "Is everyone ok, down here? I have charted a route through the munitions but at one point we will have to go through the deeper swampy waters" Stiles looked at Ethan and Jackson who were finishing up a pretty long kiss, "I, believe everyone is okay." He smirked as he leaned over and gave Michael a very endearing closed eyes kiss as well. They each whispered to each other at the exact time "I love you." Isaac started towards Jackson to greet him, but he felt himself kick something laying on the floor, it was a chain, he reached down picking it up, it was Michaels dog tags, "Hey Stiles I found these dog tags they belong to......" Everyone screamed "No" but the word "Michael." Was already said, the entire group looked at Michael in horror, as Stiles stands up. Michael looks at him wide eyed as he grips his hands............


	19. CHAPTER NINETEEN * GROUNDED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The teams battle the elements to get to the captives.

Michael stood there, his eyelids were pressed together so hard they started watering, he didn't know what was going to happen, he had never felt fear like this before. Stiles looked Michael in the eyes, waiting for the unknown. The entire team stood there watching the two men. After a few seconds Michael opened his eyes and saw Stiles, their eyes connected, "We just can't win." Stiles looked for any sign of any transformation and was baffled not to see one. "Um Stiles?" Michael started shaking, Stiles eyes widened and without thinking, he threw his arms around Michael, "Hold on, no matter what happens, I got you." Michael's shaking increased Stiles whispered in his ear "Why are you shaking?" Michael started to cry, "Because we thought you were dead, we watched you to go over the edge of that cliff and I've seen nothing but you and Ethan go over that Cliff for five and a half months, But you're here, not dead, I silently prayed and got hurt me." After a moment had passed, the entire group one by one let out a sigh of relief. 

Liam hugged Alec and he hugged him back. Ethan started to cry, "You didn't leave me, I'm so sorry I blamed you for all my troubles." Jackson who never cried in front of people, grabbed Ethan's face, "You couldn't have know, its not your fault, you were what kept me sane, I, I love you so much." Ethan was ecstatic "Jacs don't you ever leave me again."

Scott helped Jacob sit on one of the large wooden boxes, "You are Jacob right?" Jacob smiled, "Its been months since someone nicely talked to me, thank you … er um?" Scott put his hands by Jacobs eyes, "I'm Scott , Scott McCall, I'm going to place my fingers by your eyes, it will pull your pain away." Scott put his fingers to Jacobs temples, he flinched. "I'm sorry, we were beaten every day, Michael got the worst of it, when we get back to your home you should probably have his chest x-rayed for broken ribs, just not used to being nicely touched. Scott pulled Jacobs pain, it was the darkest he had ever seen.

Michael put his hand on Stiles head, and the other on his back, "Thank you for coming for me." Again Stiles had became speechless. Michael looked him in the face, his eyes hardened as his expression changed, "Stiles, you're still scared aren't you?" Stiles looked at him, "No I'm not scared, you're safe now." Michael shook his head side to side, "That's not what I'm talking about, you're still scared of who you are." Stiles let go and stepped backwards turned and faced towards the sky. Stiles looked at him "No no Michael you're wrong I'm not scared to be who I am let's just get back to the vans and discuss it back at the condo." Michael looked at Stiles and agreed with him he didn't want to hurt the man that he cared for so much so he was just going to let this go and discuss it in private.

Chris stood there and had his head down, "That was my fault Isaac, I forgot to radio you about not using names." Peter looked at both men, "Well everything turned out okay so let's get past this." Chris half grinned, "Okay lets get you boys home." Chris said enthusiastically, Peter pulled out his small pocket duffle bag, and sat it on a rail, "Okay you four, I'm going to give you a shot of adrenaline, it should give you enough strength to get to the vans. As Peter started giving the shots to the four men, Chris looks at Isaac, "Now Isaac, lets get a look at your map." Isaac handed the map to Chris, after inspecting the map, Chris motions for them to start their dangerous trek, the team of now thirteen men was making their way through the abandoned park laced with booby traps and explosive devices, it was not going to be a quick and easy trip to their vans.

The storm was still raging on, Stiles was letting Michael put all his weight on his shoulders, the adrenaline was beginning to wear off. The lack of well-balanced meals and exercising for several months had taken its toll on the four men's bodies, causing the hostages to be weaker than they had anticipated. Stiles mind again was going in several different directions. For the first time in years Stiles wanted one of his Adderall, he needed to focus, then all of a sudden it hit him, he taps his ear piece, "Isaac, I need you and Alec, could you both help Michael back to the vans, I have to go back and get the hearth heart." Peter stopped, "Stiles, what the hell, your gonna risk your life to get a piece of most likely melted to a crisp, glass?" Pavel tapped his ear piece, "Shut up Peter, Stiles I"m coming with you." Argent grabbed his friends arm and whispered, "Are you sure you want to do all of that for a piece of glass?" Pavel shrugged off Chris's hand and took a step back. "I remember risking my life for a necklace, I thought was worthless, but it meant something to you." Chris understood the selfishness in his statement and pulled his friends hat down over his eyes. "We will see you both at the vans, but hurry.....Stiles Smiled a 'thank you' at Pavel, Michael looked at him and winced in pain, "A piece of glass huh, hurry back Sarge." Stiles bent his head forward, touching their foreheads quickly feeling Michaels pain silently enter his body, Michael closed his eyes, and turned back to the other men, he didn't want to see Stiles leave again, that's all he had to think about for five months, the memory of Stiles and Ethan going over that cliff haunted him, over and over...

Pavel and Stiles trudged through the mudslides and broken building pieces as the rain kept pelting them. "You care for that man very deeply, do you not?" Stiles looked at Pavel, "Yes, he protected Pete and myself when we were new recruits. He trained me to be a good soldier, and he became a close friend, it was a new type of relationship to us both, I was just coming to terms with it, and being happy with what was happening with us, then we had that convoy." Stiles looked at Pavel, he could feel his new friends perplexed situation, but he listened on as they got closer to their destination. "I had a crush on a girl since third grade, but she was unattainable, I knew it to, I even had a ten year plan to win her over." Pavel moved a large tree limb out of their way. "Where is this girl now?" He asked as Stiles laughed, "I got her," he said very much sarcastically. "Yeah for all of five months" ducking under the chains from the Swing rides, the two continued on, "She dumped me when I enlisted." looking at the fence line, running towards the hole they previously used, "She's dating a friend of the family, and hiding a pregnancy for some reason, but it's her story, not mine." Pavel patted him on the shoulder, "Maybe you chased her my young friend, because you knew she was unattainable?" Stiles stood there and stared at the man, he never thought that being a possibility, "Okay you can stop psychoanalyzing me." Pavel gripped the burnt track and pulled himself up, then reached down to Stiles, "I was not analyzing you, it was an observation, I meant no harm." Stiles was irritated, but his thoughts needed to be set aside for now, he had a task to do. 

The storm was just a heavy rain for a few minutes, but a electrical feel had formed in the air, and a large discharge erupted above the group, sending a massive bolt into the ground only a few feet from their position, that was when the first of the ordnances started to detonate. The eleven men started to scurry in every direction, multiple bursts were happening all around them. Alec pulled Michael to the grounds and partially covered his body as he looked for liam"My brother would kill me if you got injured." Michael was a bit puzzled, "Which one is your brother? "Alec then realized Michael didn't know him, and the story should be Stiles to tell. Another wave of explosions rocked the entire main street to the park, several of the buildings were falling down on one side blocking any hope of quick exit for the group.

Stiles was now scouring the metal frame and the ground around it, then there it was, it was still in a heart shape, but Stiles had thought for sure it might have melted to a crisp as the Creepy wolf suggested. Picking it up, "Got it, lets get out of here." he places it in the tissue paper, then back in his cargo pocket. Pavel followed him over the remaining top deck to the coaster, where they headed for the ramp. Another flash of lightning permeated the air above the metal coaster, then there was an almost sonic boom as the energy shot through the sky, a massive fog was forming out of nowhere. The wind carried the fog away abruptly and Tratser was standing there with the four cloaked ninja men. "You my young friend must be Stilinski, ah I have been expecting you." Stiles smelled a different smell coming off of Pavel, then he also felt his heart rate quicken. Looking at Pavel, Stiles knew right then what was happening, "You have got to be kidding me?" He then spat at the man, who punched him in the face. Tratser was walking towards them, "Now my Russian friend, I need you to kill him!" Stiles looked at Pavel, as he felt nothing but discourse for him. "On your knee's human scum!" Stiles refused, but Pavel pushed him to the ground. "Shitau ish-veh sahrafel svi' nash-veh stiles" Stiles sat up, his Vulcan was rough but he was sure that it translated roughly to 'trust me', his brain was going twenty thousand miles a minute. Then the sound of explosions from a distance could be heard, "Ah that Stilinski, is the sound of your comrade's dying, is that not a beautiful sound?" Kneeling down to hover in Stiles face, now you are going to join them. "Kill him" as Tratser turned and walked towards his ninja goons, Stiles closed his eyes as he felt the gun touch the back of his head, "Good bye Michael, I love you." Pavel heard him, and repeated "Sahrafel nash-veh" then blast was heard, 

The entire group of men stood still, Michael, looked at Pete, "Stiles!"

Tratser whipped around, Pavel had shot one of his ninja goons, Then with out a second to think, his gun was flying through the air into Tratser hand, "How dare you, you foolish human." Stiles stood up with his hands in the air, looking at Tratser. "Who the hell are you, what do you need with me dead?" the horrid man walked closer to Stiles as Stiles stepped backwards closer to Pavel. "Oh you and your little spark mate wont live, so the prophecy will not come to pass." Stiles was right against Pavel now, "Go to hell, "Pavel, Pohshayek svi't'nash-veh pla'san-zhel." with that Stiles lunged towards Tratser from a side angle, grabbing the gun before he could shoot, as Pavel pulls Stiles gun from between his back and belt, as Stiles instructed in Vulcan. Pavel shoots both goons in the face, as Stiles aims at Tratser and pulls the trigger. Tratser grabbed his shoulder, Stiles thought for sure he had seen blood but his eyes were started to get cloudy from the large amount of fog that had appeared, then another sonic like boom hits as Stiles is flung backwards into a turnstile knocking him in the head, Pavel is flipped backwards to the ground with a crash as a wooden box is crushed under his weight. Tratser walks backwards slowly and disappears into the heavy fog..... Its not over yet, I'LL BE AT THE 'LIGHTHOUSE ELEVATION....." click, click,click...

Pavel stumbled his way to Stiles, frantically trying to wake him up and unable to, he carefully picked him up and starts his journey to the front of the park. "What have I done my friend?"


	20. CHAPTER TWENTY * REALITIES LOST

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making it to the van and to Peter's condo

Stiles eyes opened, then quickly had to shut due to rain that was pelting down on him. His head hurt something horrible, he inadvertently moaned. Pavel stopped and tried to speak with him again.. but Stiles remained still. Placing his hands on his temples Pavel pulled some pain from Stiles and the younger man briefly woke up, "Don't keep doing that, you need your strength to get out of here." And like a light turned off, he was out again, "Come on soldier, wake up man." Pavel continued trudging through the rain. He needed to get out of the park before the vans were forced to leave them. Another ordnance went off, as the noise subsided, Pavel could here sirens getting louder as they got closer. Pavel had to wade through a small stream from what he could tell, holding his balance was not easy since he had Stiles in his arms.

They had finally made it to the entrance of the park, at that point he had figured out that the rubble they just traveled through were the collapsed buildings at the front entrance of the park. There was an old metal bench that was still screwed into the ground that he sat Stiles on as he sat next to him holding his head up trying to talk him into waking up. " Ok buddy we are almost there." Then he heard voices, but they were not familiar. The amount of police lights out side of the park was growing by the minute. Voices were getting closer, as flashlights were as well. Stiles started to moan so Pavel pulled his head towards his chest to muffle the sound. Then out onf nowhere an explosive device went off near the roller coaster they left several moments earlier. The police turned their attention to the coaster as the giant metal frame started collapsing in large sections... On the ground he noticed a glowing pebble, its glint was amazingly bright, for some odd reason he picked the pebble up and put it in his pocket. As Pavel turned around Stiles was sitting up on the bench, "What happened ,where are we..?" Pavel was happy to see him moving around. "Okay my friend we only have a little bit more to go to get to the vans." Stiles stood up an instantly became dizzy and had to sit back down. Pavel walked up to him "Here let me help you to quietly get the rest of the way out of this hell." 

At the van they were quickly and quietly greeted by Liam, Alec, Argent and Isaac. Argent grabbed his friend in a hug "I sent the rest to Peter's." He looked at the two men in the light, "Which one of you is bleeding?" This was the first time Pavel noticed the blood on the back of Stiles head. "That last explosive lightning strike sent both of us through the air, Stiles landed in a turn style, and must of hit his head, he has been in and out of it since, I've taken as much of his pain as I could." Alec hurried to Stiles side, "Okay bud let's get you in the van, and I'll check out your head injury." Stiles looked at him, "You can call me Stiles." He said matter-of-factly. Liam opened the door and Alec help Stiles get up into the van, Stiles looked at Alec for a moment, "Wait I know you, your um Alex from L.A." Alec looked at him, " Um Stiles I'm Alec, so when did you leave for basic training?" Stiles looked at Liam, "I haven't told the pack yet, I want to tell dad and Lydia first." Liam looked at the men getting into the van, Isaac eyes got big, " What's wrong Liam?" Liam moved to the front of the van. "I believe Stiles has a concussion, he seems to have lost his memory back to before he left for his basic training." Argent looked at Pavel, " What happened to you guys back there?" Pavel closed his eyes, Tratser forced my hand and let's just say my cover was blown." Argent looked at Isaac, under your seat there is a box, could you hand it to me please.?" Isaac did , Chris pulled out a police light, placed it on the dash, plugged it in and turned it on. The light lit and the van took off at a fast pace by the police cars, "I'm glad I remembered that thing....

The van pulled into the back alley behind the condo. The five men quietly made there way to the elevator, then up to the penthouse. Liam and Isaac helped Stiles to the first room in the hall. Argent hurried in with a large ice compress. "This should help with the swelling." Peter walked in, what happened to Stiles?" Pavel looked at him, "We were caught in one of those concussive explosives, he was thrown into a metal pole." Argent looked defeated, "Okay guys let's give him some time to rest, Alec could you stay here and keep an eye on him?" Alec placed the compress close to where he had been bleeding. "Yes I can do that, may I have some tea my throat is dry?" Peter started to protest, but got a look from Chris that stopped him before he could speak. Stiles stirred a little, "Michael, where is Michael?" Alec looked at Liam, "That's good, he remembers Michael." Peter sat next to Stiles, and pulled his hand into his. As he began to talk, he started pulling pain from Stiles, "We gave Michael a sedative, he has been through a great deal of trauma, and needs a good amount of rest before we board a plane to go home." Before he was done, Stiles had fallen back to sleep. The men all started leaving the room one by one, Alec took Stiles hand and pulled more pain away, he laid his head on Stiles pillow and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Michael woke up in a panic, the sound of explosions were only now echoing in his mind. It took him a moment to figure out where he was, then he realized he was with Stiles friends, he wasn't sure if Stiles group made it back yet or not, but the need to know hit him. He stood and walked towards the hallway that went to the rooms. Michael walked through the first door, and there was Stiles with a compress up against his head, and Alec leaning against the bed sleeping with his head next to Stiles. Alec stirred, Michael smiled, "Earlier you used the phrase 'My Brother would kill me' Stiles is your brother correct?" Alec grinned, Yes i was adopted by Stiles father, but he left for Basic training and never had contact with us again." Michael looked lost, "He told me everyone from here quit contacting him, I know he never received any mail." Alec looked down at Stiles, I believe he has a concussion, to know for sure he would need a CT. But we really cant utilize a hospital here, he needs to go back to Beacon Hill. Michael heard all of that, his eyes teared a bit, moving the blanket so he could lay next to Stiles, Alec stood, "I'll give you guys some privacy, I'm glad you are well Michael, he really does care about you." Leaving the room, and closing the door Alec headed to his room where Liam had went to rest.

Michael laid there, he placed his arm around Stiles waist and took his hand into his and pulled some pain away, "Sarge, I just learned how to do this from Isaac. These people care about you very much, so please be okay, if not for me then for them." He placed a kiss on Stiles cheek, "I love you too" and Michael buried his face in Stiles shoulder. Stiles had slept on his shoulder like that during missions in Iraq, he now understood how the feeling of closeness helped with calming nerves and putting one at peace if not only momentarily. He was happy to smell the scent of Stiles, his scent was of a clean sea breeze mixed with fresh linen, and citrus. He smiled as he drifted to sleep.

Peter walked in to check if Stiles swelling went down, and it had.. as he walked away, he noticed both men were smiling in their sleep.


	21. CHAPTER TWENTY ONE * TWO ROADS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afraid of his memory loss styles doesn't want to hurt Michael
> 
> Jacob finds a new friend

Jacob jumped forward all of sudden, he felt a tightness in his chest, it was hard to breathe, he felt closed in and panicky. He bolted out of bed thinking he could be dying. He couldn't see, the sounds of explosions were in his head. He fell over an ottoman sitting in front of a chair. Jacob managed to crawl up in the chair, he sat there with his knees pulled to his chest, eyes watering and his entire body shaky. His confusion scared him. Sobbing silently to himself, he rock forward and backwards constantly. Isaac was brushing his teeth when he felt Jacob's pain. Rushing to Jacob's room, he stood a few feet to let him know he was there. " Jacob, it's Isaac, I'm going to sit next to you." He slowly approached the unstable young man and wrapped his arms around him trying to hold him close. He used his hand to pull any pain he may feeling, and spoke calming words into his ears. After a few moments of this, Jacob started to feel more relaxed, his smell of fear was gone but his anxiety was still there. At this point Jacob had buried his head and Isaac's chest and Isaac had his arms wrapped around his upper torso. Isaac had felt this kind of fear before, he knew it would take some time for this young man, if time would allow it at all to get better.

Jacob stopped crying. He was to the point where he was sitting up now, he was facing Isaac, he could feel the warmth of his breath on his face and smell the mint fragrance, the scent soothed and calmed him and he started speaking without gasping for air. "I'm so sorry that happened. I've never had an attack like that before. The last thing I remember, I was talking to the young man named Scott, I must have fallen asleep and apparently he left, and then the horrible memories started to come crashing back." Isaac smiled, "You do not have to apologize for being scared you have physically and mentally gone through some traumatic ordeals and your body's trying to cope." Jacob lowered his voice, "I enlisted because my family is gone, and I couldn't afford collage on my own. I met Ethan during basic training and he and I have been deployed together the entire time." Isaac placed his hand along Jacob's temples. He pulled the pain away from his eyes, Jacob placed his hands on Isaac's, "Wow that helps so much, and I swear I thought I saw a spark when you started." Isaac felt the happiness permeating from Jacob. "I can't speak for the others, but you can stay with me, and I can help you." Jacob removed his hands, and lowered his head. "Why would you do this for a complete stranger?" Isaac placed his right hand on Jacob's lower arm above his wrist, and Jacob grabbed his lower arm as Isaac explained, "Your part of Stiles pack, and thus one of us, you have a family now, Okay!" Jacob released his arm, "What is a pack?" Isaac snickered, "I have a friend back home who can explain pack dynamics better then me, he is a bit of a jerk, but he has a rough past like the rest of us." Jacob stood, "Could you lead me to the restroom?"

Michael woke up slowly, he could hear the voices in the other rooms. Stiles was laying in his arms with his head snuggled on his chest and his arm laying on his abdomen. For the first time in several months Michael felt safe. The people in the other room either shared his experience or rescued him from it. They didn't know him, he had no connection to them beside Stiles, and now he owed them a life debt. He could still smell the scent Stiles put off. He could tell his companion was in a happy state, but he was scared what would happen when he woke up. Not wanting to push his emotional agenda on Stiles, he slowly moved his body away from the younger man, and got up with the intention to find the bathroom, and finally socialize with his new friends. Standing, he looked for his clothes.  
Just as he was about to walk out of the room, Liam came to the door way, "Good morning Michael, I'm Liam." Michael smiled, "I want to thank you for what you did for the three of, I mean the four of us." Liam walked in, "Stiles asked for help and we help family, which so you know now you are part of that crazy family. He has been like an older brother to me, he took care of me when others didn't want to, and for the most, he taught me more about who I was than my original Alpha." Michael closed his eyes, "He is a very special man, I was lucky to find him." Liam looked at Michael, "You said was lucky, what do you mean?" Michael looked out the window, "If he lost his memories, then I have lost him. It took a long time for us to be comfortable being ourselves around each other." Liam shook his head, "You can't give up on him, my God the man moved heaven and earth to get you back." Michael sat down on the bed, "Your right." He stood up, and walked back to the window, "May I barrow some clothes, till I can get some of my own. Liam nodded with a grin, "Peter and Scott cleaned all the clothes you guys had on, And purchased some new civilian clothes for you, to help hide you and blend you in better."

Liam and Michael walked to the next room up the hall, "Here I'm not sure what kind you wear, but you all have new underwear, jeans and t-shirts, there are new tooth brushes in the bathroom, "Thank you again." Liam next walked him to the bathroom, "Here is real soap, and shampoo, Enjoy." he walked out of the bathroom, leaving Michael alone. After several minutes of wash, rinse, wash, rinse, Michael dried off, grabbed the bottle of mouthwash that was sitting on the counter, opened the new toothbrush and cleaned his mouth several times. When he finally felt clean enough, he put on the clothes and walked out feeling refreshed.

Pete was standing on the deck, he had just eaten a huge bowl of corn flakes, and now was enjoying a cup of coffee alone with his thoughts. Michael walked out with a cup of his own, "Good morning Petey." He grinned a big smile. Pete sat his cup down and walked over to the man with his hand out to shake it. Michael refused, and pulled Pete in for a hug. "We made it, These people, they selflessly saved us from the hell those weird people were putting us through." Pete looked at everyone who was around the kitchen island. "I knew from the moment I met Stiles he was good people. "Oh First Sergeant, I never thanked you for keeping us together for these few years." Michael winked, "I kept the three of us, Stiles would have skinned me alive, had i sent you away." Michael turned and looked at Jacob sitting on the couch, "Have you talked to him today? Pete looked down, "No he actually just got up a few moments ago, and I fella named Isaac has been by his side since Jacob woke up this morning with a panic attack." Michael felt bad, "That poor kid, he has put on such a brave face since the ambush, I didn't think he would break." 

Stiles sat at the edge of the bed. He was looking around and the more he looked the more he remembered about where he was. He stood up, walked to his original room and gathered clean clothes. As he shuffled through the backpack, he found his phone. Stiles turned it on and studied the picture on it, it was the picture that Pete took of him and Michael at the beach, but he was trying to remember it, His head started hurting, so he sat down on the unmade bed. "Young Stilinski, you seem like your in pain?" Stiles grimaced, It was Peter, Your friends are on the deck." Stiles looked at Peter in the eyes, Peter felt his stomach lurch. "What's wrong, you should be happy." Stiles eyes started to water and the tears flowed down his cheek. "I can't remember everything, if I sit long enough and think about something, yeah it comes back, but I have no total recall." Peter stood and made Stiles stand and walk with him, "Let me show you something." He took Stiles to the end of the hall, and had him look at Michael outside on the deck. "You see that man, Michael. You and Ethan busted your asses for four months looking for him. And don't say it was out of Duty and Honor, Nooo, You love that man, you worked hard learning it was okay to love him." Stiles looked at Michael, then it hit like a freight train....

Stiles was sitting at the desk, the lap top was open and he was reading about an auction of the old Hale Estate. "Hmm, looks like no one is yet interested in the property, I might get lucky." Michael was laying on the bed. Both men were off duty and hanging out in running shorts and plain white muscle shirts. "So you are serious? "What are you going to do, when you get it?" Stiles smiled "I want to build a cabin by the lake, and maybe you could help me?" Michael rolled his eyes, "You just can't live with out me now can you?" Stiles stood up and sat on the floor with his head leaning against Michael's arm. "What if I couldn't?" Michael placed his hand under Stiles chin, Stiles in turn placed his chin on it. "Then I'd help you build that cabin." Stiles smirked and then laid his head completely on Michael's arm.

As the memory ended Stiles looked at Peter, "I need to explain to Michael what happened, thank you Peter." Peter winked at him, "It's the least I could do for the man who found another Hale family member." Stiles corrected Peter, "That was just a coincidence." Peter looked him in the eye. "Stiles if you look at the last five years, how many coincidences do you see?" Stiles just looked at him, turned and walked towards the sliding glass door that led to the deck.Michael looked inside, he could see Stiles coming their way, "Petey, could you go check on Jacob, so Isaac can have a few moments to himself?" Pete looked at Stiles sliding the door shut. "Yeah, sure." He smiled at Stiles as he passed quickly. Stiles looked at Michael, he then looked out at the city, this was an unusual situation, their eyes pulled them together, as each moved closer to the other, leaning in for ..... Stiles put his hand on Michael's chest stopping his forward motion. "Stiles have I done something wrong?" Stiles didn't want to look at him, but he forced himself to, "No, no you didn't, I, I mean, I sustained a concussion at the park, I'm having memory lapses, and I'm scared." Michael pulled Stiles into him, "Do you have any memories of us?" the younger man nodded, "I know we care for each other, you were going to help me build a cabin together." Turning to the side, Michael let the hurt he felt from the last statement sink in. "No Stiles, we Are building it together, you and I." Stiles shook his head up and down slowly, "Okay, you and I." Michael put his arm on Stiles waist, "Stiles I do love you, and if I can make you fall for me once, I can do it again." With that last statement, Michael pulled Stiles in till their lips clashed into each other. To Michael's joy Stiles kissed him back. Stiles stopped, "Oh wow your dad is going to be so happy to see you." Michael looked at him, "You have talked to my father?" He looked happy, "Yeah, he was the one whom, with help from my friends, set up the rescue." Michael looked confused, "He and talked about you and Pete all the time, I was afraid he would be mad about my personal life." The younger man turned to the door, "Come on, lets introduce you officially to my family, "One more of these first." Michael kissed Stiles , and both men could smell the happiness coming off the other............


	22. CHAPTER TWENTY TWO * TRUTH HURTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flight back to LAX
> 
> He told her the truth and now she's mad

The flight from New Orleans to Los Angeles was a little over three hours long, just about everyone was asleep accept Peter and Pete who were getting acquainted, and Isaac was talking quietly to Jacob. They left in one of Chris's friend's private plane at 0230 hours that put their arrival time at approximately 0330 hours since LA was 2 hours behind.

Peter was very happy meeting young Pete, He felt his family was a little bit bigger today than yesterday. "Your mother and I were close growing up, when we were children she spent time in the condo we just left. Malia was a wild child like myself, we used to take my father's convertible and cruise the town at night when everyone was asleep." Pete looked shocked, "My mom was very strict with me while I was growing up." He smiled, "She is in Governor's Point now. When my folks divorced, mom kept dads last name, she was very worried about the name Hale after that horrible fire." Peter sighed, "I'm just very happy to know that you were not in attendance that evening." Pete looked out the window, "Yeah dad wanted mom to stay away from her side of the family, as he called you all, Way word Losers." Peter smirked, "Your father wasn't big fan to the supernatural, I believe his family had ties to the hunters in Beacon Hills, but I couldn't prove it."

Chris woke up, he looked at the group of men he led in a successful rescue, he turned to see Michael petting Stiles hair, Michael was feeling an overwhelming rush of affection for Stiles, from the moment they kissed at the abandoned park, his attachment grew substantially, he had no idea why, there wasn't a reference book to help guide them through their change. Stiles had somehow managed to lay his head on Michael's lap. He was feeling at odds with himself, the memory lapses were draining him emotionally. The one thing Stiles did know, was he was crazy for Michael. Chris could see Michael's eyes, it was as though Michael was "drinking in" Stiles features with those eyes, mesmerized, he inhaled through his nose as his lips formed a smile. Chris stood up an sat across from Michael and Stiles. "How are you holding up." Michael looked at Stiles laying there, "I'm ok, pretty sure I have a couple broken ribs, but I'm more concerned about him, When we land I want to get him to the hospital as soon as we can." Chris looked at him patiently, "That's not going to be a problem, Is he still having memory lapses?" Michael shook his head yes, "Sir, I can't lose him, he was all I thought of while they were torturing us. His smile kept me sane." Chris looked serious, "Hold on to that love son, when we get time, I will try to help you through your new dilemma." Chris looked at the tears in his eyes, "Your father is in Beacon Hills, he has a big surprise for you guys." He smiled then he kneeled down and placed his hand on Stiles head, combing his hair lovingly, "Don't worry son, if there's one thing I know about Stiles, he is a fighter and he will pull through this, plus, my fiance' will take good care of him, Sergeant you have joined a large group of misfits, who would fight for one another at all costs." He got up to walk away, but turned back and quietly informed him, "Never be afraid to ask for help, likewise never be afraid to extend a hand if you can. This group of people are very independent individuals and not big at asking for help, a matter of fact, most will hide their problem rather than ask for help." He pointed at Stiles, who moved his head just a tad, patting Michael on the shoulder, he walked to the front of the plane. Peter looked at Chris, "Is everyone buckled up, we are landing in a moment?" Chris walked to the back, he woke Liam, Alec, Scott and Pavel to let them know they were almost home.

Michael watched Stiles eye's, they were darting back and forth behind his closed eyelids. He placed his hand near the bandage that was on his head, pulling the pain away his breathing started to slow a bit, and his heart slowed as well. Stiles mind played a bad memory of his own past, reliving it he could see everything quite clearly and he knew they had been in the city for only five minutes, then all hell broke lose, PFC Stilinski pushed Private Cammel through the door, as he drug Private Gomez behind him, "I'm sure this was the rendezvous point!" but if he were wrong, he and the other two soldiers were going to be in big trouble. The three of them were now against the back wall facing away from the exterior gun fire. Stiles looked at Gomez, "G are you okay?" Gomez raised his head up, "Yes I was feeling a bit off balance, but it went away, thanks Sti." Then a loud explosion rocked the building as dirt and dust fell from the rafters. Stiles heard rustling out side the door, "You guys stay here, cover me." Stiles crawled towards the door, and the second he got there, a face popped around the lower door frame, scaring the crap out of Stiles. Pushing the younger man out of his way, Michael leaned back against the wall. "Sti, get against the....." Another barrage of bullet fire started coming through the window above them and was ricocheting off the walls. As the enemy fire ceased, Michael ordered "Okay fellas, lets get out of here" as he moved to leave, he turned to see Stiles staring at Gomez, he had been hit by a stray bullet in the forehead. Stiles had tears running down his cheek, he was stunned and in a state of shock, "Stilinski, snap out of it, Stilinski!" Stiles shook his head, he reached over and place his hands on Gomez's eyelids and closed them, the act itself was easier than he thought, but it hurt to see his friend die in mid sentence. Michael knew that this eventually would happen, he tried to protect his guys from as much ugliness of this war, things just happen, and now they will learn from it. "Damn it!" He looked at his wrist pad, he marked the spot on his GPS device, so after the fighting the military could retrieve his body. Pete looked petrified. He grabbed Stiles arm, "Don't you ever leave me?" "I won't, I promise........ explosions...yelling and shaking..

Stiles body started shaking, Michael bent down and hugged Stiles, " Don't worry Sarge I've got you." The feeling of his warm body calmed him down more. Stiles woke up. " Your here, it's over." Michael smiled with tears, " Yes Sarge, I'm here, we are almost home." Michael kept touching Stiles hair. it was one of the things he knew for sure would, calm his Sarge down. "I'm gonna get you help for that bump, okay?" Stiles frowned, "It shouldn't be that way, I should be taking care of you bub." Michael almost teared up, he was feeling a wash of love, and pure joy coming off Stiles as he closed eyes again. The plane touched down, and taxied to an empty area that had an Army ambulance and Stiles jeep waiting.

As the group slowly disembarked, Michael helped Stiles as Isaac helped Jacob go down the steps to the ambulance waiting to take them to Beacon Hills Memorial. The other men are loaded into Stiles jeep, as Ethan drives it, following the ambulance. Jackson looked at Ethan, "How is Stiles doing?" Ethan had his basic blank face on. "I don't know, yesterday he had some memory loss, but seemed fine this morning this whole thing happened so fast, I have all this pain and hatred in me, I can't just put it aside." Jackson saw Ethan's golden eyes slowly appear. "What do we need to do then?" Ethan looked at the man he fell in love with. He tried to push his anguish aside, but it was over whelming. "Jackson I need to fight, I need to train, because if I don't I may lose it!" Jackson looked at him, "We need Derek." Ethan lowered his head, "Normally I would agree, but before we left, Derek had some sort of break down. We may have to find another way."

Melissa was waiting for the ambulance at the emergency doors. She had almost all of her team ready to assist with the injuries coming in. Each person had their own nurse and orderly to help. Michael watched as they took Stiles away, he wanted to be with him but was instead stopped by Melissa, "I'm going to assume that you are Michael?" He nodded trying to make sure he knew which way they took Stiles, but Melissa calmly escorted him into a room of his own. "Once we have cleared you then you can go to him, but please try to be patient for now." He smiled at her then quietly asked, "Did they inform you that Stiles has a head injury, after as much combat as I have seen, I'm pretty sure he may have a major concussion!" Melissa checked her pad, "All my notes said was that he had a head injury I will definitely look into the concussion. We will probably have to do a CT. Once Noah gets here with your father, I'll make sure that they agree that I can give you Stiles information as one of his family members." She continued to read, "Well Chris said you may have a couple broken ribs, Cassidy could you escort Sergeant Lasko here to get his chest x ray?" She walked out as one of her nurses walked in. Moments later the nurse left Michael alone again in his room. 

Michael looked out the door to his room, there stood a young women with strawberry blonde hair smiling at him. "May I come in?" He looked at her, "Sure." As she stepped in she smiled, she walked around him like she was doing an inspection, she lightly moved his hair out of his eyes where it curled, "You have brought joy to my friend Stiles, the night he and I spoke of you, the sparkle in his eye in the moonlight was amazing, I've never seen him, well, I don't know, I have just never seen him so happy, other than his little crush on me." Michael looked at her, "Oh your little Miss Martin." She blushed, she hadn't known that Michael knew of her or at least had never thought of it. "Why yes I am, I am sorry that I didn't introduce myself before I came barging in." Michael put a polite smile on his face, "Don't take this in the wrong way please, but thank you for crushing Stiles heart right before he left to train for war." Her eyes widened, she almost was angry but put a fake smile on her face, "I did what I had to do for..." He interrupted her, "Yourself, yes I got that , and so did he. He lost faith in his world, and it took me almost a year to get him to care about himself again." She looked at him with lost eyes. "I didn't know it hurt him that much." Michael was angry at this point, he wanted to yell at this arrogant woman, but he turned and calmly whispered, "The man had a crush on you since third grade, he even had a ten year plan to win you over, it took for him to almost disappear out of existence for you to notice his love, so what I can only presume, you dated him out of survivor's guilt, and when you stopped feeling bad you systematically let him go." She had a child's pout plastered on her face. He looked at her as Melissa returned to the room, "You are aloud to be mad at me if and only if I'm wrong." Turning around causing her hair to hit her face, Lydia marched out the room. Melissa smiled, "Well I see you met Her Highness." Michael only watched her go, "What did he see in her anyway?" Melissa patted his shoulder, it was a school boys crush...


	23. CHAPTER TWENTY THREE * ALTERED PERCEPTION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Jackson have altered perceptions of the others fate after Jackson left/abducted
> 
> Stiles and Michael's relationship becomes more endearing

Ethan had been smiling for hours now, he and Jackson were walking around the city waiting for news on Stiles and Jacob. "Jackson stopped, he looked down at his hands and started to count them, Ethan stared at him, "What are you doing?" Jackson looked at his mate, Derek taught me this years ago, if you want to make sure that you are not dreaming, you count your fingers, if there is a different number than ten, then your still asleep." Ethan looked at him and grinned, "What if you only have nine fingers to begin with?" Jackson finished his third time counting, "Shut it down doofus!" both men laughed as they sat down on a bench facing each other. Ethan looked deeply into Jacksons eyes, "I've lived for five years wracking my brain to figure out what I did to make you want to leave, I've been blaming you and me for over five years now." Jackson looked at him and placed his thumb in front of his ear and his fingers under his earlobe. "I can't think of all the things you went through. You went to war, what you must have seen, what you have been through it's inconceivable for me to imagine. Worst of all with Stiles Stilinski no less,.." Ethan gave him a dirty look, "What, come on, you can't tell me that Stilinski is a capable soldier." Jackson snickered, but the look that Ethan was giving him led him to believe maybe he was wrong. "Stiles is my family now, he has protected me when I couldn't, we have protected each other for months, you have no clue what he has been through, you have know clue what his plans are, so for me, stop degrading him, take a good look at who he became." Jackson sat there in awe, Ethan stood up he started to pace, "That's what I mean, our lives have changed so drastically,." Jackson jumped up, "Our lives, you really said our lives, No not at all, your life did. Mine went into a five year LIMBO which consisted of me being blind folded for days on end, even weeks. Look at me, no muscle mass, I'm weak and can barely run. Food doesn't taste right" he turned and reached for bench they were sitting on, trying to pull it out of the ground, "I can't even have rage, before all this happened I could have picked that bench up and thrown at 50 yards now I can't even pick the damn thing up!" He fell to his knees, His tears ran down his face, Ethan kneeled next to him, in all the years they have known each other, he had never seen Jackson break so easily. He leaned in and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, I was only thinking of myself, I've been alone for five years in a human army." Taking his thumb and wiping Jackson's tears, Ethan smiled his cutest smile, and with his choked up voice "I love you Jackson, I'm going to get us through this, I promise." Jackson smiled, "No, we will do it together." they hug for a few seconds and as they stood up Jackson threw a jab, "So Stiles huh?" Ethan just turned him and pushed him forward.

Stiles eyes opened, he looked around the room for a few seconds trying to get his eyes to focus, then he realized where he was. He could hear two extra heartbeats, as he looked, he felt a warm feeling on his upper arm and he leaned his head to the left to see that Michael was asleep with his head laying there. Stiles slowly glanced down at his hand, Michael had his hand holding Stiles. Then he looked around the room some more now that he could focus better, he discovered the second heart beat belonged to Melissa. She was standing at the end of his bed punching in notes on her pad. "Ah you're awake, welcome back hun, do you mind if I check a few of your vitals?" She was happy to see Stiles awake and aware and she wanted to take care of him. Melissa loved him like he was her own, Scott had been calling Stiles his brother since they were four years old after they met in a sandbox. "Okay everything checks out, let me tell you, this one here," she placed her hand on Michael's shoulder while he was still sleeping. "Has been by your side for two days now." Stiles eyes grew, "I've been out for two days?" Melissa walked over to his other side, "Hun your brain needed time to heal, the swelling went down, and tomorrow we will do another CT, if the scan checks out as well, you will be discharged to light duty." Stiles smiled, "Thank you, Mom." Melissa winked at him as she moved his long hair out of his face, "Your father and John have been here every day checking on both of you, and.." and as she almost finished the sentence both men slowly walked in.

Noah walked briskly around the bed, "Stiles, my Boy, you are awake, thank God." Noah had calmly scooped Stiles into a hug. The General walked next to his own son who was still sleeping on Stiles shoulder. "Sergeant it's good to see you back with us, I can't tell you thank you enough, i want you to know I owe you everything, and I will make sure you get anything you want and deserve." Stiles grinned, "Sir, there's a military saying, We never leave anyone behind, I did, we did, we had to rectify that General. I couldn't have lived not knowing where Michael was or the other soldiers. I'll be honest Sir, I need him, he built me up to be the best I could be, I was lost and alone until I met him. I love, and I do mean I love him." Michael squeezed Stiles arm as he raised his head from sleep. "See Dad I told you he was a good man." he said as General Lasko walked to the front of the bed. "Oh after our first meeting I had no doubt in my mind what kind of man Sergeant Stilinski was." Stiles looked at his father, "Wait till I tell you about the crap we went through." The General had made his way to where Noah was standing, "Son I'm afraid that will have to wait till after a debriefing." Stiles looked at him abruptly, "Begging your pardon Sir, but it wasn't a military operation." the General looked at Noah, Stiles dad knew what was going on but of course was sworn to secrecy. "Stiles just please do as John says for now." He pats his son on the shoulder. "Yes Sir, Sirs, he militarily mocked them." Michael somewhat rolled his eyes as he looked at Stiles. "How's your head feeling Sarge?" Stiles looked at him as Michael lifted his hand to the back of his head, the pain which by this point was minimal, was receding into Michaels arm. "You don't have to do that you know." Stiles said with his glowing bourbon colored eyes. Stiles took his pointing finger and moved the curly ginger hair out of Michael's eyes, "I love those ginger curl's." Michael snapped, "First thing we need to do tomorrow is get hair cuts." He said smiling. The General laughed to himself, "I wasn't going to say anything, but yes please do, We have a very important meeting in two days with higher brass than I, so yes we all need to be "Squared Away" that includes all the members on your team Sergeant Stilinski." Stiles looked at the General. "Oh and Sergeant, I'm recalling you from leave as of tomorrow." But before Stiles could object the General walked out with Noah following him, then he stopped. "Stiles stay out of trouble, please." Stiles took a double take, he felt like he was a sixteen year old in school. "Damn what the hell just happened?" Michael looked at Stiles shaking his head, "What? What did I miss?" Stiles said very confused. "We will just have to wait and see in two days." Michael stood up and walked to the other side of the bed, he sat in the empty space as he put his arm around Stiles shoulder. He looked into his eyes always mesmerized him, he recalled the goofy PFC he met all those years ago, he had changed, but those eyes stayed beautiful, and then his eyes teared up looking into Stiles, "Have I told you today how much I'm in love with you Sarge?" Stiles looked at his ginger hair and bright baby blue eyes, "You First Sergeant Lasko, are the only man on this earth I can say, I absolutely adore and I love you too."

Peter stood there quietly, until they noticed him, "I think I'm going to puke!" Stiles sneered, "Jealous?!" Which was a question and a statement from Stiles. "My dear boy I have a request for you." Stiles looked at the man he loathed for years but quite recently has grown fond of. "Peter I owe you so much, what can I do for you?" Peter sighed, "It has to do with Derek." "Derek?" Stiles questioned. "Yes Derek, they have him on the 4th floor. He's been sedated since before we left for New Orleans. They want to put him in Eichen House, but I think that there's something supernatural wrong with him. I wanted to see if you couldn't get through to him? I'll stay with you the whole time." Michael looked at Peter and then he looked at Stiles, "I will go with you as well." Stiles pushed his nurse button. He smiled when Melissa walked in, " Am I able to go to see Derek?" Melissa looked at Peter, "What did I tell you Hale? Ok, but Stiles only for a few minutes I don't want you or Derek to get riled up, you both need your rest. Peter can I talk to you?" 


	24. CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR * FINDING TRUTH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Stiles and Lydia are having problems finding truth

New white rays shine through the window, the rays of brightness casting different glowing shapes on the walls. The warm light filtered through the thin skin of his eyelids as Derek was warmly awakened from his forced three day slumber. His adjusted to the direct light, the he heard the shades being lowered. Peter was looking at him as he sat back down next to Derek, he had been by Derek's side for almost 24 hours now. He was afraid that Derek would do something stupid before Stiles and Michael visited him, but for some reason Derek slowly started acting like his old self again. Peter looked at Derek, "Good morning nephew, how are you feeling today?" Derek sat up in the bed, "What happened to me, I mean all I remember is going up to the restroom at the Stilinski house then waking up just now." Peter looked at his nephew, "That afternoon of the convoy meeting , I believe you were visited by Ogmios, a celtic Diety. His intent was to prevent Stiles from rescuing Sergeant Lasko, but I'm am still uncertain why thar all took place." Derek looked at him. "What did I do?" Peter sighed, "My dear Nephew you attacked Stiles at Lydia's. He hit his head pretty hard on the fireplace, I checked him out as much as I could, I'm afraid our poor Stiles has P.T.S.D. from his military venture." Derek closed his eyes and rolled over, "Tell them not to come, I can't face Stiles, not after attacking him." His uncle walked around and kneeled to face, "Is that the reason, or is it because Sergeant Lasko connected with Stiles in a way you never could, because you were afraid?" Derek's eyes glowed red, "I don't know what you're talking about." Peter started to walk out of the room, turned and followed up with, "I think we both wished you didn't know what I was talking about!" Derek waited till he could here the elevator doors to shut, jumping out of bed, he grabbed his clothes and jacket and left the room. Walking through the doorway leading to the stairs Derek sprinted down them. 

The golden morning sunlight was coming through the trees. These soft rays should have brought warmth to the new day, it only acted to solidify the reality of her anxiety. Sitting on the deck outside of her bedroom, Lydia was watching the event for the first time in her life. She had usually slept till she woke, unless she was on a schedule. Her thoughts were heavy on her soul this morning. She was still reliving the argument her and Michael had. His words were still stinging. She realized most typically that no one ever argued with her because she always had the words or correct response to come back with, but this time she was at a loss for words and the person doing the arguing was about seventy five percent correct. What agitated her was the fact that she had to admit somehow that she was in the wrong. She had never looked at anything from the other person's point of view, it was always hers. 

She picked up her morning tea, it was hotter than she thought and she cursed out loud. The door to the bedroom opened, and Jordan stepped out into the deck quickly, "What's wrong Hun?" His eyes were full of concern. "Tea was to hot, I didn't mean to get you out here." Jordan sat down next to her, "You tossed and turned all night." He tried to look her directly in the eyes, but she was not looking back at him. "Hun what happened yesterday that has you so upset, I mean everyone of our friends are home safe now, and the soldiers made back ok, well accept for that poor kid with the vision problem, to whom I'm calling my friend Charlie an Army ophthalmologist to see if he would be able to help." Lydia softly smiled "Your always looking out for your veteran friends." She then started pulling little pieces of lint off of her blanket. She looked at Jordan in the eyes finally, "I had words with Sergeant Lasko, Michael, the guy that has taken Stiles heart." Jordan stood up, he started pacing around the deck, he wasn't sure how much she had really liked Stiles, Stiles was a good friend and he worked with his father and he didn't want there to be any hard feelings, so he turned to her, "Lyds can I ask you, and don't be afraid to say the truth?" She looked at him, "I have no reason to be dishonest." He sat back down next to her, "Do you still love Stiles?" She dropped her tea on the ground, "Of course I love him, but I'm not in love with him, I'm in love with you. There is a big difference. When I was younger, yes I needed to have a popular boyfriend, but I made a mistake when I thought being with him was what I wanted." Jordan eyes showed happiness, "So what did Sergeant Lasko say that has you so riled up?" She looked ashamed, "He told me that I got with Stiles out of survivors guilt, and the second it passed, I dropped him for you." Jordan leaned against the railing, crossing his arms. "Well I hate to think this or even say it out loud, but he was only gone a few days before you came over here and we had our second first date." Lydia looked at him, "Do you feel I did that to him?" He stood up again, "I can't say, I don't know, you may have felt like you were losing him anyway to the military, some people get scared when that happens, but Lasko's way of punishing you for it, wasn't appropriate." Lydia wasn't ready for him to be in agreement, she was now upset with herself, and she wanted to say she was sorry for that, but didn't know what to do." Jordan picked up her glass off of the deck. "I think before you talk to either of them, maybe you should talk to Malia, she may know how he took it"

The yellow shining sun started rising from the ground. It filled the sky with mighty colors of red and splashed the clouds with endless rays of pink, yellow and orange. It was bright and mesmerizing as it invited Michael to stare, deep into the horizon. The warmth the light brought was pleasing. Michael closed his eyes and leaned his head back, as his mind started to wander, he felt light pressure on his shoulders and then a warm moist kiss on his forehead. 

Stiles was standing behind him looking down into his blue eyes. "How are you feeling today?" Michael reached and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "I'm doing ok Sarge, let me see your incision." Stiles walked around to kneel down next to Michael's chair, leaning his head forward so he could inspect Stiles stitches. "They look okay, there isn't any sign of infection. Give me one second, there feel any different?" He had placed his hand on the skin around the stitches pulling just a light amount of pain from Stiles. Michael looked at Stiles, "Your hair looks good, very hot Sarge." Stiles wasn't used to having intimate compliments. He walked to the edge of the patio, "What's wrong Stiles?" Michael had walked to sit on top of the picnic table. Stiles came to the front of the table and hopped up next to him. Looking into Michael's eyes he had a happy sigh. " First off, growing up I was sort of conditioned to be uncomfortable with people being out, I mean I had gay friends but I wasn't, I was trying to be macho. I spent so long denying it to other people and myself. I grew up forming these elaborates ruses like girlfriends but I really did love Lydia but Pavel has me second guessing myself on that., or playing high school lacrosse. It's weird, but also not weird that there's a pit in my stomach, no matter how small it's always there saying this is wrong." Michael sat and looked him, "Stiles your not the only person who was conditioned that way, you have to be who you are. I can one hundred percent tell you I'm in love with you, or I wouldn't have told the General about you. ( Scott was in the kitchen knocking on the glass door.)But you have to be one hundred percent sure you're ready for a relationship, or if you would prefer to part ways." Stiles looked scared at Michael's last statement. "Don't answer now, I'm going for a run with you buddy Scott, think about all of what we both have said. We can talk before the meeting." Stiles watched Michael leave after Scott waved at him. He stood up and walked inside, sitting down on the couch leaned back and started shaking, his breathing was getting faster and a little out of control he could swear there was two people fight through him., "Stiles." Liam placed his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles immediately settled down, as Liam walked around the couch and sat next to him. "I'm glad to see you up and about bud, how do u feel?" Staring into space Stiles mumbled "I think I'm scared I may lose Michael?" Michael had walked back into the house through the kitchen, he could see Stiles sitting with Liam, but he had to concentrate to hear the conversation. "Why do you think you're gonna lose Michael?" Stiles put his face into his hands. "Because I was having one of my missing memory moments, and I was afraid to commit to him one hundred percent, it's like there's two Stiles Stilinski's in my head fighting over what I need to do. Maybe I should let him go, he needs a nice guy who doesn't have memory problems to deal with." Liam notices Michaels shadow in the kitchen, "Maybe it's his decision to make and not yours." Michael quietly and slowly walked into the room and stood directly behind Stiles. Liam stood up, and walked away, Stiles sat dumbfounded. "He is right Sarge, that would be my decision to make, and I made it, I just need to know that at least one of the Stiles loves me." Stiles stood up, "What if both Stiles loves you?" with that he pulled Michael into a hug. "Please don't ever doubt my love Sarge, I'm yours as long as you want me, I promise." Styles looked at him and smiled, "Maybe I don't remember prom but I do remember the night at the tower." Michael smiled "And if you ever forget that night I will always remind you." He closed his eyes and started to concentrate, "Someone's coming I hear a two of little heartbeats, and two big ones."

The front door knocked and Stiles walked to answer the door, when it suddenly slammed open, "Untle Siles.."


	25. CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE * THE S.I.U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of a new venture for the Teenwolfs

Trotting down the steps in their DCU's, Stiles patted Ethan on the shoulders, "When you get in the vehicle, make sure you sit up straight, I spent two whole hours ironing all three uniforms." Ethan nodded a yes, as they started around the corner to the kitchen, the twins started running towards them, Stiles saw grape jelly on both their faces and hands, "Whoo slow down kiddos, cheek kiss please, have stay sharp for our meeting. Both children gave Stiles and Ethan a kiss on their cheeks. Stiles knew there was jelly on his cheek but he wanted to leave it there and not wipe it off in front of the children. "Untle Siles are you and Effan staying now?" Jacen asked with a pout." Ethan jostled Jacen hair, "How about we answer that when we get back from our meeting?" Jacen looked satisfied enough, "I hope you do stay, we wuve you." Michael entered the room, Natalie looked at him, "Gosh you soldiers cleaned up nicely." Jaina looked at Michael, she backed into Noah's knee's, "Who are you?" Stiles stepped over and kneel down beside the little girl, "Sweetie this is uncle Michael, he and I are together." Noah stopped sipping his coffee, raised his eye brows and gave Natalie a strange look for her remark, then he turned to Stiles, but had a blank face and winked at Michael. Michael grinned at Stiles then he saw the jelly on his cheek, he leaned in and kissed it off with his tongue. Stiles laughed, Michael looked at him, "What, what did I do." both Stiles and Ethan laughed. Both twins looked confused and then looked at Ethan.. Ethan kneeled down to the twins, "How about I explain everything to you guys when we get back, okay?" both children nodded and wiped their faces off with a towel Natalie handed them as she snickered, "Well you have to admit, Stiles was looking pretty scruffy there for a while." Stiles looked up in silly and sarcastic voice, "Hey I liked my long hair." Michael looked at Stiles, "She is right, you look mighty sharp now Sarge.." Stiles shook his head, "I believe she said all that because you walked in." Noah closed his eyes, "You all are a bumbling mess, Now lets get going, um where is Alec and Liam?" Ethan turned to Noah, "They are going to meet us there, Liam needed a pair of black dress pants." Stiles walked over to Natalie, he kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks for staying with the children." She smiled, "Oh it's fun,I love these babies, and I love all of you, specially this man." She grabs Noah in a hug. "See you in a bit." 

As he stopped at the stop sign, Stiles looks at Michael, His crooked smile emulated his good mood. Michael looked back, "What are you up to Sarge?" Stiles faked being upset, "Up to, who me? Nothing just happy is all." Michael, touched his hand, there was a small static discharge both men felt. Stiles smiled, "You know the last time you touched me like that, gave me the courage to tell you how I felt towards you, but then that damn attack. As the jeep pulled into the parking lot, the group slowly disembarked. Michael walked around to Stiles side of the vehicle, "No matter what happens, good or bad, we are going to be there for each other Sti." Stiles leaned in and slowly turned his head as the moister of their lips blended, they both felt a jolt of electricity." Stiles stood back, "What the hell?" Michael looked at him, "I guess a build up of static." Stiles then noticed Shelli walking towards them, "Michael, go join dad and the others, I'll be right there." Michael walked over to Noah, where Liam and Alec had just arrived. Ethan opened the back hood of the Jeep and grabbed the data sheets and the pads they used that night during the rescue. He noticed Shelli walking towards Stiles and worked his way to his side.

Shelli stopped, "Sergeant Stilinski, Sergeant Steiner, I am glad that my gift served its purpose twofold." Stiles looked at her very sternly, "Tell me how..." She interrupted him, "Answers to give, I have not. I am here to silently guide you, and I have items for your new venture." Stiles looked at Ethan, then back to Shelli, "Okay so you're our equivalent to female Yoda." Shelli looked at him inquisitively, "I am not familiar the Yoda, I am just here to guide you. So these are to be placed in a square of the room you will be in, I recommend on the walls at same height, they will protect every one and thing inside the zone, basically its a way to prevent outside listening." Ethan questioned, "So if I'm outside of the square .." She looked unamused "Then you will be heard if being listened to outside." She smiled at Stiles and Ethan, "I can be reached at this number she said handing Stiles a card with only five numbers on it, "But it has only..." She had walked away. Both men watched her go before they proceeded to the rest of the team waiting at the door. Michael walked over to Stiles, "So can you fill me in?" he says, as he intertwines their pinkies together. Stiles looked at him, "It will have to wait, we can talk about it at dinner." 

As the group walks into the building, both Stiles and Ethan discover it is a full fledged office now, desks, chairs, two love seats and a table in a waiting area, and several soldiers hustling around. Corporal Perry came out of an office that seemed to be new, on the first floor. "First Sergeant Lasko, Staff Sergeant Stilinski, and Sergeant Steiner if you would follow me General Lasko is waiting with Warrant Officer Harrison and Captain Stetson plus I believe a couple of your friends. If the rest of of your team would have a seat." The group sat down as the three soldiers followed the Corporal up the stairs, but this time she lead them to one of the unmarked rooms to the right and opened the door.

As the soldiers entered the room, the six men in the room all stood up. To Stiles surprise, Chris Argent, Peter and Pavel were in the room, the General had a huge smile on his face, the other two men had no emotion at all. "Gentleman if you could have a seat, we will begin." The General motioned the three to sit. Stiles looked at Michael who had no emotion on his face at all. "I guess I will begin this, and as this can go on record, I'm not sure I believe most of the story the five of you have in your reports. But curiously enough, there seem to be no discrepancies in any of them." Harrison said with a aggravated face. "What Warrant Officer Harrison is trying to say, show us proof of this supernatural stuff." Michael looked at his father, "Ok you three, one of you show us the proof we are asking for." Harrison said in nasty tone. Stiles stood up, "Begging your pardon sir, how do we know we wont be thrown into some unknown hidden prison, cage or open fire pit for that matter?" Harrison stood up, "Sit down young man, how dare you accuse the Army of such barbaric actions." The General looked at Harrison, "Calm down Hank, he has every right to question your intentions, and he didn't accuse the army of anything." The General looked at the captain, "Richard I believe you have the document I asked you to create?" Stetson opened his briefcase and handed documents to the General." He looked them over and handed them to the six members of Stiles rescue team.

Stiles read it, he stood up and walked over to kneel between Peter and Chris, "What do you make of this?" Peter looked at him and smiled, "Sergeant Stilinski, this is your world, not ours, it says in a nut shell, that we, meaning non personnel, are going to be treated like any other civilian contractor, and from this point forward, our personal inflictions are deemed top secret as would our involvement with military personnel." Michael motioned Stiles to return to his seat with the nod of his head towards his chair, as the General began to explain. "Gentlemen, we are creating a new military unit, code named S.I.U. the Supernatural Investigative Unit, and First Sergeant Stilinski, I want you to be in charge of the Unit as lead Investigator with Staff Sergeant Steiner as your Assistant Lead Investigator."  
Stiles looked at the General in total shock. Michael grabbed his hand quietly under the table and a small serge of energy boosted Stiles confidence. "Sir did you just promote us?" Captain Stetson looked at him, "Yes, it's a well deserved promotion." Stiles felt calmly proud. "Sir this is a big deal creating this unit, but what will entail?" Stetson looked at Stiles then the rest of the team, "We understand there are factions of supernatural, the good, and the bad. There are those who wished to be left alone, and those who wish to dominate and destroy. I am though at a loss as to how they stay hidden amongst other humans. Stiles took a deep breath in, he was praying silently that his trust in the General was just, and without warning looking at Michael, Stiles transformed into his beta werejackal form, Ethan transformed into his beta werewolf form as did Peter. Michael looked at his father, this was the moment he dreaded the most, but he transformed into his beta werejackal form as well. Harrison was amazed, and looked at the four men in awe. Stetson stood up and approached Peter, "Incredible, does it hurt?" Peter slowly transformed back to his human form, "Once you get used to it, it no longer hurts." The remaining three men transformed back to their human form. Stiles looked at Harrison, "This is only our Beta form, we can completely transform to wolves and jackals if need be." 

The General pushed the button on his phone, "Corporal Perry, could you send the others in please." Stetson looked at Stiles, "We will need to have a full knowledge meeting, when would you and your team be available?" Stiles glanced at him, "Who is my team?" At that moment, Noah and Liam walked in with Alec slowly behind, and finally Pete, Scott and Isaac who was leading Jacob in." Corporal Wisckot are you doing okay?" Jacob sat down next to Isaac, Then he stood to answer the General. "I'm healthy and alive, I will be visiting a specialist in three days Sir," 

The meeting continued for another hour, with Stetson offering all the individuals in the rescue contracted positions in the S.I.U.


	26. CHAPTER TWENTY SIX * AURA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If it's hidden is it really there? Thoughts and decisions by all are being tested

As his new A.S.U.I. team members exited the room, Stiles sat still watching Stetson and Harrison in particular. The funny thing during this, was the fact Michael was watching the General watch Stiles. "Are we on or off record?" the General looked at him, "Off, son what's wrong?" Michael looked at Stiles, "I believe Stiles here may have a few off the record questions." Stiles slowly nodded his head yes. "Sir I feel good about Stetson he listens to everything I say and he never shows any doubt and is willing to take us at face value, but Harrison is very unwilling to believe until you prove it to him and if we're in the middle of an emergency we may not have the time to prove to him that something could be lethal, and Sir you just can't have that when dealing with Sup's." John looked at Stiles with a confused expression. "Sups?" Michael jumped in, "It stands for Supernatural Beings." The General sat there a moment, then started to stand. "Honestly Stiles his apprehensions may give the team another way to see things, I'm gonna hold off on pulling him from the project, lets see how he does after Thursday nights show and tell." Stiles looked at his superior officer with agreement. Both soldiers stood and locked pinkie as another small shock hits there systems. "How is there so much static build up, that one almost hurt." Stiles pulled his hand free of Michaels. John turned to them, "These rooms are sound proof and static proof due to the sensitive equipment that's coming tomorrow." John looked at the two men, the words started to make literal since now, the prophecy: """the one and the third coming together""" He smiled at the men and left the room with his thoughts still his thoughts.

,,Stiles walked down the steps, as he walked by Corporal Perry he smiled, "Thank you Corporal." She had a very fake smile on her face, "Just doing the job I'm assigned First Sergeant." As she walked away Stiles could smell her disdain for him. He stood there and watched her walk up the stairs to the Generals office. Turning around Stiles almost runs into Jacob standing there waiting for him. "First Sergeant could I have a word with you?" Stiles took his hand out of Isaac's and walked him to one of the love seats in the waiting room. "Jacob, if we are away from big wigs , please call me Stiles." Jacob smiled, "Ok" he said politely. "So how can I help you?" His eyes started to tear up, "If I get discharged due to my eye sight, Could I be part of your civilian team." Stiles looked around thinking, "Well as an argument for me to keep you, if it comes to that, what would you contribute?" Jacob lowered his voice, "I can't see a clear picture, but I have been seeing flashes, kind of like luminous body around the solid one, but I see them in colors, mostly it gives away the mood of the person ." Stiles looked amazed, "Can you give me an example?" Jacob got even quieter, "I could tell just now that Corporal Perry thinks we are lying, and has no intentions of believing us." Stiles saw that, but he wasn't blind, "Anything else?" Jacob hesitated, "I have seen you and First Sergeant Lasko touch hands, and a quick flash of yellow filled the room." Stiles eyes widened as he stood up, "Don't worry Jacob, I have your back, ok, you will never be alone or jobless, plus we are your family now, and the last part you told me, could we keep that between you and I for now?" Jacob smiled, "Understood, boss." Stiles took his arm as he stood up, but as if by magic, Isaac appeared.

yyAs Stiles started to enter his jeep, Stetson came running out of the building trying to get his hat on quickly, approaching Stiles side of the vehicle, he motioned him to hang on. "I forgot to in form you, the day after Thanksgiving you and three members of your team will be heading to Moscow with Pavel to help set up the Russian counter part to our project." Stiles was a bit set back, "How long would we be there?" Stetson winked, "I forgot to mention, I will be traveling with you as well, We leave the US on Friday the 29th, and return on Monday the 23rd ." Stiles looked at him, "That's cutting it awful close, I haven't had a Christmas home in over five years Sir." Stetson looked emotionless, "I'll get us home for Christmas First Sergeant." Stetson walked away, Stiles turned to Michael, "Guess where your going in December?" Both men laughed, "Yeah but who will you chose, as the other two?" Stiles closed his eyes, "Damn this will not be fun, I don't want to hurt anyone's feeling's."

"Okay guys we will be inside in a minute." Alec patted his brother on the shoulder, "I'm telling you it is not an easy thing to get personal time around here, enjoy." The rest of the group walked into the house, both men could hear the twins happy voices." Stiles reached for Michael's hand, "Your father gave me permission to chose any house plans I want for the property." Michael glanced out the window, "He did?" Stiles squeezed his hand, "Look if you don't want me to do things his way, tell me. I told him I had planned on building a pack house, and a private residence for you and I." Michael looked at him, "I just don't want to feel like we owe him for anything." Shaking his head up and down slightly a few times Stiles exhaled, "Let me know what you want, and I will let your father down easily, ok." Michael grinned, I've never met anyone like you before in my whole life Sarge, You mean so much to me, you helped me become a man not just a soldier." Stiles interrupted him, "I never thought my soulmate would be a man, But the way you helped Pete and I get through all of the horrible things that were happening to us, you gave me emotional support, you helped me become a soldier not just a man." Michael looked him deep in the eyes, "I get its weird, some times I feel weird as well, but I feel completely relaxed and cared for." he placed his hand around Stiles neck and pulled him into one of their most passionate kisses yet. Stiles closed his eyes, and for the first time he pictured that it was Michael he was kissing, he knew from that moment it was a real thing. "They there are Three stages of love, Stage one is Lust, when I first met you, I did not like you, you were arguing about having to deal with green recruits, then stage two is attraction, well I couldn't stand to look at you, so there was no way I was attracted to you. But stage three, is attachment, that's when it hit me, you were changing and growing as a leader and friend, I grew an attachment for you." Michael looked at him affectionately, " So we are doing it backwards, who cares I'm attached and attracted to you Sarge." Stiles had his crooked smile again, "I would say you have a very nice ''Une Physique Attractive.'" Michael called his bluff, "Toi Aussi Mon Amour," Stiles smiled, "Yeah yeah, I'm gonna look that one up, mister." And the two men kissed again.

Jacob had Isaac bring him outside, he gave no reason, and Isaac didn't ask. Jacob looked for Stiles and Michaels aura, after he found them, there was a large flash of yellow again, and he knew what he was witnessing was real. "Ok, I feel better Isaac, thank you." Isaac took his arm and they entered the house. 

Liam walked out the front door, Stiles and Michael were just coming through the yard, "There you guys are, the twins have been sitting on the couch waiting for you to tell them if you were gonna stay or not." Stiles looked at Liam, "They are good kids, but usually kids hate me." Liam looked a bit somber, "Their father left for Iraq, and disappeared just days after getting there, So it may be do to you being a soldier." Stiles laughed, "Or just my good looks." the other two men turned and walked inside leaving Stiles standing alone, "What, you guys a rude."


	27. CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN * FUTURE PAST

Michael sat on the old tree trunk facing the over look on the old Hale property. The city looked peaceful, lit and quiet. He was the happiest he had been in a long time. He had snuck out if the house to get some alone time, he needed to figure out what to do. He wasn't sure about how things were going with Stiles. The young man really had to grow up faster than he should have, his youth was basically taken away from him at the age of sixteen with some horrendous supernatural problems. Michael knew Stiles never really had fallen in love, yeah he had a crush on a unattainable princess who basically broke his heart in the end. Now Michael wanted to show Stiles one hundred percent that he was in love with and devoted to him. He had decided that he would accept that Stiles was going to use the money his father allocated from the military, even though it quite frankly seemed to be hush money. He now had to figure how he was going to win Stiles heart.

At that moment the sky was a beautiful blue and twilight purple, the stars were twinkling like Christmas lights. Then over the lower hills past the city lights the whitest moon Michael had ever seen started to rise. "Wow how is it that something that beautiful can turn me into something so horrible?" He frowned, for there were times where he had self-loathing and this was one of them, then his senses started to tingle, he looked to his right and there stood the man who used to own the property they were on now. "The moon is a friend for the lonesome to speak with. He listens and never complains. He will guide those who seek him through the night with brightness, but will always remain in darkness so to be seen." Derek looked at the imperfect white orb glowing in front of the two men. Derek kind of grinned, "I always felt that the moon was a man, because only a man would understand the demons we go through." Michael turned to him, "Honestly I believe that that make sense." He stood up and turned to Derek and extended his hand, "I'm Sergeant Michael Lasko." Derek looked at Michael's hand and slowly excepted it in a very firm handshake. "May I?" he asked, motioning for permission to sit. Michael looked at the man, "By all means." He smiled. Derek continued to look at the sky, "I've come here all my life to this spot, it was always a source of comfort and a place where I could sort things out. I never worried about it or second guessed it, now I feel like I need to ask permission to come here." Michael glanced at Derek then stood up frustrated, "Look Mr. Hale, Stiles did a good thing by buying this property. Someone anonymously sent him that email, when no other email came through to him from this town, no letters, no cards, nothing. He lost everything he had, and knew it was time to get out of a town that no longer needed him." Derek stood up and slowly advanced toward Michael. "You Sergeant Lasko have no clue what your talking about, Stiles was loved by everyone of his friends, he had his father's deep devotion, Scott's unconditional brotherly love and even Lydia was slowly falling for him." Michael proceeded a step closer, "Oh really, Lydia, are you referring to that red-headed princess, do you know that she broke up with him two days prior to him going into basic training to be a soldier, Scott started dating his ex in secret then tried to deny it, You would treat him like dirt on the bottom of your shoe, that kid had a crush on you and you treated him no better than one would a pet rabbit. Stiles took all of that stress with him to basic training, do you know how much physical and mental stress basic training puts on a young man, those young men and women live for the letters, even if it was a simple hello, one letter a week or even one letter period would have given him the emotional boost he needed, Mr Hale. Stiles received none in 9 weeks, none and all he could think about was the baggage and bad things that happened to him before he left. So don't tell me that I don't know what I'm talking about or how he felt, I was the one who lifted him up in middle of a war of all places and gave him a purpose and made him feel human again" Derek just looked at him, his lip was quivering in anger and regret, never had he met someone that could argue with him as an equal and push a point the way he did, Derek stood there and started to fidget, his eyes were his eyes were searching for something to look at and concentrate on to help him find the words he needed, they never came, he sat down and motioned Michael to sit down as well. "It's not true, not true at all, everyone in his pack sent him letters every one of those letters that we sent came back, we even started searching for him trying to find out where his basic was where he was deployed to it was as if Stiles Stilinski didn't even exist, the Army couldn't even help us, or wouldn't, everything was classified, as far as him having a crush on me, I sensed it but denied it and I knew, I think, there was always a frustration when dealing with Stiles, he would fight back he would push you to your very limits he would make you want to either pull his hair out or your own. But I think that's what drew my affection, someone who would actually challenge me, try to make me better than I was. I had to keep that awesome, great, bumbling sarcastic, caring kid at arms length, it was because I wanted to protect him from me." Michael looked at him, "I'm not sure I follow?" Derek looked him in the eyes, "Every person that I have loved and or cared for in my life has suffered because of the werewolf curse. I didn't want Stiles to end up dead because of me." Michael stood and walked to the edge of the cliff, "Tell him that then, please, he needs to know what was really going on, that poor guy had such commitment issues when I met him, from all of that." Derek frowned, "I will tell Stiles the next time I see him, promise?" Michael started to walk away, he stopped and turned to Derek, "I can speak for myself and Stiles, you don't ever need permission to be here, In his heart this is your land, Hale land, always had been always will be, it was all he could think about it consumed him from the moment he received that email he wanted to save this land. So for your information, its only on paper that it belongs to him for now. ( He smiled at Derek it was a most gentle and caring smile he could give) Take care, and Derek, Sti is right, you're a pretty good guy." Derek looked at Michael, and for the first time he trusted Michael. Derek had positioned himself to where the two men were only standing afoot apart, looking deeply and Michael's eyes he rendered, "When I first got here you asked how the moon, something so beautiful could turn you into something so horrible, (he paused so Michael could remember) Once you learn to control your abilities you will find that it is something just as beautiful and a gift. If you want me to help you learn to control the wolf inside you I will, I will make you the best student I have ever had and I will do that for Stiles, and for you and our friendship." Michael extended his hand once again and Derek didn't accepted it, instead he opened his arms and Michael accepted the hug, the two men bonded with the knowledge that everything that they were going to do was for Stiles, because both men owed him their lives. Derek started to walk away then turned around, "Michael, promise me one thing, even when that kid pushes you away, don't leave him, he will put on a brave face, but if he falls, he will fall hard. I mean I can tell you two care for each other very deeply, and you both reek of passion and lust, help Stiles find his Spark again." Michael nodded at Derek, as he turned and walked away.

Stiles opened the sliding glass door, "There you are, why are you sitting out here all alone?" Michael was sitting in the over sized lawn love seat, he had showered after his walk home from the Forest reserve and now was sitting on a pair of boxer briefs and one of Stiles wife beaters "Come here you." He reached his hand and put it on Stiles waist pulling him down to the chair with him, Stiles had ended up with his legs dangling over the arm of the chair his back on the cushion and his head in Michael's lap looking up at Michael's face. "Stiles, I want you to know,(he closed his eyes trying not to be nervous) I want you to know I love you, so very much, and if you want to use that money to build the homes you proposed, then I am with you one hundred percent." Stiles jumped up, but before he could move, Michael added, "Don't do the dance!" Stiles stood still, frowned, then sat back down. Once Michael stopped laughing, Stiles heart started to beat even faster, he could feel Michael's heart beating faster as well as Michael's lips came towards his own, Michael placed his upper lip on Stiles lower one. He kissed him, softly at first, then with a swift change of intensity which made Stiles hold onto him as if he was the only thing in the world not spinning. Michael's persistent tongue parted Stiles lips, sending a nerve tingling tremor through both men. There was a new sensation Michael had never felt prior, almost a instant flash of electricity like when they held pinkies. But the sensation drove Stiles crazy as he started to kiss Michael back. As both men were feeling the bliss of their new passion, Liam was standing at the door clearing his throat. "He guys the kids want to visit before they go to bed." Stiles turned around and looked stupidly giddy. Michael could feel Stiles overwhelming euphoria, and smacked him on the chest. "Hey what the hell." both children came out screaming "Untle Siles," they stopped short of jumping up because Michael was sitting there. "Hey you guys, come here." Stiles lifted his arms as both children jumped into them." Michael smiled. Jacen looked at Michael, "Do you wuv Untle Stiles?" Michael grinned from ear to ear. "Yes I do, very much." Jaina looked at Stiles, "Do you wuv Untle Michael?" Stiles had his smile as large as Michael's was. "Yes baby girl, and he loves you guys too." Both kids cheered and jumped into Michael's arm. Liam walked back out with Alec hand in hand. "Okay guys let's head to bed." Both children hugged Michael and whispered in his ear. Stiles watched them run into the house. Michael stood up, "Sarge are you ready for bed?" Stiles stood up. "Yes sir."

Michael sat on the edge of the bed. Stiles walked in and smiled as Michael position himself underneath the sheets held them up as Stiles laid next to him. " Get over here you." Stiles moved himself into Michael's shoulder and wrapped his left arm across his abs. "How would you like to do this every night?" Stiles kissed Michael's chest. "For now and always." Both men closed their eyes as Stiles whispered into Michael's ear. "I love you." Michael kissed Stiles on the forehead. "I love you so much." With that, they each squeezed the other tighter, as they fell asleep in each other's arms, with smiles in their faces.

The wind outside picked up as the curtains waved around. The cold fall wind was cooling the room down drastically. The blue eyes looking into the window sparkled as they teared up, as the older werewolf jumped down to the ground and walked away, with his hands in his pockets and his head held low.

Hey guys please leave comments so I know what y'all think


	28. CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT * FORCED MEMORIES

Corporal Joey Perry looked down the path as she finished tying her shoe, it was still dark out and the moon was close to setting after its short journey. She placed her phone in the tight side pocket on her running shorts, as she put her ear buds into her right then left ear. She waved her arms in front of then behind her body, stretching them which she repeated several times. She lifted her foot to pull it behind her back, then she repeated with her other. There was a snarling coming from the bushes ahead of her, but her ear buds prevented her from hearing it. She starts her run as a pare of glowing golden eyes follow her.

Liam and Ethan were out for their early morning run as well, "So do you know what Stiles big announcement is?" Liam looked at Ethan as he decreased their speed, "No, not at all, he was pretty tight lipped about it all day. But I do know that he and Michael are doing really good. It seems as though our Stiles has calmed down now and almost back to the guy we used to know." Ethan looked at the sky, "Honestly, Liam I don't think that the old Stiles will ever resurface. He has been through far to much emotional and physical turmoil. I'm very glad that he has Michael, I honestly don't know if Stiles would have made it through the war with out him." The two men stopped to get a drink from the vending machine against the restroom wall. The wind had picked up blowing in a cool front, with it came a quick early morning shower that pelted the ground with rain. As they finished and had put the plastic bottles in the recycle bin, they heard a scream, Liam sniffed the air, "Blood, this way." The corporal was running away from the creature, she slipped in a new mud puddle as the monster tackled her from behind ripping a piece of her stretch shirt right off. The force also caused one of her ear buds to drop out of her ear, as it drug her away punching and kicking. The two men wolfed out into their beta forms and ran down the path until they saw an overly large werewolf standing over Corporal Perry, it turned to look at them with slobber running out of its mouth, with rain dripping off its slimy fur onto the corporals face. The creature turned back to Perry and placed three of its razor sharp claws at the top of each of her arms. Both Liam and Ethan started running towards the two on the ground. As it looked into her eyes, it quickly pushed its claws into her arms, and began to slice them open from her biceps to her wrist, the pain she felt was excruciating, and as the creature started to stand, both werewolves tackled it to the ground. As Ethan chased the creature into the woods, Liam Stood over top of Perry and she was in complete shock, the blood was running out of her body at a rapid pace. "What was that, oh God it hurts, I'm gonna die, help me." Liam looked up, Ethan had raced back. "It took off towards the city, it was to fast to catch. How is she?" Placing his hands on the side of each of her arms drawing her pain, he closed his eyes, Liam was slowly calming himself down. "She is going to bleed out, the wounds are to long and to deep to wrap." he grabs her face, "Joey I can fix this, but its something I've never done before, and it may end up doing more harm than good!" She looked up at him as the rain continued to cover them, "I don't want to die." Ethan got close to her ear, "What he is saying is he would have to bite you, and turn you, or if your body refuses it the toxins will kill you, can you accept that?" Her eyes started to droop, "Yes." with that Liam picked up her arm and bit into it, the toxins slowly entered her blood stream, and she stopped moving all together. Liam closed his eyes, "I was to late." Ethan looked at him, "You had to make sure she accepted the bite, and not force it on her, its our code." As his eyes teared up, he looked at her arm, it was slowly started to seal the deep cuts left by the creature. Her heart started beating stronger and he smiled, "Okay call 911, lets get her checked out for the record."

Derek walked solemnly down the street. The Shadows were everywhere. He was not in the mood for his uncle's attitude, so he decided to go to the loft for the first time in years. Going to the loft meant cutting through Stiles property. As he walked he lifted his head to look at the moon. Staring he continued to walk as he started to remember the day he met Scott and Stiles. He had been his usual snarky self to the both of them. As his memory drifted away, he found himself in the exact spot where that memory happened. He looked at the moon, he had led him here but why? Staring at the bright glow it was producing, Derek opened his mind and let the clearness in. His new reality was him looking at himself and Stiles having a vocal sparring match. He wasn't sure if it was a real event or not, or even if he won or not, this memory strangely made him happy. He was opening up to someone, letting his guard down, enjoying the moment. But the real reality was when the moment passed he closed his mind to happiness and reverted back to Sourwolf, now he understood the true meaning to the nickname. While he was in the mind walk, it had started to rain and only lasted a few moments and now he was soaken wet. He was standing there alone in the moonlight, smiling at the old days. His friend the moon had let the memory live in his mind. Derek started walking again, he realized he was in the new park, it was lit at the moment with lamp lights that sporadically place along the path. Stopping he thought he smelled fear and maybe blood, but he figured his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked at the ground there was a ear bud laying there lit up in red. He figured a jogger must somehow dropped it. As he continued his trek to the loft, he spies a turn piece of fabric, that did have blood on it, and it was fairly fresh, but that could be due to the rain.

The stale cold smell of morning was in the air. He watched his shadow as he passed each lamp light. Then all the lamp lights died, the night was over, another day was dawning. As he entered his loft, he walked to the large window at the back. It was the daylight, he was waiting for the sunrise, contemplating a new life he was desperately needing. His mind was set, when the dawn would come, this night would be a memory to, and a new day, no his new life will begin.

After several hours of contemplating, Derek left the loft, he walked around to the front of the building and pl aced a for sale sign on the front entrance. Getting into his blue Camaro convertible he raced to the condo, while driving there he called General Lasko. Once home he showered and shaved, put on a suit and tie. As Derek came out of his bedroom, Peter and Pete were sitting in the breakfast nook. "Good morning Pete, (he smiled and then with a frustrated look) Uncle." He turned to get a cup of tea. "Well good morning Mr. Kent" Pete laughed at Peter's remark, "What's with the glasses Nephew?" Derek looked at him as he slowly took them off, "I just wanted to look good, I'm Meeting with General Lasko this morning." Peter turned his head slowly to look at Derek, "What would you and Lasko be meeting about?" Derek smiled, "Once the meeting is over I will let everyone know." With that he replaced his glasses and started for the door. "Cousin Derek, I think they look good on you, and good luck, I hope you get what you want from the meeting." Derek looked at Pete then at Peter, "Wow cousin I am glad you are nothing like your namesake, and thanks bud." Derek left with a smile.


	29. CHAPTER TWENTY NINE * TWO BIRDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corporal Perry unwillingly learns of the supernatural dangers that she doesn't believe in are true.
> 
> The General gives Derek new hope.

Pavel looked at the General while he grinned and shook his head, "But is he capable of heading up a new unit?" The General turned to Pavel, "I hear he is more than capable." Pavel stood up and walked to the door, sliding his badge he turned to look at the General one last time. "Two birds with one stones never put it past you if you want something done." The two men came out of the S.I unit as Pavel headed down the steps to the main office as the General walked towards his office, "Sergeant Baloch have you heard from Corporal Perry yet?" Baloch looked up from his stack of paper work, "No sir, and she hasn't texted or sent an email." He exclaimed as he check both screens on his computer and phone. Pavel came out of kitchen, "I thought she was your best soldier ever?" Lasko didn't give in to the urge to flip Pavel off, he wasn't sure if the man was hazing him or concerned. Baloch lifted his head from his work again, pushing the button on his earpiece he looked up at the General, "Sir there is a Liam Dunbar on line one for you." The General turned to Pavel, "Dunbar?" Pavel looked at him and grinned, "He is one of the young men who rescued your son, your new civilian clerks with the S.I.Unit." The General paused then walked over to Pavel who was by a phone, "Is he the young one with the twins?" Pavel acknowledged his statement as true, "I want to put him through a Micro Boot Camp. See if I can get him in a military capacity. Plus it could get him set up for life with benefits for those two kids" Pavel looked at him, "Sir he is waiting on the phone." Snapping out of it, "Shit." The General snatched up the phone. "This is General Lasko, what can I do for you Mr. Dunbar?" 

Liam was standing with Melissa at the E.R. desk, "Sir I'm at Beacon Hills Memorial, I regret to report that Corporal Perry was attacked this morning by an unrecognizable Sup. Her condition is stable, I was able to perform a procedure in the field that saved her life, but it was close, I had to get her consent before I proceeded." Lasko took the news rather calmly, but his nervousness was beginning to show. "Okay son, as you were, could you stop by the office and fill out a report while the incident is fresh in your mind?" Liam figured that would be the case, "Oh and Dunbar was there anyone else with you?" Liam grinned and looked right at Ethan, "Yes Sir, Staff Sergeant Steiner was present as well." Ethan looked at Liam pissed, as Melissa laughed. "Have him report to the office with you." Liam rolled his eyes, "Yes Sir we will be there soon." Ethan smacked the back of Liam's head, "really did you have to give me involved on this it's not like I'm going to be filling out paperwork for the rest of my life now!"

Lasko hung up the phone and turned to go to his office. "Good Morning General." Michael said as he and Stiles walked towards the him. "Gentleman, I have a meeting in ten minutes, so in the mean time, could you take these requisitions and this book and see what supplies we are gonna need in the S.I.Unit. office." Stiles took the pile of papers out of the Generals hands, "Okay sure, but there are several items we need to req. as well, um, well sir non military grade." Pavel interrupted, "Come on we can have Chris email the specs on those items and put in for a military version un classified through one of his friends at the U.S.D.D.." The three men entered the office as Derek entered the main entrance doorway, Lasko hurries him into his office as Stiles walks out to get paperwork from his vehicle as he walked by the General's office, he thought he smelled a familiar scent but dismissed it as he walked on. Upon retrieving the folder, Stiles re enters the building. Pavel looked up, "Here are the specs for the ultrasonic emitters and a few other items, and by the way guys, did you know that Liam rescued Corporal Perry from an Unidentifiable Sup. Stiles looked at him, when did this happen?" Pavel looked blank, "Not sure, he and Steiner are on their way in to write up a report. Stiles shook his head back and forth, "I Should probably get all my old note books with the drawings and notes from past creatures and sups we have faced, we can get them into my new computer program. Stiles walked out of the room again with Michael this time. "Thank you." Stiles whispered to Michael, "For what Sarge?" Stiles smiled his crooked smile, "For just being you." he effortlessly intertwined their pinkies, then a jolt of energy threw Stiles and Michael opposite directions to the ground. Pavel helped Stiles get up, he was the closest of the two men. Then he helped Michael up. "Do you mind telling me what that was all about." Stiles sat down on the top step as Michael sat next to him, Pavel stepped between the two men to stand on the steps below them so he could see their faces. Stiles looked at Michael then Pavel, "We have no clue, sometimes when we touch we get shocked by static electricity." Pavel looked at them both, "That my friends was not static electricity, That charge repelled you. 

As the three men looked at each other, the Generals office door opened and Derek led the General out to the hallway behind the three soldiers, Stiles and Michael both jumped up as the General gave them a strange look. "I'll explain to you in private." Michael said as Derek walked by. "Stiles." Derek said in a mysterious way even for him. "Derek." Stiles said as the man continued down the steps and walked out the building without even glancing back. Stiles turned back around to look at General Lasko. "I'll explain his presence after I speak with Dunbar and Steiner."Stiles stood there a second, then turned to look at the General, "Sir if this is a S.I.Unit incident, then shouldn't both Michael and Myself be present?" Lasko looked at his son the Stiles then back to his son, "Well Mikey you were 100 percent correct, he does think things through on the fly." Stiles looked at Michael, his fathers nickname irked Michael then he turned to Lasko, "Sir" The General patted him on the back, "Come on Mieczyslaw lets get the room ready." Michael stood there and laugh as Stiles frowned at the mention of his name."


	30. CHAPTER THIRTY * THE BOATHOUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles showing he knows how to get things done 
> 
> Lydia's lies catch up to her but will Michael ruin her or let it go

November 22nd, 2019

Four months later.

Stiles ran up the ramp coming from the dock, he had just learned that the floor crew and the wall crew arrived on the same day, he was trying to figure out how to fix this. With Corporal Perry walking with him, "Lets see how can I fix this little army scheduling mishap." Walking to Miss. Mayo the lady in charge of the floor company, she informed him "The floors need to be sealed, and finally dry for 24 hours. It will take all day to seal with there being three levels. ". Stiles realized he would have to cancel the wall company. Mayo smiled "If you want me to finish by tonight I can call in more folks and send the bill to John." Stiles stopped in his tracks, "Yes I know the General, and he wants this done the best and fastest way possible. Stiles swallowed hard, "I had no idea he was so popular." She smiled, "He is after all a decorated General in the United States Army" Stiles saw Mr. Torres walking his way, "Good morning Mr. Torres, well it appears that there was a scheduling mistake made.. obviously we have to have the floor installed and ready before walls can be sealed, I tell you what, for your trouble today I will let you take a look at the new blueprints for the larger cabin." Torres who was a smaller Latin, Caucasian mix gentleman, smiled and blurted, " Did you say it was larger, really larger than this." Stiles looked at him blankly, "If your not interested say so, I can ..." Torres interrupted, "No please don't get me wrong, this is a large and lovely home, you just said the other was bigger, it threw me, sorry." Stiles smiled , "Take a look at these, and since I know your cousin Marcel, I'll give your guys a nice bonus at the end, I'll double it if its ready by Christmas." Torres grinned at Stiles, "Yes but if I do not win with the bid?" Stiles looked at him and smiled at Perry, "Oh dear sir I have more pull here than you know,." With that he winked and patted Mr. Torres on the back. "See you Monday." As the two men agreed, Torres crew left for a day off. "Well that was impressive Stilinski." Corporal Perry said as the two walked inside the new boathouse practically built on the lake. Stiles laughed, "Stick with me you'll learn a good deal about manipulative word play." She sat down on a stool by the empty bar. "Have you spoken to Liam lately?" Stiles looked at her, "He still is pretty upset about the bite." She grimaced, "Tell that poor kid to stop worrying about that bite, he saved my life, or right now I would be pushing up daisies." Stiles looked at her, "How are you doing now, you know with all the new things brought to your life? If I recall your headed into your fourth fool moon?" She smiled, "I have been working with Peter Hale, he has quite a group, but he is pretty patient with us. Pete still drives him crazy, and dealing with Jacob's diminished eyesight really is teaching him as much as teaching Jacob." Stiles looked at her, then grinned, "Ok Stilinski, what was that?" Stiles looked her in the eye, "Never in a million years would I have believed you and I would be walking here chatting about supernatural stuff, you obviously didn't believe it in the beginning, and don't deny it, I felt your distrust and loathing towards us." . Her eyes widened and stared straight at him, As she was beginning to speak, Alec walked up, "Good morning Sergeant, Good morning Corporal." Both soldiers looked at him, "Alec, please stop, you know I had nothing to do with Liam leaving for a full nine week Basic Training, the General wanted it to be a condensed version, but army regulations state each soldier go through the same Basic Training so all soldiers are on the same page, besides his graduation is in three days, plus I managed to convince General Lasko to send you and the twins and two more adults for the ceremony." Alec took four quick step and threw his arms around his brother. "I love you bud, you don't know how much this means to us." As the two separated, Stiles smile diminished as he walked out of the boat house. Perry was on his tail, "Hey I saw that, what happened back there Stiles?" He looked at her, "I was alone from the minute Parrish dropped me off at the airport. I received No calls, no letters, no emails not a hint that I even knew anyone or had a friend. I always had humor and been the funny man as a coping mechanism, but at Basic, if you tried anything funny, everyone got in trouble, but you. I met Pete the day before we left for Iraq and Michael too, and from that day forward, believe it or not, My life kinda actually changed for the best." Perry put her hand on his, "I'm glad you have a special someone, but remember don't let them define you. You are your own person. But I need to get back to the office, and update the General on our little mishap." She turned politely smiling as Stiles walked away sadly and thought nobody should ever graduate boot camp without someone there from the real world to cheer them on.

Across the way Michael sat under a big pine tree about seventy feet from the construction site. He was looking in awe at the cabin that he and Stiles just built. It was two stories with a basement,and basically a two family floor plan, with the idea that the two men would invite Liam and Alec, with the twins to move in on the main floor and they would take the upper level, leaving the basement as guest rooms. In all five livable rooms, plus living room intended for informal meetings. It looked massive from his view in the front, but it seemed almost twice the size from the water. From this spot he could see his man running around with contractors from one place to the next, and from this building to the monstrosity on the hill behind him. He was amazed at the organizational skills he possessed. He knew Stiles had them from the first day he met him, Stiles was teaching Pete how to clean his rifle, but made Pete explain it to him as he did it, thus intrenching the information in Pete's brain. Stiles was very devoted to Pete and watched over him almost every second. The affection he showed him was genuine, not manipulative or insincere at all. Michael started growing fond of Stiles and wanted to keep their little triad together during every tour, and with his last name being Lasko, he almost always got what he wanted.

Michael was thinking about the first time he knew he was more than just fond of Stiles, the two were stuck in a mud laden trench covered with clay and branches. The time was early in the morning, and the area had been quiet for over five hours. Michael and Stiles were shoulder to shoulder, and he told Stiles to close his eyes and get some rest. As Stiles did, he laid his head on Michaels shoulder and fell asleep. During the time the two men slept, one of them somehow intertwined their hands together. Michael woke up and looked at the two individual hands that were gripped tightly, he smiled as he swore he could see fireworks. He sensed Stiles waking up, so he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep, just to see if this small act of affection bothered him. And as Stiles looked down at his hand he softly said "Cool." and quickly fell back into peaceful slumber, that was the very moment Michael knew they were on the same page. He fell asleep with Stiles on his mind and both men slept with smiles on their faces. When he woke up, the area was void of any type of personnel. Stiles had snuggled up to him and Michael felt the overwhelming urge to kiss Stiles, so he did, on the forehead, his libido was pushing him to kiss Stiles on the lips, but he reigned in the urge just as Stiles woke up. His new crush was oblivious to his actions, and Michael swore he would have to maintain better control around the young man.

Stiles was headed to his jeep, and he spotted Michael sitting under his favorite tree. "Hey you, why didn't you visit?" Michael patted the ground, as Stiles sat cross legged next to him, he turned to Michael and his lips were right there an inch from his, so he leaned the rest of the way in. "What was that for?" Michael smiled and blushed, "Because I love you." Stiles grinned his crooked smile which he knew turned Michael on. "I love you too, Mikey?" Stiles winked but Michael pushed him over, "Any thing but Mikey!" he jumped on top of Stiles and the two started to passionately kiss. 

Lydia and Parrish walked up the incline to the two men who were lost in euphoria. "Eh, hum." Both me sat up, Michael was shocked to see the woman standing in front him, after their last meeting, he was sure she wouldn't show her face, but there she was! Stiles jumped up, "Lyds, Jordan, how are you guys doing?" He said as he placed his hand on her belly. "She is healthy and so is baby Stiles." Michael looked up from her belly to her face, his inner jackal was trying to force it's way out, but his self control had gotten better. Jordan looked at Stiles face, as Stiles was looking at Michael's face, who in turn was looking at Lydia's face, who was staring at Jordan's. Jordan smiled, "Lydia told me you had broken up with her before you left for Basic training so she could be with me and not alone." Michael's eye started to glow a low shade of gold, as Stiles pulled on his arm to calm him down. Lydia stood there, her worst nightmare of lies just came out, and she knew that both the men in front of her could ruin the bliss she was living in. Jordan stood there smiling as Stiles quickly came up with an alternative idea, "Why don't you name him, and I'm assuming the baby is a boy, Noah after dad, I would feel better with that." Jordan looked at Lydia, she smiled and whispered, "Love it." 

Jordan smiled and put his hand on Stiles shoulder as he started back down the hill. Michael positioned himself in front of Lydia. She looked at the ground. "You truly are a selfish Bitch, I can't believe that he was infatuated with you. First you lie to Stiles...." She interrupted, "I never lied to Stiles, I told him I couldn't be alone." Yeah but you didn't tell him you had already moved on to Jordan the night before?" She stomped herself around to be in front of him, "How the hell did you know that, Only Malia knew that?" He smiled his biggest grin, "I didn't know, I guessed, but you just confirmed it for me." She wanted to scream and blow his ears out, but she knew they would heal themselves. "Why are you so hell-bent on making me pay for something that happened years ago?" Michael looked at Stiles talking with Jordan, he lowered his voice to a whisper, "Because Lydia I love him, and one day I will vow to protect him, but I have just started early. I honestly don't know how you live with yourself?" He turned around and left her standing there alone, then he stopped, then turned back around and went back. "What more can you say, that you haven't already said?" He closed his eyes, "Look I know you care about him, and I'm willing to keep the past in the past, but you have got to come clean with Jordan, do it in your own time, but the man deserves to know the truth." He took her arm and placed it on his, walking the very pregnant Lydia to the porch to join Stiles and Jordan.

No


	31. CHAPTER THIRTY ONE * TRUTHS UNRAVEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truths are starting to unravel but are they the true truths??

November 27th, 2019

The restaurant was busy, It was the night before Thanksgiving. Stiles had invited most of Liam's friends to a dinner to celebrate his graduation from Basic Training, but he had made it seem like there was going to be just the four of them. Stiles used that private time to ask Liam and Alec to move into the boathouse with them, The two men agreed, and we're gonna stay the night, He also mentioned to them if it would be okay if Ethan and Jackson moved in as well since there was enough room for almost twelve adults in the boat. The waitstaff pretended that they needed the table the four men were at and asked if they would move to another table, that is when they walked in the private dining room for the surprise. A few minutes later at the dinner service, Stiles asked Liam how he became most improved in the company. "And you didn't use any wolf powers at all?" Liam grinned as he glanced at Stiles, "Nope, I mean no Sergeant.." But before he could finish his sentence, "Ok, ok, Liam only if there is another official military presence around do you call me Sergeant, well Sergeant First Class Stilinski." Michael rolled his eyes, "Oh you do love to hear that out loud don't you?" out of the corner of the room came a deep vocalized voice, "We all love to be recognized for job well done, don't we Stilinski." Stiles, Michael, Ethan, Joey, Jacob and Liam all stood at the new arrival. The General walked over to Liam and extended his hand as Liam accepted the manly handshake. "Young man you performed exemplary, I have only ever know one other soldier to accomplish the expert qualification skills. And that would be none other than Corporal Perry." Stiles smiled as Alec patted his man on the back. "So young man I want to give these to you PFC or I mean Corporal Dunbar." Liam was speechless, he looked at the General and managed to mumble, "Thank you Sir." At that moment the General turned and walked to Corporal Perry, "And you young lady have been my right hand for the last few years now, and I should have recognized you and your abilitieso prior, but as of now you are Sergeant Josephine Perry, and you will be Sergeant First Class Stilinski's right hand from this day forward." Again the General had left one of his soldiers speechless. He turned to Stiles, "You treat her well Sergeant!" Stiles acknowledged him with a crooked grin, as he winked at Perry. As the General looked at everyone, "Well continue with your celebration team, and remember we have a teleconference with Agent Hale at 0800 hours on Friday." Stiles looked at the napkin in his hand for some reason he felt his heart sink and his upper abdomen get tight., Agent Hale, every time he tried to put that man out of his mind something or someone always reminds him that Derek, Scott and Malia were gone, Michael noticed his demeanor diminished the second Hales name was mentioned. "Would you all excuse me a moment?" He stood and quickly exited the room to catch his father. Jacob turned to Isaac and whispered, "So the discussion we had earlier, I guess you were right. I can totally feel the tension in the room and a lot of it's coming from in front of me, I take it that's where Stiles is sitting?" Isaac leaned in and as quietly as he could, "Yes, and there is something not right about the General." 

As he caught up to the General, Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "Excuse me soldier." Michael looked his father in the eye, "Don't you dare pull rank on me, you knew exactly what you were doing back there. I'm not sure how you got Hale to leave or why you sent McCall and his fiancee, but I know there is some sick, perverted reason you did it." John looked at his son, "You needed a fighting chance, that man was out to prevent the two of you from being together, I was trying to help you out, I don't know who or how, but he was being controlled. Didn't you read his bio, everyone and everything that man ever touched or loved was hurt or destroyed, did you want him to destroy Stiles or any one of his friends the same way. He needed to leave, McCall and that stupid girl was just for shits and giggles." Michael was furious, "Your playing with peoples lives, your fucking horrible. Do you know the predicament you put me in? I don't like keeping secrets from Stiles and it's not fair." John pointed his finger at Michael, "You two are together, now keep it that way, he doesn't need to know you knew about the transfer, do you hear me, Hale is better off in Russia or would you rather him be dead!?" The General at that time had his hand on Michaels arm pulling him till their faces almost touched. "We can't protect them in Russia,(Then like a firecracker it hit him) that was your intention all along, What the hell, If you like it or not, these are Stiles friends." Michael had never seen the anger in his father's eyes like that before and he couldn't understand why his father cared about him so much, he never did in the past, not like this, something wasn't right and he needed to figure it out. "Your nuts old man!" The General saw Stiles coming their way, letting go of his son, he grinned. "Michael unless you want it all to go away, I suggest you take my advice!" Michael looked him deep in the eyes, "What are you saying, What would you make go away?" the General got very close to him, he said the three words so slow that it almost hurt, "All of it." John then nodded towards Stiles. Michael jerked away and spun around as a hand touched his side, "Gentlemen, is everything okay?" Michael turned back to his father, " I'd kill you." He whispered. Stiles asked as the General painted his smile back on his face. "Stiles my dear boy. I wont be able to make it tomorrow, but please have a good day with your friends, Michael and your new home together." Stiles smiled, "That's a shame, but enjoy your day as well Sir." The General knew his point got across, "Yes thank you, but please if you would, I need to run." Stiles watched the man leave, then turned to Michael, "Is he acting weird to you?" Michael placed his hand on Stiles side, "I'm honestly not sure, I couldn't see anything weird why, other than he would do any thing to make you happy for some reason, he knows your good for me." And with that he kissed Stiles gently on the lips as they both closed their eyes. "Get a room." The two men slowly opened their eyes as Jackson stood there grinning. "Hello you, Ethan will be glad to see you, he is in the last room on the left." Jackson smiled, "Oh, and I'm happy to see you both too." He then walked off.

Stiles looked Michael in the eyes, "Are you sure you are okay with what we discussed earlier?" Michael leaned in as close to Stiles ear as he could, "I would do any thing for you." Stiles whispered in his ear, "Then I would do anything for you as well." and he quickly kissed his cheek as he turned and walked back to their private room. "Damn he drives me crazy!" Michael said as he turned to see Natalie and Noah standing next to him, "My hyperactive son has always had that effect on people, you get used to it eventually." Noah smiled as he hugged Michael. "Young man its good to see you, I hope all is well on your new home front. By the way, do you know what time we are to arrive tomorrow? Oh and remind Stiles we will be bringing Jordan and Lydia with us?" Michael's smile sank to barely a grin, as he hugged Natalie as well. "You will have to ask him, he keeps changing his mind. He wants it to be perfect, perfect for all the people he loves." Natalie walked next to him back to the room, "I can tell you two are truly in love, and for that I'll forgive the way you spoke to Lydia, I mean I know what she did was wrong, but she is so much like me, being alone and uncertain, well it would have ruined her." Michael stopped as Noah walked on, "Are we really doing this here, and now, cuz perhaps she didn't tell you the whole truth?" She looked at him, "Wait, what didn't she tell me?" Natalie asked as she knew her daughter so well. "It's not my place to tattle on your daughter to you, but she has far to many skeletons in her closet, and she needs to come clean, or one of them might just bite her in her spoiled ass, and no one will be able to help her." He abruptly turned, and walked to sit next to Stiles, as Natalie walked by him with a stone cold face. Stiles stood and hugged her as she stared at Michael, he sat back down and turned to face Michael, "What is going on with you and Natalie?" He sat waiting for an answer, none came. The evening proceeded with out anymore drama, after dinner Stiles looked around the table real quick, "Okay folks, I know we are having fun, but we need to head home, there is so much to do for tomorrow, which I hope you all can be there ready to feast at sixteen hundred hours, or four pm for you civilians,, but anyone can come as early as you want. Breakfast is at zero eight hundred hours, or eight a.m. you can watch the parade, the football games, and if there are any cooks out there who want to help with food prep..." Michael and Noah under their breaths both whispered, "Yes please," Stiles just smashed his lips together, he pushed his chair in and walked up to their waitress, "Hey Kasey, I'm headed out, could I Leave my card with you and you use it for the bill once everyone has left?" She put her hand out as a no, "That man, General Lasko paid the bill with a thirty five percent tip." Stiles nodded and turned to walk over to Ethan "Hey can I talk to you and Jackson real quick outside?" Ethen looked at him, "Yeah sure." As Michael, Liam and Alec gave their goodbyes to everyone, Stiles, Ethan and Jackson walked to the restaurants carport. "So I was just informed this morning you two are staying in that crappy hotel, "Midtown"?" The couple nodded, "Michael and I want to ask you guys to move in to the boat house with us, Liam, Alec and the kids. I love you both very much and if you decide to find another home, or even move up to the Main house when its complete, that will be okay, but you are not living in a dive hotel when we have room for you." Ethan looked at Jackson, he silently nodded a yes, and both men turned to Stiles. "Are you sure everyone would be okay with it, do you think it would be to crowded?" Michael walked up laughing, "Have you seen the boathouse yet?" Ethan stood there, "No, just to busy with our recruiting cover and the S.I. unit." Stiles smiled, "Okay go get your stuff from the hotel and we will see you at home, tonight is move in night for them as well." 

Stiles and Michael both smiled as they walked to their car. As they drove off, Michael finished buckling his seat belt, Stiles turned and asked, "Okay so you want to explain to me where your mind is right now, what happened with you and your father?" Looking at Stiles, Michael couldn't find the words to say, So the two men had an awkwardly quiet ride home. When they pulled on to the brand new gravel driveway that led to the boat house and the main house, Michael finally looked to Stiles, all he could think of was, "I'm sorry Sarge, I don't know what to say, he does things that he shouldn't do and when he does them I get caught in the middle, and I don't understand, but tonight he said several things I never thought I would hear him say. There's like something wrong with him, he has finally snapped in his head." Stiles hastily got out of the car and hustled around to the passenger side. When Michael got out Stiles wrapped his arm around him and held him tight for as long as he could. Michael whispered, "You don't have to.." But Stiles interrupted him, "Michael listen to me, I love you, I truly love you with everything in me, we will get through this together. Now let this go for the next two days and take it up with your father when we see him on Friday. One way or another we will figure this out. I'm here for you, I always will be, I love you." Michael stood there, his animal instincts were starting to be more attuned. He could literally smell the love and devotion Stiles was putting off, and he started to shake then the tears flowed out of his eyes. Stiles looked at him and couldn't understand why. "What's wrong, was it something I said?" Michael looked at him. "It's everything that you said, I really can feel your love, I since it now, I do. Damn it Stiles, you're the best thing that ever happened to me." Stiles teared up, "You keep saying that Mikey and I'm going to start believing you." Michael giggled. "God knows Stiles, I love you so much." They both simultaneously took their thumb and wiped the tear out of the other's eyes then both men couldn't move, Stiles pulled Michaels forehead to his, and taught him the meditation stance.


	32. CHAPTER THIRTY TWO * THE SPARK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally let's go of his fears, and gives in to his inner beast.

After closing the front door Michael turned and grabbed Stiles, "This will be our last time alone in this house." Placing his lips on Stiles he held his head tight as the two men kissed with extreme passion. Michael pulled Stiles shirt over his head as their libidos took over, the two men shuffled across the floor, kissing with an urgency. Michael knew this was both men's first time with another man. Yeah they had kissed each other before, but this was their moment, all the fear and mental lusting for each other the two men had been through for quite some time, was ready to end with an uncontrollable physical fest. As they tripped their way to their master suite, Michael landed on top of Stiles, he looked his man directly in the eye, both men felt the electrical shock in a stronger wave of euphoria that overwhelmed their inner beasts. Stiles heart pounded, he never felt this love and need for anyone before, it was if his mind and soul had been searching for Michael all his life, the aura their bodies were putting off was a bright magenta glow, that ingulfed the room. The houses electricity was starting to flash, but neither men could see, their minds at that point were on a different plain of existence. A group of deer outside the boathouse that was grazing in the moon light all looked up ears twitching noses sniffing, and one by one took off towards the woods, the glow of red sent a shockwave, like an ionized pulse through the space around the home and the land it was on. Michael stood up and helped Stiles stand, their eyes were now glowing a almost teal/bluish color. They made their way to the bed as Stiles closed the door as they passed. They pulled the covers up to their chests, each looked into the others eyes and softly whispered one word to other. "Mate". The time they were together had no corporeal existence, both men laid just staring into the others eyes.

Michael started to feel his surroundings again, he was staring at Stiles, as Stiles blinked a couple of times and finally spoke. "I'm not sure what just happened, but I know I am happy it was with you, hun." And for the first time Stiles let go of all his fear and started to live as who he was. "I finally have you Sarge. Life is good, This is home, and as crazy as it is, we have a family. I want to make it legal one day." Stiles was very happy with that thought, he put his hand under Michael's neck and pulled him in close, "You have me, now and forever." with that they kissed. The moments were uncountable. But eventually sitting at the side of their bed in his boxer briefs Stiles memory popped like a balloon, "Oh my God, they are gonna be here in a few minutes, get up you, lets straighten up a bit before they get here. Both men moved to kiss one last time, then started cleaning little things.

The car was creating a dust cloud behind it, "Babe I don't think this car likes a rocky road." Jackson turned his head to face Ethan, "It's a Porsche, it doesn't belong on a rocky road." Ethan was put off by the statement, but didn't want to show it, so he just glanced out the passenger window, the sight he saw made him scream, "Look out!" As Jackson slammed on the brakes and the car slid just a bit, turning to the right, a herd of deer scrambled in front of them." Jackson was beyond pissed, "Dammit, that was close." Ethan could see the boathouse, there was a red glow from the first floor, "Jacs I think the house is on fire, pull the car up closer, I'll meet you there." Jackson tried to grab his arm, but he was faster. "Ethan no, wait!" jumping into the car, he started it and drove to the house. Ethan got there and as he got closer the red light started to dissipate, then it was gone. Jackson pulled up and jumped out, "What happened, if that wasn't a fire ,what the hell was it?" 

Jackson and Ethan stood at the front door waiting for Stiles to open it, but he hadn't yet, and Jackson had no patience at that moment, and opened the door to see both Stiles and Michael walk out of the bedroom pulling their shirts on. "Well its about time you all get it on. Stiles just looked at him, "Yeah but this one, I can say for sure you never slept with." Stiles gave him a smirk. Ethan looked at Jackson, "Let it go." but Jackson was not able to let anything go, "We slept together, just not face to face." Michael looked at Ethan, "Look you need to reel him in, If we are gonna live here together he needs to be a positive member." Jackson looked at Stiles, "You need to tell your man, I'm right here and he can address me to my face not through my guy." Stiles looked at the ceiling, "Stop please stop." turning to Jackson, "Jacs I love and care about you both, we have two influential kids coming in a bit, this needs to be a safe place no bullying, as does the main house." Ethan looked at Jackson who was already walking towards Stiles. Jackson grabbed Stiles around the back in a very strong hug. "I'm sorry, you know me, it's hard to lose my sarcasm, and accept defeat, I'll try harder guys I promise." As the Michael took Ethan and Jackson to the top floor, Stiles saw head lights which meant his brother had just pulled in with his old jeep "Rosco". As he started for the door, he smiled, he had several surprises for his new/old family. Michael had come down the stairs and was standing by his man, "Why are you smiling so big Sarge?" Stiles raised his hand, "Look ten fingers." Ethan joined them as Jackson was coming down the step. "Stiles your not dreaming, we are all here." Ethan grinned as the front door busted open.......

"Untle Siles, Untle Efan," Both men kneeled down to pick up the two children, "Hello baby girl, I missed you, I missed you both, but uncle Michael has a big surprise for you upstairs." Both of the children wiggled their way out of Stiles and Ethan's arms. "Untle Michael." they said in unison. Michael had the biggest grin on his face, then it hit him, he held his smile for the sake of the children, but his insides were crumbling down. "Untle Michael are you otay?" Jaina asked in her very overly dramatic voice. Stiles sensed his sadness, than for a split second he saw Michael as a child, and his twin brother was with him giggling and laughing. "Here hun, I'll take them." Michael shook his head, "Naw I got this, I'm okay Sarge." Michael carried both children up stairs, and into their new room, He and Stiles had put in a large bunk bed with two upper bunks up top and a lower double size bed under, incase someone needed to sleep with them, to help keep them feeling safe. Both kids squealed in delight, as Stiles knew they would do. Liam looked at him, "What did you do?" Stiles smiled, "Just gave them a good sense of safety, and made them feel at home. Liam shook his head, and flew up the steps to see. Alec looked at his brother, "Well how was it?" Stiles stopped turned and looked at him, "That dear brother is certainly none of your business, but lets just say in one word, Magical." Alec laughed, "How cliche." Jackson turned, "So Stilin... (He started to call him Stilinski, but changed it to Stiles mid sentence) Stiles, in the morning what can I do to help you out?" Stiles motioned for him, "Follow me." As they walked towards the kitchen, Jackson looked at the cathedral ceilings. "Boy your home is actually very beautiful." Stiles put his hand on Jackson's arm, Jackson felt a quick feeling of love, caring and hope. Some how Jackson felt a bond with Stiles, his brain hated comprehending it but he almost felt love for the man. Stiles looked at him, "Earth to Jackson." Jackson blinked his eyes a couple times really hard "Dude sorry what were you saying?" Smiling his crooked grin, Stiles looked at Jackson "This isn't my home this is our home, we all live here now, You deserve this as much as I do after what you went through." Stiles went to shake his hand, but Jackson pulled him into a hug instead." Jackson almost cried, "Stiles I can't thank you enough for your rescue, I know that I wasn't your main reason for the rescue, but you did it nonetheless and my friend I love you for that and I always will. I owe you my life." Stiles felt shameful, "We still don't know who put us in this predicament , it had been years coming and I'm going to figure out hwho did this and they're going to pay and pay dearly." Jackson put his arm around his friend's shoulder, "I'm going to be there with you every step of the way to make them pay." Ethan, Liam and Alec we're all standing there behind Stiles and all simultaneously said the same thing, that they would help as well to make that person pay.

Alec gave Stiles a huge hug, "Hey what was that for? He then gave Stiles a side ways grin like his own. "You guys got so much stuff for the twins, it must of cost you a small fortune." Stiles turned his head to look at Michael, "Honestly little brother, I had everything written down that I wanted to do to their room but then somehow the paperwork got misplaced, the next thing I know that room is the first room finished with everything on my notes were done exactly as they were written." Stiles took his thumb and directed to Michael as he tilted his head that way too. "Those two children are basically Stiles niece and nephew and I hope one day soon they will become my niece and nephew, I just wanted to do something nice for them so they knew that I love them just as much as Stiles." The man said as he wrapped his arm around Stiles waist.


	33. CHAPTER THIRTY THREE * NEW BOND

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return of Maxwell/Cody
> 
> Stiles has a real pack.

"And send." The General sat there for a moment, he had wanted to get several things done this early morning, there were things that were looming in his senses. I kept feeling regret and anguish. He tried to diffuse the feelings by changing out of his uniform into his civilian clothes, fore he had decided to surprise his son and Stiles by showing up this morning to help with Thanksgiving. He straightened his uniform perfectly on the hanger then hung it in the closet, closing the door he sensed something and turned around. There standing and staring at him was a strange man in a pair of jeans and an old hoodie with dark sunglasses on. "Can I help you, more so, how did you get in here?" The man walked slowly to the chair that was in front of the Generals desk. "General Lasko please have a seat." The General looked at the man, he didn't want to sit down, but seemed compelled to he did, but his irritation was showing. The older blond man took off his shades and looked towards him, but his eyes lacked the color of a normal eye. "Sir I will ask you one last time, why are you here?" The expression on the mans face barely changed. "My dear General, there are several reasons that I am here. First I have become aware that the Hale "Spark" has finally come to fruition, Second the Hale Alpha is out of country by your idiotic transgression, as is the true Alpha, leaving the "Spark" vulnerable. Are all of these not true facts?" The General stood up, "None of this is of your concern, Mr. " the man stood up, "Deucalion, there is no Mr. just plain Deucalion." Walking around to the front of the desk the General was ready to kick the man out, "Ok Deucalion, get the hell out of my office." Deucalion stood up and his inner wolf voice came to bare, "Sit down and shut up you stupid druid." The General was shocked who was this man, and how did he know about the Lasko Druid lineage? He hurried back to his seat and looked at the man carefully. "Thank you, as for the "Spark" where is he located?" the General stared at the obviously blind man in front of him. He very slowly pulled out his phone, switched it on, and started to dial a number, Deucalion swung his walking stick up then down, slamming on the phone, knocking it out of the Generals hand on to the desk, cracking the screen. "I'll mind you, I'm not completely blind." Lasko stood up, "That's it, I don't know who you are, nor do I care, get the hell out of my office." Deucalion stood, "If you will not cooperate then we are through here." Deucalion stood then thought a second.

"No wait, I have an idea." Deucalion pulled out his phone and dialed one number, "Rejiem please bring in Mrs. O'Malley." Lasko heard the name, it hit him like a brick, he needed to know what the hell this man was up to, he ran through his office door, and then briskly down the steps, as a stranger entered the front door. He stood there shocked as the woman lifted her head, and her eyes met his. "Fiona?", The women slowly walked to his side, and hugged him. "I don't understand, where is Barkley and Maxwell?" She looked at Deucalion, "You may answer his question." She stepped backward and sat down on one of the loveseats. "Barkley passed two years ago. I don't know how or why, but our memories had been erased. We were moved to London about seven years ago, Maxwell, who goes by Cody now, befriended two American boys by the name of Ethan, and Jackson. He learned about supernatural things from the Americans by accident. He still doesn't know who he is. And he is being brainwashed by a man, a thing, a monster that calls itself Ogmios." Deucalion sat in front of them, "As you see dear General, I have no ill intent. I just need to speak with the "Spark". The General stood up, "You want him to give you your eye site back." Deucalion stood and walked till he was face to face with Lasko, "It's not a lot to ask for, if I'm offering help to find a family member of his companion." The general looked at Deucalion, "This Ogmios, what does he want?" Deucalion smashed his lips together, "Not my concern, but he has your other son, I suggest you cooperate, or well who knows?"

Stiles was tossing and turning, Michael woke up, and placed his arms around Stiles waist, "Stiles, wake up, Sarge your having a bad dream. STILES." At that Stiles awoke, he looked around the room, "Your father, he is in trouble." Michael smiled, "Hun it was just a bad dream, come here and I'll hold you." Stiles shook his head, "No it was real, call him please." Michael picked up his phone, "Ahh come on, its only zero five hundred hours, he will be asleep." Stiles gave him his "I'm serious look". Michael reluctantly dialed Lasko's number. "Straight to voice mail." Stiles got out of bed, "Ah come on Sti." Michael whined, but he knew that Stiles didn't give up once his mind was set to it. Stiles walked out into the hall, Ethan was coming down the steps from the Second floor. "Dude are you okay?" Ethan looked as Liam and Alec, were at the top of the stairs, "Stiles are you alright?" Liam asked looking down at the two men. Stiles now realized the six men had formed a pack bond, "Oh wow when one of us is in distress, the others will feel it, You guys that means we are officially a pack." Stiles said as Michael sat on the couch. At that moment Jackson came down the steps with Alec in tow, "Hey if you guys want to go check on Mike's dad, I can stay in the room with the twins." Liam stood there in shock. "Who are you, and what did you do with Jackson, and how did we all come into sync this well?" Jackson just stood there. "Ok lets go, oh wait, go get dressed first..."

At the S.I. Unit office the lights went out and the four people were all standing in the dark. Deucalion felt a presence behind him, but it was to late, a club was used to hit him over the head, as he fell to the ground, the lights flickered back on. The room was filling up with fog, as a man walked out of the fog right up to Lasko. "You are coming with me, you will be an extra guarantee, oh by the way, this one may seem familiar to you, "Ah I missed you Pop's, not!" with that he punched the General in the face, causing him to fall backwards. "Maxwell" The demon man looked at him, "No, that name no longer has any meaning to me now." Deucalion started to sit up, "Really quoting Star Wars are we, Again the club swung and struck the blind man in the head, sending him back to the floor. 'Bring them all, but that." the demon pointed at Deucalion. Max pulled the General by the arms into the fog, The entire group followed him and disappeared. Deucalion awoke as they vanished, he placed his hand on the back of his head, he had a small laceration that had left some blood on his hand. He could see car lights in the parking lot, so he placed his hands on the floor, pushing himself up slowly, and finding his way through the still dense fog, and left out the backdoor, causing the alarm to go off. Stiles was the first to enter the front door, followed by Michael. "Did you see the cloud as we came in?" He asked as Michael turned to look at him, "I actually did, remind you of anything?" Liam came in with Alec, "That foggy stuff looked like the stuff at the park in New Orleans." Michael returned from closing the back door, thus shutting off the alarm. "Well no sign of Dad, or anything out of the ordinary besides that fog." Stiles scratched his head, Liam looked up at the offices on the upper level, "Hey wait the Generals light is on in his office." the four men all rushed up the steps. "Um Michael," Alec said as Michael walked to the other side of the desk. "Isn't this your dad's phone?" Michael picked it up, as Stiles pointed out, "It is still on and someone had dial 911, but the screen was smashed, and they never hit dial."


	34. CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR * STILINSKI'S PACK

Jackson sat on a deck chair watching the sun rise, he had been sitting there for a few hours alone. Unbeknownst to him he was watching the same Moon that Michael and Stiles have been watching earlier disappear in the golden ray of lights. The particulars to his life had changed so drastically the last few months. People he didn't particularly care for previously, well he was finding that he now had love and devotion for them and he knows that he would do anything to protect all the new people in his life. His arrogance and his conceitedness was slowly shifting to a caring considerate man and he knew this was happening because he could feel it inside his own soul. He had determined that his sexuality didn't matter anymore. His new look on life was he would live once as who he was, and what other people thought about him didn't matter anymore. His feelings towards his mate, the love of his life and his best friend Ethan, was what he was living for now. Ethan the pack and his new family was all he cared about at this point. He had realized that he had been crying, they weren't sad tears, they weren't happy tears they were just an emotional release, one that he had been building up for a very long time. Jackson knew his life had changed this evening when Stiles brought him into the fold. He told him he was family and pack. He knew his life was as good as it could ever be and he was happy, truly happy for the first time in his spoiled life. The tears swelled in his eyes and for a brief second he remembered who he was five years ago and how happy he was now, not that he went through what he did but of the man he became after going through it. Yes he was Jackson Whittemore, a strong pack member a loving boyfriend, a mate and devoted family member to a pack created by one of the best people he had ever known. As he finally realized all of that, he closed his eyes hard and the tears that flowed down his face glowed in the moonlight.Ethan woke up, he was feeling Jackson's turmoil, he rolled over, throwing his arm over what he thought was his boyfriend, but as he opened his eyes, he realized that it was just the blankets all crushed up in a pile. He sat reached for his white wife beater, and put it on, it had covered just the top of his black boxer briefs. He stood up and walked over to the window, he could see Jackson sitting in a lounge chair, looking out over the lake. Jackson's face was glowing, it was wet, he could tell he had been crying. Ethan's emotions built up inside as he walked out of the room into the hallway then threw the den and out the back door. He quietly approached Jackson. "Hey babe, why are you out here all alone?" He looked at Ethan as his man leaned in for a kiss. "I just wanted to take it all in, for five years I was blinded to the whole world, now look at this beautiful sight in front of me, not to mention the golden sun light on the lake." Ethan wrapped his arms around him and teared up, "I'm sorry you went through all of that. You didn't deserve it." Jackson kissed the arm that was wrapped around his shoulder, just below his chin." I owe Stiles my life, and he keeps giving me things. I've always treated him badly, I pushed him into lockers, I knocked him down to the ground, I would beat him up. God I was a horrible person, how on Earth did I deserve any of this, how did I ever earn his forgiveness? He makes sure I'm always happy, or comfortable, he told me this is my house and land, and lake as much as his. Ethan I don't deserve any of this." Ethan looked his partner in the eyes, his soft mellow toned voice sent wave through Jackson's libido, "Babe you are important to him, I mean look at me, when Stiles and I first met, he wanted to shove a branch of mountain ash, wrapped in wolfsbane, rolled in mistletoe up my ass. I had killed one of his friends. He is very loyal, and you have to be pretty special to have earned his complete trust." Jackson closed his eyes as his boyfriend placed his lips on his own, their kiss was brief but meaningful. "Jacs, we can't change who we were, we can't take any of that back. All we can do is prove to him that we are there for him and this pack and whatever comes our way next, the world is changing. The supernatural world is getting larger and we're going to have to help maintain it. We are no longer the immature adolescents we were when we all first gathered together." With the end of his last statement, Ethan snuggled his head into Jackson's neck and the two could feel their love and passion growing now and everyday.

Liam picked up the toys thrown all over the room, "This is just to incredible," Alec was walking in the room, "I know what you mean, it's like we didn't even need to pack really, There is a closet full of new clothes for you, and me and the twins." Liam grinned, "We owe your brother a whole lot." As he finished his statement, he sensed a presence, he turned around, Jackson and Ethan both stood there. Ethan looked at Liam, "Did you guys get a closet full of clothing as well?" Alec's eyes widened, "You guys got full closets too?" Ethan shook his head, "Wait till you guys see the floor plans for the main house, it is incredibly crazy." As the four men started down the steps, "He is treating us like real family." Jackson stated.

Stiles out popped up out of nowhere at the bottom of the steps, "Don't you guys realize, we are family, we are pack now, It doesn't matter if we hated each other at one time, those were different times," Michael walked over to the sunken great room and down the two steps and sat down on the couch. "We decided to continue what Scott and Derek were trying to do years ago. I want us to find all the abandoned, homeless supernaturals that are out there. We need to bring them here to this new facility. I want to create a hidden training facility for them and teach them that what they have become is not wrong or evil, they will learn to love themselves. They will learn to defend each other and those who can't defend themselves. I know this all sounds cliche and Goofy and Stilinski like, but this is how I feel and this is what I want to happen." Michael looked at the men, "I don't trust the Army 100%, but they did give us all of this. Of course after what every single one of us went through, I don't feel wrong for taking it because I believe that each and every one of us deserve this." Stiles grinned, Michael understood where he was going. "What my man here is trying to say is we are the beginning of an organization, we need to bring these people in because we may not always be here. With all the new events, things that are happening, this new wave of magic that seems to be going through the air, we need to figure this all out, take control of the situation and protect each other." Michael finished Stiles thoughts. "Being a part of an extremely loyal, and devoted group, is what has bound us together as a unit, a pack." Liam sat next to Michael, "But what if we want to add members to our group?" Stiles sat on the back of the couch and turned to him, "It will all depend on if they bond with us the same. This venture isn't going to be easy, but I'm sure that the six of us are ready to start it." Michael stood, gave his man a hug and started towards their bedroom. "I don't know about the rest of you but I got to get at least a couple hours of sleep before getting the day started, I mean it is zero five hundred and 30 hours." But before he could completely finish the sentence the other five men were heading to their own rooms.

Removing his shirt and getting into bed wearing his pajama bottoms, Michael stretched his arms out as Stiles slowly laid in them. Michael placed his chin on Stiles shoulder. "It was like you were reading my mind out there, how are we so in sync together?" Michael whispered in Stiles ear? Stiles moved so their bodies were spooned together, he closed his eyes and felt the happiness and warmth Michael was given him. The new bond that they had created earlier was still a mystery to them, the two men knew that they loved each other and peaceful slumber came to them easily.


	35. CHAPTER THIRTY FIVE * THE SWITCH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hmm

The electrical lightning in the room grew so strong the onlookers had to close their eyes. The figure standing in front of them was splitting into two separate forms now, one standing tall and strong as the other was slumping as if the lightning was draining the figures energy away. Fiona started towards the glowing mass of energy that was left after the lightning dissipated. The General tried to stop her but she continued forward. The figure now almost resembled a human, it was completely slumped over not moving. The taller figure stood in front of the weaker, as if to prevent the human from helping it. John had tried to figure out what had happened at the S.I. Unit office, prior to their strange teleportation to where they were now.

The room turned to normal, with electrical ceiling lights now illuminating it. The Generals eyes were finally able to focus. The six of them were in an old warehouse, but what kind and where, well that was the new mystery. "I'll need the other spark, this one is growing to weak and will not last long." The taller entity looked towards John and Fiona, pointing at John it growled out its newest statement. "You will bring it to me or what's left of this spark will die!" The creature, entity, or thing created a heavy fog, which it stepped backwards into and disappeared. As soon as the fog dispersed, Fiona ran to the slumped human on the floor. John stood there, the whole situation unfortunately starting to make since. He walked to Fiona who was now turning over the slumped body, John looked away, then slowly started to turn back taking in a sight that almost floored him. In Fiona's arms was his son, but not the son he raised, not the son he protected from the cruel world after his mother died, but the one that vanished almost twenty two years ago.

John Lasko was standing there in the middle of a warehouse full of crates and barrels. His life had just changed in the blink of an eye, his sons life, both sons lives had just changed. He fell to his knees, he slowly moved the long hair out of the frail mans eyes. "Maxwell?" Fiona shook her head yes, as John pulled the man completely into his arms. "My little boy." The man in his arm was the spitting image of his twin brother, well of course besides his longer hair, John's eyes teared up, as the liquid emotion rolled down his cheek, it dropped onto the tired and beaten mans face, whom was laying in his arms. The General let out a hardened cry of emotional pain, as he buried the mans head into his chest, and his face into the mans hair. Then it happened, his thirty two years of military hardening woke up his parental monster. "We are getting out of here." he said as he looked at Fiona, "It would not be wise to attempt escape, he knows everything that is going on everywhere." John looked at her, he had a strange feeling but dismissed it as nerves. "How long has this been going on, and what does he expect me to do?" Fiona looked at the man laying in Johns hands. His body appeared to be waking up, but she placed her hand on Maxwell's forehead and he slumped back over. John gave her a weird look. She sensed his question and answered before he could utter a word. "I gave him a relaxing spell, he needs to gain all of his strength back before you meet." John questioned her anyway, "Why, my being here should give him strength?" Fiona looked mad, she started towards an open door, "You stay with the boy, I'll get him water." She exited the room through the only only visible door.  
Hide original message

John took off his winter jacket and rolled it up, Slowly he placed Max on his back with his head on the jacket like a pillow. Looking around the room, he tried to ascertain where this warehouse may be located, or in the least what it was used for. he watched the doorway Fiona left through, slowly he pulled his wallet out. Opening the leather wallet, he pulled out a credit card and snapped the chip out of it. Twisting the chip, a tiny flash of static sparked. He slowly took his fingers and fiddled under the shelving in front of him. The chip was wedged tightly underneath, as he placed the card in the wallet, then the wallet in his back pocket.

Stiles leaned over and slowly kissed Michael on the forehead, he looked at his man sleeping with pure love and devotion. "Come on, we are only going for a run Stilinski." Jackson stood there as Stiles turned towards him smiling. "You my friend, will never really change will you?" Jackson looked at the floor, "I'm kidding, don't change who you are, just try to be respectful in front of the twins." Jackson got a hint of sparkling in his eyes, "Yes Alpha." Stiles gave him a dirty look, "I don't feel like one Jacs, I just feel like plain old Stiles." Jackson stopped him as he was stretching his leg. "I'm telling you this, and if you repeat it I'll deny it, but you are going to be an awesome alpha, you are smarter than Derek and Scott put together, Derek kept secrets that hurt people mentally and physically in the end, and Scott was to, well he was a puss. He couldn't come up with a plan to save his life, or one that didn't involve trying to be diplomatic." Isaac jogged up to the two men. "Hey guys, good morning." Jackson looked around, "Where is your lil possum?" Stiles looked at him and punched him in the shoulder, "There dude, that's what I'm talking about, Compassion." Jackson looked at Isaac, "I'm sorry where is Jacob?" The men started jogging as Isaac answered. "He is Laying in Stiles room next to Michael. He had a rough night , nightmares were overwhelming." Stiles frowned, "Blindness, PTSD, and trying to stay military. I wish Deucalion was around." Both Isaac and Jackson stopped dead in their tracks. Stiles stopped and turned around, he knew exactly their response and his response back to them. "Are you crazy, Deucalion, He ordered the twins to murder Boyd, " Stiles looked at them both, "And Aiden died killing a Oni because of me. And Jackson you killed.." Isaac stopped him, "Okay we see where your going with it" Jackson looked at Stiles as he began to speak, but Stiles cut him off. "Look I'm not forgetting anything he did, or forgiving, but he has helped us defeat more than one evil, attacking our world. Both men gave up and gave in, "Fine how do you intend on finding him?"

John sat down next to Max and Fiona finally re-entered to room, She held her hands over Maxwell's head. with a quick flash his hair was no longer long and worn, but now in an army regulated buzz top with his curly bangs resembling Michaels newest hair cut. "Your not actually going to help him get his hands on Michael are you?" Fiona stared at him, My loyalties lie with keeping Maxwell alive. If it means erasing his memory and sending him to live that perverted life with those humans. Well at least long enough till he can get rid of them slowly." John was livid, "My son is not living a perverted life, he is happy, and you may not understand it, but I do." Fiona looked at him, "Oh John, it is to late to save your pathetic boy, mine will be there when the time comes to take the power from yours and rule the world, so to say." The room filled with electrical flashes again. The Ogmios stood over Maxwell's, limp body, he sent blue and green rays into Maxwell's mind. "It is done, he has no recollection of anything, now if you would Old man, I need some of your recent memories for Max, or I mean Michael." the first black ray shot out and subdued the General of any muscle movement, and the next two, the blue and green went into his mind the General closed his eyes. 

The room was smoky, no it wasn't smoke it was fog. Jacob was in the chair next to the bed, he had moved because he didn't want to invade Michaels personal space. the unfamiliar voices rang out as the vortex opened , bringing the four figures in. As he used his senses and kept his eyes closed. Pretending to be asleep he could hear four different foot falls. John woke Michael up, "Son get up come with me." Michael looked at the different men in the room, "Dad, who are these men?" Michael quickly assess his situation, he saw Jacob curled up in the chair under a blanket, but his heart was rapid, meaning he was awake. "You Creepy ninja, who is in your arms?" As Michael stood next to his father. "Son I'm sorry." With that he pulled out a needle and injected him with a sleeping serum. "Who is that, why are you putting him in my bed? Oh my God, he looks like me, it that Maxwell, dad what the...." But before he could finish the sentence he passed out in his father's arms, the Ogmios placed his hand on Maxwell's still head, and the other over Michael's, he transferred as many memories he could as he made the vortex swallow them up, leaving Maxwell laying in Michael's bed. As the vortex slowly vanished, the Ogmios catches Jacob slightly moving and aims his hand at him, as the lightning bolt leaves his hand, John pushed the Ogmios enough that the bolt slams into the window shattering the glass and setting the pane on fire, in the middle of the commotion he manages to throw his broken credit card on the floor. And a split second later the vortex disappeared.

The force of the explosion could be heard and seen where the three men were returning from their run. Jackson sees the blast first and speeds up as the other two rush after him. Jacob laying on the floor, his head was bleeding above the right ear, he had been slammed against the bed post by the explosion.


	36. CHAPTER THIRTY SIX * THE PROPHECY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Stiles have a spark bond
> 
> Michael figures out what the prophecy really means

Jackson was the first to fly up the steps, as he made it to the top he saw the twins holding Jacob in their arm. In a flash he tried to picture them pulling him out of the room. "No shit" was all Jackson could come up with. Jaina who was petting Jacob on his soft hair, looked at him, "Language!" Alec came out of their room with Liam not far behind. "What the hell is going on?" Jacen who was learning to take pain with his hand from Jacob, looked at his father, "Language!" Stiles and Isaac were the last on the scene, Maxwell walked out of the room coughing. "Fiona?" Stiles ran up to his boyfriend or at least the man he thought was his boyfriend "Michael are you okay, let's get you downstairs so you can get some fresh air" Max just looked at Stiles, "What going on, where am I?" Ethan came up the stairs looking at everyone, "What's going on up here, I fell asleep on the deck by the water." Stiles looked at Ethan and Jackson could you guys give that room a good sniffing over while I take him downstairs and see if he's okay?" He then looked at his brother Alec and Liam. "Could you guys take him downstairs and lay him on the couch we'll see if we can't bandaged up that head?" Isaac stared at the whole group "I'll go ahead and take care of the twins I'll read to them hopefully they'll fall asleep since I'm so boring" Stiles looked at Liam and Alec, "Your two amazing children pulled Jacob out of that room, saved his life of course they left Michael in there but the fire was contained and very small since the house has been fireproof so well. I'll have to look in to getting all the window panes proofed."

"Come on Mr. Let get you some fresh air and water." Stiles went to kiss him on the cheek Maxwell took the kiss but didn't step back, "Who are you?" Stiles started to lead him down the stairs Maxwell pulled back and gave him a dirty look. Stiles looked him in the eye, he reached for his hand, but there was no spark no surge at all. Are you okay did you hit your head here let me see at that point Maxwell pushed Stiles off of him against the railing, Stiles lost his balance and fell the last three steps. Alec jumped down the steps landing by his brother he pulled him into his arms and looked into his eyes. "Liam, please go get a warm washcloth he hit his head on the floor and bleeding. Max came down the steps he didn't know this person but he was upset that he had just pushed him and he was injured. Alec laid Stiles head down gently, Max tried to help him, but instead Alec jumped up, grabbed Max by the throat in a wolf induced rage. "what the hell is your problem Michael you ever touch him like that again and I'm going to stick my hand right through your throat." Max just stood there and looked at him that's what I've been trying to tell you I'm not Michael my name is Max and I go by Cody.. 

Ethan came running back down the steps he heard the name Cody and looked at Max and completing other shock. "If you're Cody your hair was brown and you don't have your English accent now." Jackson called out from the next room, "Hey you guys Jacob's waking up." Jackson held him down, "Whoa buddy, give it a few moments, you took quite a hit on the head. The twins pulled you out of that room, let's get you out on the patio so you can breathe in some fresh air and I'll get you some water." Ethan looked confused Jacob looked at Maxwell, "That's not Michael." "Wait if you're here then where is Michael?" Ethan asked, Max stood, " There is a spirit or entity or ghost or something that keeps entering my body. It makes me do horrifying things. I never remember them when it leaves, and when it leaves I'm so weak that I can't barely stand, Fiona has to take care of me. The last thing I remember the creature said that I was too weak to help him do what he needed so he needed the other spark with assumptions in the air I'm going to say he needed Michael... " 

Stiles sat up. Max turned to him, "I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, I was just as confused as you were in that moment and it was just instinct." Ethan handed Stiles a warm wash cloth from Liam. "Stiles, let me introduce Maxwell slash Cody Lasko." Stiles closed his eyes. "Michael."

Michael sat up, "Stiles" he swore Stiles was right there. John looked at his son his eyes looked pathetic and his heart had sunk to the newest low, he had betrayed one son to the other son. "Dad what the hell did you do, why am I here and did I see, did I see, Max?" John eyes were red from holding back his tears. "I panicked he said they were going to kill him then they said that he was going to kill you, if we didn't cooperate." Michael sat up on the old couch. "Who did, who pressured you into doing all of this, and again where is Max?" Fiona open the door "You needn't worry about Maxwell anymore he is living the life he was meant to live, though be it a little perverted for now but things will change, things always change. Ogmios will soon take you and the two of you will transform this world into a better place." Michael gave John a questioning look. "Dad is that grandma Fiona." John gave her a dirty look. "Yes it is Fiona but this piece of filth is not the one that I knew before." Fiona laughed is she stood back and gave both men the look of shame, "Please from the moment the boys were born I knew they were destined for greatness, the prophecy always said it took two sparks each one of them has the power of a spark." She turned and walked out. Micheal stood and pulled his father to him by the arm. "Listen I just figured out something, she's going to figure out eventually, she's seems smart, it's not going to take very long once she realizes the prophecy says it takes two sparks, if Maxwell's spark has been drained then it's still only one spark, she's going to need Stiles, he's the other spark. We have to protect him you owe me this!" With a flash of lightning and a hideous laugh coming through the door with Fiona, John Lasko turned into the Ogmios. "Stupid, stupid boy, we'll go get your little boyfriend. When the power of the two of you is intact, I will destroy this world and make it my own." With his last comment he takes his right hand extends it and smacks Michael in the face. Throwing him across the room, landing against the wall with his shirtless torso was scraped, cut and bruised, now bleeding from sliding on the rough floor. Come Fiona we shall plan our little abduction. You too throw him in the room with his father, the two of you are coming with us, we don't need them they're extra baggage for now I need your power to capture the spark." With the command the one of the two Oni picked Michael up off the floor the other open the door and Michael was thrown into the room and left with his father.


	37. CHAPTER THIRTY SEVEN * TRY FORGIVENESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek teaches Stiles you have to forgive yourself before you can forgive others.

Stiles stood at the edge of the cliff, trying to figure out how to find Michael and the General. He had been silently feared that something would prevent his happiness. The world cursed him the night he took Scott out to find that body years ago. Scott got everything he wanted. Stiles should have known if he took Allison away from Scott, then Scott with the universe's help, would get even, and it did... Scott got Malia. Now the happy couple is going to get married. He could sense a presents but ignored it, he deserved what ever he had coming to him.

"Stiles" Stiles slowly turned the older man walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. The man had known him long enough to realize Stiles was in inner turmoil. "Come here." He extended his arm and Stiles turned and pushed himself into Derek's hold. Stiles was a tad confused, "When did you get back?"Derek smiled "We got back last night, but I needed to catch up on some sleep, we thought we'd surprise you at dinner today but as usual this is beacon Hill." Styles was happy he needed this help to calm him down and steady him, he stood there a few moments accepting the balance to the turmoil that Derek was giving him. Derek had always been able to help Stiles, Derek's body warmed his own, he hadn't realized he was cold till he felt Derek's body heat. "Derek why am I never allowed to just be happy?" His tears we're adding wet marks on his shirt Derek snuggled up to Stiles a bit to close, but his inner wolf needed it. Stiles continued, "I Do all I can for everyone around me, I have tried to make up for the world of hurt I caused years ago." Derek slightly pushed him forwards just to look into his eye's. He placed his fingers under styles ear that way he could softly wipe the tears falling from his eyes away with his thumbs. "Stiles you cant keep punishing your self for what happened, you have told me that hundreds of times, now I'm telling you, stop, you were being possessed by an evil entity." Stiles pushed away a bit further. "I was weak, I let him, he controlled my every move, my every word. I allowed him to hurt my friends, He killed my friends, and because of me Scott lost Allison. Ethan and Lydia lost Aiden, Should I go on?" Derek stood there, and pulled Stiles back in and held him tightly. "Stiles no more, there will be no more talk of this, everyone has forgiven you, and now you must forgive yourself. I will help you find Sergeant Lasko and his Father." 

Stiles started to have a panic attack. The mere mentioning of Michael, set his emotions in turmoil again. All he could think about was Michael, every time they would get happy something would happen. His inner body started shaking he couldn't focus he couldn't concentrate on anything that was going on around him. Derek tried to get Stiles attention, but failed. At that moment Maxwell walked up to the two men. Stiles was breathing heavy and fell to the ground grabbing his throat. Derek kneeled to help as Maxwell got on both of his knees and made Stiles sit on his, "Okay buddy you need to come back to me. Tell me what you see." Stiles concentrated and looked at Maxwell. Placing Stiles hand on the back of his head, he placed his on Stiles. He then placed their foreheads together and he concentrated on calm soothing sounds, Stiles breathing slowed and within a few minutes he was breathing normal, then it happened, it wasn't as strong as it was with Michael, but a spark lit, and they felt a bond that was created, right then and there that neither man could break. The two men collapsed onto each other. 

Derek was a bit stunned, He hadn't seen this type of calming ability. Stiles sat on his knees a moment, He was trying to understand what just happened with himself and Max. Max stood there looking at Stiles then Derek then the ground, his emotions were so messed up at that moment, he was literally scared. He started to walk away, and passed out. Stiles slowly stood up, he walked over to Max, kneeling next to Derek who had already went to the mans side. "Stiles this guy is the spitting image of Sergeant Lasko." Stiles really couldn't see it, they were similar, but Max was scrawnier and his eyes were quite sunken in. "I don't see it Derek, kinda, but I know my guy well." Max at this point was slowly waking up, but was able to comprehend the situation. "Stiles I'm sorry, this is my fault, I let that monster manipulate me." Derek's looked right into Stiles eyes. Stiles knew what the look was for, he realized what he was about to say, was the truth and advice he needed to follow as well. "Max, this isn't your fault, even stronger guys than us, like Derek here, can be manipulated into doing all sorts of things." So In one sentence Stiles forgave Max, Derek and himself. Max stood up, Stiles got next to him to help him get back to the boathouse. Derek quietly walked with them. 

Derek slowed, Stiles sensed it to, but before they could go beta mode, Liam and Alec came up the hill in front of them. "Fellas what's going on?" Stiles asked politely. "the two of us were thinking," Derek snickered out loud. "This should be good." For some reason Max put his hand on Derek's shoulder long enough to quiet the werewolf. "Anyway, The key to their plan, meaning this entity and the General..." This time Max interrupted , "The General has nothing to do with it, its our Grandmother Fiona, she believes this thing will give her power once he has ours." Liam grab the spot light this time, "Their plan relies on Stiles and the rest of believing that Max here is Michael... okay lets do that, plus i found something while, well to be blunt, sniffing your room. Its a faux credit card, the transmitter is missing, but if I can figure out its frequency, I can find it." Stiles looked at Max, then Derek, then he spoke "Okay then folks here is what we are going to do. We need to proceed with todays events, even though I am madder than hell, it's the only way to stall time to find Michael and the General." Everyone stood there in agreement, "I'll take Liam and go to the S.I.U. office to find out the frequency of that card, and you guys go get Thanksgiving ready." the group split up and proceeded with there plan.


	38. CHAPTER THIRTY EIGHT * DAMN CAMERAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the storm

Stiles sat pealing the potato's, "How long are you going to sit there and stare at me Stiles?" Stiles hadn't realized he was doing it. "I'm sorry, I can't help it, I just miss him, I need him, and all you do Is remind me that he isn't here with me, he is alone somewhere in some building." Max walked over to Stiles, "I'm sorry, if I hadn't been so weak I could have prevented this. I do have a great deal of his memory up here, I can tell you one hundred percent, without a doubt that my brother loves you. I never thought in my whole life that I would even see my brother nonetheless well you know tell someone that with a doubt." Stiles pulled Max to his body and gave him a full on Stilinski hug. "No this isn't your fault, everyone I love gets hurt, or worse. I should have staid away." Just then Derek was in front of the two men, "What did I tell you earlier, this is because of a greedy power hungry entity, that will stop at nothing to get power. He is the cause of all of this pain, But Liam has good news for you." 

Liam walked into the kitchen, "Okay so I have the frequency to the chip, but I need your key to get into the S.I.U. office. Its even Supernatural proof. Stiles started towards his old room, "I'll go get it." He was quickly followed Max. "It's okay I can get it." Stiles smiled. "Just go on Stiles I need to tell you something actually there's a couple things I need to tell you." the man remarked quickly. Once they entered the bedroom Max shut the door. Stiles gave him a strange look and Max quickly answered, "Wait." Picking up a pen and a piece of paper from office styles desk started writing what he was doing was informing Stiles that there were probably around eight or nine different cameras in the house and that the entity would be looking at them every once in a while make sure that his trap was still in play. And if they got caught trying to trick The entity he would most likely kill the General and Michael and come after Stiles and the rest of his team., "Just remember that I'm in love with Michael and whatever happens it's just part of our ruse." Max agreed. "Now I have a question about this werewolf, you realize that he's in love with you don't you?" Stiles looked at Max, "I don't believe that he's in love with me, actually it's probably just the opposite. There's a point in time where we couldn't even stand to look at each other or be in the same room. We're just very fond of each other, and we have been through a lot together." Max turned to the door to exit as Stiles picked up his keys "Honestly Stiles that's not true, he'll prove it to you later you'll see." Stiles just looked at him please this is already hard enough when we get in the kitchen I'm going to put my arms around you and we're going to kiss but remember," Max rolled his eyes, "I know I know you're in love with my brother blah blah blah." Stiles put his arm around Max's shoulder as they walk down the hall and down the steps. Stiles paid close attention to the way Derek acted when he and Max walked by he could smell the anger, and almost hear the growl and his undertone. Max turned to Stiles and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to go ahead and go with Liam back to the Unit so I can become a little familiar with it, and Liam and cause less stress on you." Stiles put his arms around Max's waist , "Damn cameras!", and gave him a kiss on the forehead and calmly whispered, "I love you"

Derek started pealing Stiles potato's for him, as he filled the large pot with water, "Stiles don't you think your over doing it with this Max guy?" Stiles slammed the pot onto the counter. He walked over to Derek an got in his face, "Look, there are several cameras located in this house, and if I search for them I'll give away our ruse, So yes I have to basically pretend I'm in love with Max, so this thing that has Michael, doesn't kill him and his father." Derek stood there, he had only seen Stiles like this one other time, when Jennifer Blake had his father, Scotts mom and Allison's dad. "Stiles, I'm sorry, I care about you and I was just trying to look out for you." Stiles looked at Derek, "Derek I know this is a stupid question, but I need to know the answer for so many different reasons." This scared Derek's wolf, "Go ahead." Stiles almost hesitated, "Do you have feelings for me, or did you?" Derek dropped the potato peeler. "Wow, honestly, I kinda did before you left for Basic Training. Then you disappeared. And I was frantic, Scott and I went to Ft. Sill and they couldn't provide any information. But now, yeah now I know that keeping you as a friend, keeps my wolf at bay, In my heart I feel my mate is close, but I can't pen point where." Stiles smiled a sad smile, "Well you know I am always going to be there if you need me, I promise Sourwolf."

Liam shut the computer down, "Okay lets get this to Stiles and Derek." Max looked at the younger man, "Two foster kids huh? You barely old enough to be out of the system yourself. Liam looked him in the eyes, as the two men got into his vehicle. "First I'm twenty two, second they are supernatural children, their placement is due to different circumstances." Max looked ashamed, " Sorry I have been away for a great deal of time." Liam felt guilty, "No I should apologize, Our supernatural world is so complicated." the two men continued to talk as they started back to the boat house.

As they started down the old Hale Drive. Max got enough courage to ask about Derek. "So this Hale guy, what's he like?" Liam laughed, "Derek is a broody, calculated pain in the ass. Only one person I know can put him in his place and get away with it..." As they started up the walkway to the front door, but before he opened it, Max finished his sentence, "Stiles" And Stiles was there to open the door. "Dag my ear is burning" Max looked at his ears, "They don't look red?" Stiles rolled his eyes and kissed Max on the cheek, "Dude it's a metaphor. never mind" Stiles heard a vehicle in the distance, "Shit, okay guys incoming." Lydia and Jordan were coming down the drive, in his Sheriff S.U.V. Behind them was Isaac, Jacob, Scott and Malia. Stiles put on his happy face. Then he looked at Max, "Oh and Michael never calls me Stiles, It's Sarge, When he promoted me he called me that as a shock, and it kinda just stuck, okay? "Max took his hand, "We got this, if any thing goes awry, I'll let you do all the talking."


	39. CHAPTER THIRTY NINE * RANGER BUDDY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacobs story

"You know you will have to learn discipline, follow orders, in the military there is a chain of command, and you will be at the bottom for quit a while. Jacob looked at the recruitment officer. "I understand." "If received all the documents from your school, and we wont need parental consent past eighteen. and your birth certificate is here, and your physical paper work, and finally ahh yes your ASFAD scores. Ok lets get this signed. and tomorrow morning you will be sworn in. Here is your key to the hotel, and I will see you bright and early at 0500 hours." Jacob was happy, kinda, well at least he knew where his next meal was going to come from. His brother wrecked the family car and blamed him, since he wouldn't admit to the damage, his father kicked him out of the house believing his brother over him, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. He had been basically living like an animal for almost a year. But at nineteen, he was now a soldier in the United States Army, headed to Basic Training in the late morning.

Basic was not easy for Jacob. Yes he had been in sports in high school, but he hadn't trained for several months so his stamina was pretty, it would come back with his persistent effort. His ability to learn was in Army terms "Out Standing". He could memorize things in a flash, He had only been shown once how to disassemble and re assemble his M-16, Learned tactics on hand-to-hand combat by watching others, and day by day improved his fitness training stamina. The one thing he did just as bad as the rest of his platoon was the Nuclear-biological-chemical chamber (commonly known as the gas chamber.) He now knew why they had fed them such a large breakfast only an hour ago.

During the training each recruit had a ranger buddy, this was to Jacob a life line. Brian Stouter was his ranger buddy. They were to learn everything they could about their ranger buddy. Brian was a P.F.C. due to prior training, they were on the fast track of being the best duo in the platoon, if not the company. Nearing the end of their white phase and week seven, Brian received a letter from home, it was basically a dear john letter. His girlfriend was leaving him for his best friend. She had sad his financial stability would be better than Brian's. Jacob noticed something weird about Brian's actions, he wasn't trying to be number one, or some times not even trying. He had given up for some reason. On Sunday when recruits went to church or had a couple lazy hours, Brian had entered an empty room on their floor, he placed his head between two metal bed supports, and went limp, Jacob had been following him all morning and snuck in the room as Brian went limp. "Oh Hell No." He released him from the metal and laid him on the bed. "Why did you stop me?" Jacob looked at Brian, "Your my best friend in this world, I cant lose you to this bitch." He pulled out the letter, Brian gave him a look, "How did you get that?" He was angry now, "You were dumb enough to leave your locker unlocked." Brian looked at him and cried, "Please don't tell anyone, I don't want a section 8." Jacob looked surprised, "No way, we are in this together, just promise you wont do that again, she isn't worth your love man." Brain smiled a small but worthy smile. "Now lets get out of here before they start calling us boyfriends."

The next two weeks went quickly and graduation from Basic was in the rear view mirror for both men now, their A.I.T went even quicker, as their friendship grew, and they decided once their last mission after five years was over they were going to move to a small town and get a farm to raise cattle and other live stock. Neither one wanted to do any more military or schooling, just work and live a common life.

The convoy was traveling at a slower rate, the terrain was full of craters and mounds of dirt. Then the gun fire started, as their Hummer exploded send Brain out the passenger window and Jacob stuck under the truck when it finally came to a rest. "Help, help me, oh God Brian!" Isaac came running in the room. "Jacob it's Isaac wake up buddy, come on wake up." Jacob woke up, he grabbed Isaac's face and pulled him in to his chest, "Thank God Brian." Isaac pulled away Jacob wasn't fully awake yet. Then Isaac could feel the emotions of realization then despair coming off of Jacob. "He is still gone." Jacob lowered his head, he remembered he had lost his eye sight as well. Looking towards Isaac, "I'm sorry" Isaac was almost in tears, he couldn't imagine waking up every morning without sight and having to relive why over and over. "Dude I've got you, I am here as long as you need me, promise." Jacob broke down for the first time since the ambush. His sobs were sad, and heart wrenching. Isaac, pulled him in as close to his chest as he could politely be. "Shh, shh, I got you Bud." As Isaac slowly rocked Jacob in his arm, his eye's teared up. Stiles slowly peaked in, as Isaac motioned with his head for Stiles to come to them. "He okay? I could feel his emotions from the kitchen." Jacob opened his eyes not seeing anything but Stiles aura. "I'm okay, go see your friends, both of you. I just need a couple moments to compose myself." Stiles looked at Isaac, "Go ahead, and get ready everyone is slowly getting here, plus i need a few minutes away from Scott and Malia's vulgar happiness. Jacob laughed, "How is happiness vulgar?" Stiles put his arm around Jacobs shoulder, Malia used to be my girlfriend, now they are getting married." Jacob laid his head on Stiles shoulder, that's good that she and your best friend are happy, right?" Stiles hadn't looked at it that way, "Yeah I guess you are right, I mean I am happy with Michael. They deserve love to, I guess" Stiles looked around, "Okay what did you want to wear?"

Isaac came out of the shower wearing only his towel, Alec was sitting talking to Jacob as he got dressed. "Hey where is your scarf?" 

Then they all heard the front door ring, not like normal, but like the volume on it had been quadrupled. Stiles and Scott came out of the kitchen to answer the door, but it rang again, but it felt even louder somehow. Opening the door there stood Shelly.


	40. CHAPTER FORTY *  GLASS HEART

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She'll, friend or foe?

"Where is it, where is the glass heart?" Shelly had pushed her way into the house, everyone was looking at her like she was crazy. Then it dawned to Stiles. "Are you referring to the one I used to ground the electrical storm in New Orleans?" she stopped turned and stood there. "It is true, its more powerful than we thought." At this point Ethan had walked into the room, "Shelly how are you doing." She gave him a snarky look then blurted, "I'm fine thank you." Stiles looked at her, "Come with me," as she walked by Max she stopped, "You do not belong here, .." Stiles watched her hands start gesturing like she was going to perform magic or something so he grabbed her hand. "No scenes, come with me now." The four of them walked into the moderately sized room that was to be used as an office and a conference room. Stiles opened the wall board, there behind it was the safe that Derek had given him. "Here just a second, you said once the house was completed, put this on the mantle, correct." He showed her the heart. She gave him a vague look, "Don't put a play on the words Mieczyslaw, I said put it on the mantle when it was finished." As the four walked back into the main room, Stiles walked to the fire place and put the glass heart in the center under a large picture of Derek's original pack. Within seconds there were large popping sounds and screeching noises. "There the house is finally grounded, you can stop slobbering on this imposter,(She gestured toward Max with distaste.) and know you can not be seen nor heard by outsiders." Stiles walked up to her and slowly placed his hand around her arm, "Now if you would please tell me what is going on." and in a puff of smoke she was gone. 

Stiles stood there, "Oh well that was new." Lydia came into the room from the master bedroom, "Hey, While I was coming out of the bathroom, This thing burst into flames." Stiles took it from her, he yelled, "Quickly I need good sniffers." Liam, Alec, Isaac, Scott, Malia, and the twins all wondered into the room and stood in a circle around Stiles, "Okay go from room to room, smell for a burning scent, there where cameras and recording devices everywhere, remember where you find them." He watched as the twins started sniffing the air nearest the floor, he almost giggled because it was just that cute to watch. Standing where he could see just about everyone, Stiles looked out the window as a figure walked to the door, being there to open it, he smiled because it was Jordan and his dad with Scotts mom. As the trio walked in, Lydia walked over and informed them what had happened. "Well lets go finish the food, so we can eat before it all burns. Jordan placed his arms around Lydia, and kissed her softly. The two couples entered the kitchen as the searchers all started to return with the burned devices. Stiles and Ethan started placing the devices on the coffee table.

Max started feeling horrible again, he quietly walked to the front door, he reached for the handle, turned and looked at the group frantically try to round up all the devices. He quietly opened the door and stepped out. Max looked into the window as he passed it. These were good people and he put them in harms way, the guilt was eating him inside, all he ever felt before was anger, this was a new and horrible feeling to his brain and his heart. He sat at one of the ends of the porch. His eyes started to water, he had always prayed and wished to be released from the grasp of that horrible man, and his evil grandmother, but not this way, not at the expense of his brother and his brothers friends. His brother, he did have one, his memory was vague to say the least, and the manipulations by his grandmother and Ogmios were overwhelming. He knew in the back of his mind he had one, but their lies prevented him from remembering except during dreams. then there was Stiles. This man cared about his brother so much he embarked on a rescue that almost cost him his own life. In the end the rescue was futile, max had managed to get him recaptured and now most likely being put through the same torturous things he went through.

"I wish I had died." he said softly to himself, "No you don't." the broody wolf said softly, looking down on him. Max heart raced and his pulse increased, Derek could feel these things, but Max had no idea Derek could. After hovering a bit, Derek finally sat next to him. "Yes , Yes I do, Hale you don't know how much this hurts me, to sit and watch these people try to protect me after I got them involved in this. " Derek softened his voice, "I fell in love with a women who was twenty three when I was sixteen. She lied to me and in the end she trapped most of my family in our house's basement, and burned it down killing all but the three that got away, she killed almost all of my family. I let her in , I was weak. Once your feelings are compromised, your at their mercy." Max looked at him, "But you were young and vulnerable, it wasn't your fault." Derek looked at him with a grin, "Just like you were." Max just sat there, trying to see through the tears in his eyes. Derek placed his arm around Max and pulled him close, trying to take his pain away. In a quick second, both men could feel a hypersensitive emotional connection with the other. Then in the blink of an eye the connection was gone. Derek could have sworn his wolf had woken up again and was happy.. but his new friend was an emotional wreck, possibly making Derek's senses go awry. Derek could smell something burning. "Hey why do I smell electrical burning?" Both men stood up and started towards the front door. Derek put his hand on Maxwell's arm. "Hey, I'm not good at this, ask anyone who knows me, but if you need anything, at all I'm here for ya." 

Stiles was staring out the window at this point, "Scott." He softly called his friend over. Both men looked out the window at Derek and Max. They both were witnessing something new. Then Derek pulled Max into a hug. Both men turned and walked away from the window. "Don't say anything, to anyone. This is their business not ours... yet." Both men smiled as Lydia stood up from the stool chair at the island in the middle of the kitchen. "What's going on outside?" Stiles looked at her and pulled her into the kitchen. "Come on let get the table ready, Jackson will be here momentarily with Petey, and Peter." 

Derek released his hug, "Why are you being nice to me?" Max asked curiously. Derek looked at the ground personally he wasn't quite sure why he was doing it he just knew for one reason and one reason only so far and he spoke it aloud, "It's a wolf thing."


	41. CHAPTER FORTY ONE * LONG DAY'S

Stiles looked at every one in his large room, he was glad to have the house filled with his friends and family, but he was in complete agony of Michael's absence. The two men had just realized and committed to the fact they belonged together. Over five years of picking on each other, unknowingly flirting, then the slow unwillingness to feel their true feelings. The events in Dubai started it, they each blamed the liquor, but silently still crushed on the other. They only had a few hours really together, and he felt it wasn't fair, Michael was in the hands of that evil entity again. He knew his personal depression had to be set aside, this group needed a good memory, and he was determined to give them one. Raising his glass, "I would like to propose a toast," He watched Liam give the twins a glass of sugar free punch each. He smiled when Jordan handed Lydia a glass of seltzer water. He was happy to see that his father, Chris, Natalie, and Melissa had grown to be good friends. Scott and Malia had brought some wine with a touch of wolfsbane to get the werewolfs and Malia drunk, and of course they shared it with Alec and Liam. He waited a brief moment for the twenty one people to get their individual drinks to cheers with. As he looked around the room he saw that they were all ready. "Lets toast to the original pack, the ones we picked up on the way, all who are here today, and to ones we have lost along our way, and to the ones still depending on us, This groups moto has always been, and as far as I'm concerned always will be. "We protect those who can not protect themselves." He looked at his friends, and a small tear ran down his cheek. Everyone in unison said, "Here, here."

Stiles emotions started to get to him, he walked into the den and looked out of the window. He started to fall apart, and Derek was beginning to follow him, but Liam grabbed his hand as Max walked into the room with Stiles instead. "Stiles I am so sorry." Stiles was staring at the lake. "This doesn't feel like home, he feel lost." Stiles said solemnly, as he turned, Max smiled as Stiles leaned into his arms. "It is not your fault, but I am unable to wait, I need to go get him, I can't leave him out there any longer Max." He looked at Stiles, "I am stronger now, I have a few new powers and reclaimed old ones being stronger, I am going with you." Stiles worried look disappeared. "We are going with you as well." Stiles turned around, Scott, Isaac, Liam, and Ethan were standing there. "Ok then, Liam where are they?" Stiles quipped as he took charge of the situation, Liam pulled out his phone. "According to my findings, they are located in the basement of the old Beacon library. That building has been abandoned for years now." Stiles walked up to Scott, "Get these guys in the jeep, I need to tell Derek and Chris to stay with everyone else incase this goes south." Ethan looked at Scott, "I'll be there momentarily I need to get something." Stiles walked into the room after talking to Chris and Derek, "It looks like the General needs a couple of us to do him a quick favor, so everyone enjoy you dinner, and we will see you for dessert." He lied to keep everyone' spirits up.

Noah walked up to Stiles, "What's going on son?" Stiles stopped and gave his dad a quirky look. "What do you mean, we will be back in a little bit, save me some stuffing." Stiles winked as he turned and quickly went to the jeep. Chris looked at Malia, "Here get this on their jeep before they leave." Malia grabbed the magnetic device and ran outside and yelled for Scott, "Hang on, this will only take a second." Scott exited the jeep and walked up to her, "You didn't say goodbye." Scott shook his head, "Come on Lia, we are in a hurry." She opened his door for him and stuck the magnet on the inner door at the bottom. "I love you." She said as Ethan jumped in the vehicle, she turned and walked away. Chris opened the front door, "I got it on." She said with a smile.

Noah entered the den with Jackson, Malia, Jordan and Joey. "Ok I have asked Derek ,Peter, Alec and Pete to stay behind and keep watch. I'm pretty sure Stiles probably didn't think this through, so I am glad to have you guys as backup." Jordan looked at everyone with a stern face, "Michael is a big part of Stiles life, thus he has become family, With that being said, the General is also family and our boss, so we will bring them home for Stiles." Everyone in the group acknowledged his sentiment and agreed. Noah looked at Jackson, "Hey if Ethan had a car, do you think he would mind if we barrowed it?" Jackson looked confused, "He would let you drive, bbnot me, he hates the way I drive." Noah walked into the garage there were five cars covered with tarps and he went to the one in the center, he pulled the tarp off and the group of men just stood and stared. "Don't just stand there get in. He handed the keys to Jordan. 'As an F. Y. I. don't ask, this is Stiles story to tell." the group left with Stiles group about twenty minutes ahead of them.

Show less


	42. CHAPTER FORTY TWO * RIGHT LEFT

Pushing the window up, Stiles entered the window quietly, he had to help each person get in due to the small ledge to stand on under the window. He looked around, "You would think we were playing "Tomb Raider" with all the crap we have to do to get in here." Isaac smirked, "It's a good thing we all have played that." Stiles laughed as they all started there way down the book shelves. The group turned to the left, the arched door led to the entry, so they headed to the back of the building. Scott looked around, "we need to find another doorway, I bet there is an extensive basement here." Max walked forward, "I think it's this way, I only ever entered this place on foot once." Liam moved in closer to Max, he wasn't quite sure of the mans age, but figured he wasn't to much older than Stiles. "How long have you been with this entity?" Max looked at Liam "Probably since before you were baby." Liam thought that one through, his heart went out to Max, and he knew they had to help him and Michael. "Stiles." Isaac loudly whispered, he had gone up a small flight of stairs that led to a door, after he opened it, there was a flight of stairs that led down. "What the hell," Stiles and the rest approached and followed Isaac down, sure enough like Scott predicted, there was a huge basement. "Ok Liam, your turn." Liam pulled out a device he barrowed from the S.I.U tool vault. He looked at the floor plan in the mini screen, and compared it to his physical surroundings. "Follow me, the chip is about seventy meters behind that door." As they crept forward, they moved through cobwebs and stirred up large amounts of dust. A low hum could be heard, then it grew until the room lit up with red, blue, and purple light. Then the lightning started, the vortex opened and out stepped Michael, the Ogmios and Fiona. Michael was wearing some garment that either made him look like Luke Skywalker, or a new age samurai. Max grimaced, Stiles turned to him, "Your still a bit weak, stand behind us, this needs to stay rational." Max took a step back, "Awe the weaker one is scared, you should be, this one is so much stronger than you ever were. It's a shame the Bitch chose the wrong child" Fiona stopped and turned around and started towards the Entity, "You can not challenge me old women." She stopped and turned and started chanting.

Michael looked at Stiles, "Sorry Stiles, but I have no choice in this, I must do as he wishes." In that second, Michael threw lightning bolts at Stiles group striking everyone but Stiles, on the ground and the shelve with books being stored on them catching fire, mostly because the room was dry and the books were old. "You don't have to do this Michael, We can help you, Please." Ogmios rose above them "If you can not take care of this scrawny human than I will," as he showered Stiles with red lightning, Stiles eyes rolled back, and his body shook as he was lifted into the air. The room was starting to have to many fires in it as the smoke rose to the ceiling. At that second Argent ,Noah, Jackson and Malia all burst into the room. Noah instinctively started shooting at the Ogmios, who had his son in some kinda lightning bubble. Max snuck around the room on the floor slowly, he was headed towards his brother. Fiona threw a small red lightning orb at Jackson hitting him in the head, he didn't even get to scream, but fell to the floor, Ethan seeing this jumps the old lady sending her flying towards Malia. Scott and Isaac were on the ground, leaping to their feet both started fighting the Oni.

Another vortex opened causing the heat in the room to rise, which caused the sprinklers to come on. Out of the newest vortex there were several Oni entering the room. Ethan looked at Michael, then towards Stiles, he quietly whispered Stiles name, Stiles eyes slowly opened, he slowly lifted his head and looked at Ethan, "Stiles, right left." Stiles slightly nodded, Michael could see the two men communicating, "Enough of this!" He shot a red lightning bubble at Ethan, as Ethan throws a red shaped heart at Stiles, Stile had put all his strength into moving his right hand, and the Ogmios could sense it, then at the last second Stiles threw his left hand threw the bubble and caught the heart. Ethan falls to the floor next to Jackson. Stiles bubble started to implode on itself. He then took all of the energy and shot it at the Ogmios. Malia had just punched the old women in the face as she finally fell to the ground. Michael turned and could see Noah and Chris headed his way. Throwing a blue bubble at the ground in front of the two men, the floor splintered and collapsed in pulling them into another lower level, Stiles seeing this took that second to run at Michael and grabbed him around the arms. Both men were throwing lightning around as they struggled to out maneuver the other. Max finally made it with out being noticed, he stood and fell forward grabbing onto Michael and Stiles. As the three struggled the Ogmios looked at the situation, turning he started to create a new vortex, at that moment Jordan and Joey entered the room, Jordan created a fire ball as big as a five gallon paint bucket. The Oni seeing the vortex start to enter, Jordan forcefully throws the fire ball into the vortex, the Ogmios turned just as it hit him, as the vortex starts to close the Ogmios looks as if he was disintergrating along with the Oni into smaller pieces, he screamed which caused the floor to start to break apart, with everyone falling through as the room lit up in a vibrantly yellow light.

Malia stood brushing the dust and water out of her face, she reached for Jordan and helped him up. Jordan looked up at the collapsed ceiling, which now had water dripping down. They look around Noah and Chris had already stood being the first to fall in. Joey was pulling Jackson out of a small pile of rubble, and Ethan was sitting up holding a scrap of his shirt on a large cut on his head. Noah inventoried the people, as a door opened and out stepped the General, Joey quickly got to him to help him stand. Noah looked around again "Stiles, where is Stiles?" 

The group searched for Stiles, Michael and Max for and hour, as the rescue services continued, they argued whether to go back to the boat house. Nobody wanted to leave, each stating Stiles wouldn't leave them behind. Chris heard a phone ring, "Noah your phone is ringing." Noah pulled it out he didn't want to explain what happened, not yet. He answered the phone anyway. "Yes." Natalie was on the other end. "I think you all need to get home, ah Stiles, Michael and a Michael clone, are down in the basement unconscious." Everyone was outside waiting. the group headed to the boat house, their anxiety level was high.Show more


	43. CHAPTER FORTY THREE * TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beacon Hills Memorial hospital five days after the incident. The General learns there's a new meaning to time.

Melissa walked out of recovery room. At Noah's request Stiles, Michael and Max were all placed in the same room. It had been five days since the incident. Melissa sat at the nurses station, she recorded all three men's vitals. The Sheriff and Jordan were walking down the hall together. "Noah, I told you to go home and get some rest. Jordan you're supposed to be watching him making sure he's taking care of himself." Jordan smiled at her, "I'm doing what I can after all he's still the boss." Noah looked at both of them with his polite attitude. "Any change yet?" She smiled, "No, none at all. Their bodies are working perfectly fine and it's not like they're in a coma. It's like they're asleep, the melatonin is really high in all three."

After visiting the three men, Noah joined Natalie in the waiting room where the General was sitting quietly across from her. In the room,Derek sat in the chair next to Max. "We almost have the pack house done.. I chose the attic, it's quiet nice, I placed a king size bed on both ends. I have the walls set so if you want your own room, they will move to create two rooms. Max, I need you to come back, there is so much I want to show you about the world that you never knew about or have seen. Plus we need you to help wake up Stiles and Michael, okay.?" Derek placed his hand under Max hand and squeezed it. Lydia walked to the door and tapped. "Hey Derek." She said with a smile. Derek nodded and smiled a fake smile. She sat next to him but facing Stiles. "He literally has no one, I know how much it hurts to have no one." Derek said solemnly to Lydia as Lydia turned and put her hand in his. " Derek, you were never alone you always had us, but you always pushed us away, you pushed him (as she looked at Stiles!) away even harder than anybody else, and it hurt him, but, you have changed so much these last few years." Derek looked at her, " I lost so much trying to live for protecting everyone's future that I had forgotten to live for the present." Lydia glanced at Max, "Was he really hidden away for over twenty years." Derek looked at her, "Not hidden, imprisoned." Lydia looked at Max, her feelings were changing towards him. 

Then she looked at Michael, she still was angry with him. Their argument a few days earlier was still fresh in her mind, he had been one of a few people who had ever put her in her place. She had thought about it though, and she didn't take Stiles feelings into consideration, or how it would affect him phycologically."I kinda owe Michael an apology, He made me see how I treated Stiles, but I was pissed when he did it. I was only thinking of myself" She walked around Stiles bed to Michael's, she laid her hand on his, before she spoke. "I can't be mad at you any more, Michael I'm sorry for how I acted when we last talked. You are good for him." As she smiled, he lightly squeezed her hand. "Apology accepted." He whispered with a raspy voice. Derek stood, " Michael we are so happy your awake." He squeezed Michael's shoulder as he turned and quickly went to the nurse's station. "Could you call Mrs. McCall, let her know Michael is awake." 

Derek left the nurses station to go into the waiting room. The General was sitting there reading a report as Noah sat across from him with Natalie was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Noah looked at Derek, as he sat next to the General. "Lydia was talking to Michael and he woke up, apparently he could hear everything she was talking about because she was apologizing for the argument that he and her had about Stiles. And when he woke up he said "'Apology accepted', so Mr Stilinski, I want you to know that they're still hope and I know Stiles, he's going to pull through this and from what I know of Max, he's got enough strength now that I know he's going to pull through it too we're going to get our guys back." John stood up, "Can I see him?" Derek smiled, "Melissa is with him now, give them a few minutes."

"No, all I remember is I tried to kill him, I tried to kill the one person in this whole world that I care about the most. And you're telling me he's still laying there next to my brother, both of them asleep, but not asleep. I am a horrible person I should be dead not them." Melissa looked at him as she placed her hand along the side of his face gently looking into his eyes. "First off they're not dead you weren't dead you just were not awake and we can't explain that. But here in Beacon Hill Memorial we get a lot of this self-loathing. We are in the hell mouth of every horrific entity or creature that can take over someone, cause chaos, kill people and once they've left their body that person feels they're the blame but they're not. You have to understand that. Stiles still doesn't understand that and he needs to. The three of you need to come together and know that none of you are responsible for anything that has happened while you were being controlled by anything Supernatural." 

The General looked in the room, as he started to enter Michael looked at Melissa and said "Please get him out of here, I'm not ready to talk to him or face him." The General had a sympathetic look on his face, "Son please let me explain there were circumstances that I couldn't control I need...." Michael looked at him. "You need to get out, when I'm ready I will find you please get out." Michael's heart rate went up and he had problems breathing his heart monitor started to beep as Melissa looked at the General she walked over to him placed her hand on his shoulder, "Give him time he just woke up, someone he's in love with is unconscious and his brother who he hasn't seen in years is unconscious and he is blaming himself, he just needs time." The General walked back to the waiting room, he sat down and looked at Noah and quietly spoke."He's still mad at me, I guess if I don't understand what I did, how am I going to explain it to him?" Noah looked at John "Trust me, I've dealt with this Supernatural stuff for more than 10 years, it's not easy, if it's not going to get easy. It's a day to day learning, but you will have to understand this is new to him as well. You have to remember he has been changed, Stiles has been changed, neither one of them has come full term too accepting that. Stiles hasn't even, um , what does he call it uhh, wolfed out, since the full moon. Just give them time, Melissa's right, they just need time." John looked at the ground "It seems like everything we need is time related, and it seems like that's all I have is time."


	44. CHAPTER FORTY FIVE * TRUE AWAKENINGS

Michael was sitting by Stiles holding his hand. For the last two days he had spent every waking hour talking to Stiles and his brother, trying to motivate them to wake up. He had watch Derek place his hands on Max taking his pain away, he had thought it unusual and it made him wonder if he could do the same. Maybe he could clear their minds enough to hear him. He quietly pushed their beds closer together, making sure he could reach both foreheads at once. Walking to the door, he looked to check to see if anyone was close, he walked back and placed a chair in between the two beds. He sat next to Stiles and just looked at him, They had been to hell and back together. He heard a noise at the door, Pete and Jacob were standing there. "Come in guys, maybe some more familiar voices might help." Both men started talking to Stiles, Pete was getting emotional, "Hey buddy, it's Petey. We are all here for you. After what we went through please don't give up." Jacob placed his hand on Pete's shoulder, "Stiles it's Jacob, there is so much I want to tell you, I just want to tell you face to face." And at that moment Ethan walked in pushing Jackson in a wheel chair. "Hey Army reunion without me?" Michael was overwhelmed. He grabbed Ethan in a giant hug. "Talk to him please, I can't get through to him, but I know he can hear us, I mean I could who ever was talking to me, but it was like they were at the end of a very long tunnel." Jackson looked at the ground then turned to Michael, "Hey could you and I go for a walk." Staring at Ethan, Michael glanced back to Jackson. "Sure gives them time to talk to Stiles."

Michael was pushing Jackson in his wheelchair down the hall, "Look I was kind of a Jackass to you during the time we were captive, and I'm Sorry for that. I also was a Jackass to Stiles when we were in high school and I'm sorry for that. I have a lot to atone for, and I don't deserve it but, what I'm trying to do is ask you for, forgiveness." The man couldn't find any other words, and sat there looking at the ground. Michael pushed him to a side waiting room and sat in front of him. "Look, I can't speak for Stiles, but we were all under duress when we were captive, I can't be mad at you for your short comings then. But as far as I know, Stiles never held a grudge towards you for those years, He spoke highly of you during something he called the Monroe fight. I also know he considers Ethan his best friend, which brings the fact that he thinks you to are good for each other." 

Ethan was sitting up in bed next to Stiles. "Plus he threatened, to break off an extra large branch of mountain ash, wrap it wolfbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up my ass. But he had every right to hate me that much, my brother and I had recently killed his friend Boyd." Jacob laughed. "Damn, that why you always stay on Sarge's good side." Michael pushed Jackson in the room at that second. "He called me an abomination, but when Scott and Derek both gave up on me, Stiles didn't, he was there when I opened my eyes for the first time as a wolf." Michael had a small side ways grin, "Sounds like our boy is very much loved, he has the capability to forgive and show compassion. I honestly never thought I would fall in love with a man." Michael looked at the four men in front of him. "I wanna try something, if you all could pull pain out of both men, hopefully giving them strength enough that I can some how meld with them and wake them up." Ethan moved the chair out of the way, Michael got between Stiles and Max first, then Ethan took their chests , Pete their arms and finally Jacob took hands as Jackson monitored. Afterwards a moment Michael placed his right hand on Stiles forehead, and his left hand on Maxwell's forehead. He stood the there a moment trying to clear his mind so he could concentrate on pain, the he tried listening to them, the other three men were drawing the pain from the two in bed. Jacob, was watching with his special vision, there was a small yellow light that raced from Stiles forehead to Maxwell's. As it flew through Michael Derek and Noah walked in Michael started to talk out loud. "No don't do this to me, I swear if you do I will kill myself Stiles, I'm not joking Sarge, you better fight." Noah drew closer listening to the one side conversation. "Derek do something." Derek looked at Noah in pure fear. He was trying to figure out what was actually going on. "What can I do? Their bodies should be healing themselves, they went through a horrible amount of electricity." As he spoke the other men had stopped pulling the pain, and stepped out of the Sheriffs way as he stood in front of Michael. Michael started to fall as Noah grabbed him, "Here, come on son, get in bed." Michaels eyes opened, "Sheriff, I tried, I was able to communicate with them both. God I haven't a clue how, but its more of a feeling I guess, but Stiles sent his strength through me to Max." Noah stood there looking at Michael in the eyes, "Your going to find that Stiles some times has the horrifying ability to put others lives ahead of his own, but he usually listens to reason." The elder Stilinski walked over to younger, "Son this isn't a game, but if you insist on fighting with us, then hear this. You believe the need of the many, out way the need of few or the one. Stiles the many need the one, do you hear me, the many need you." Noah walked out of the room, he passed Scott and Malia. 

"Michael, what's going on?" Scott asked as he watched the Sheriff get in the elevator from the door. Michael looked at the couple. "Noah is upset at Stiles." Scott looked at the five men scattered around the room confused. "Stiles is still sleeping right?" Michael felt exhausted, "He is, we somehow are able to communicate mentally through touch." Malia looked at him , then at Stiles, then to Scott. "What are you thinking Lia?" Scott asked almost scared. "That should have worked?" Scott looked at confused. Derek had walked in seconds earlier. Malia explained to her cousin what the soldiers tried. "Its never been done that way as far as I know, But these three are not conventional wolves either, they are African Jackals. There could be a hidden power of sort."   
Max slowly turned his head to look at the people in the room, he then found Derek, "Hey guys" He calmly whispered. Derek looked up as Michael rushed to his brother's side. "Michael, Stiles is emotionally drained, he said he was ready. But then there were all these voiced that just wouldn't quit. He said tell the many, I'll try."

After Melissa made everyone leave, Michael got in bed with Stiles and held him, late in the evening Stiles opened his eyes. "Michael, Michael." As if an electrical jolt hit him, he awoke. " Sarge?" Stiles lightly smiled, "Between the guilt trip you gave me, then my dad, hell, all of you. I couldn't give in." He was falling asleep again, "Michael, I love you." Michael closed his eyes as he lightly kissed Stiles on the lips. "I love you too Sarge."

**Author's Note:**

> 1400+ reads, thanks so much......... I hope you folks enjoy.... Please say if u do
> 
> This is a new venture for me,  
> Im not a writer, but im trying.  
> I wanted to stay true to the charaters created by Jeff Davis.  
> Im only deviating a bit for fan service to those folks that like the sterek-ish coupling.
> 
> Please, please, vote if u liked it... Thank you...
> 
> PS as I'm writing this if you would like to help me with rewrites let me know
> 
> Please leave your thoughts thank you


End file.
